Le Trio d'Ombre
by Pakalos
Summary: À l'Après-Guerre, un trio d'assassin, le Trio d'Ombre, sévit en Angleterre, tuant ceux ayant échappé à la justice grâce à leur argent ou leur notoriété. Jeunes, élégants, intelligents, ils ont l'admiration de la population sorcière. Poudlard n'échappe pas à cette fascination morbide, même Draco Malfoy. Ce qu'il ignore c'est qu'il est plus proche qu'il ne le croit de ses idoles...MA
1. WARNING

**BONJOUR À TOUTES ET À TOUS ! :D**

 **\- /!\ À LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER L'HISTOIRE /!\ -**

 **/!\** **/!\** **/!\WARNING** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\**

Avant de vous livrer cette histoire, je tiens à mettre quelques avertissements en place et vous expliquer un peu la chose ^^

Alors, _**premièrement**_ , le résumé complet :

"Après la guerre, un trio d'assassin, se faisant appeler le Trio d'Ombre, sévit en Angleterre, tuant ceux ayant échappé à la justice grâce à leur argent ou leur réputation. Adulés par la population sorcière, craint par les malfrats et pourchassés par les Aurors, ils adorent se moquer de la justice, mettant en place la leur. Draco Malfoy les a rencontré une fois, et ce fut suffisant pour ressentir une attraction et une fascination presque malsaine pour Fawn, le leader. En même temps, Potter lui casse les pieds (et il le lui rend bien), mais découvre son secret et lui fait du chantage... Sauf que Draco est certain que le Trio d'Or cache quelque chose. Il décide donc de mener l'enquête, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes..."

Voilà ! Plus complet que l'aperçu que vous en aviez, n'est-ce pas ? x)

Ensuite, _**deuxièmement**_ :

Cette fic est classée M (enfin MA) pour une bonne raison, il s'agit d'un **univers dark** et j'y décris certaines **scènes de tortures** et je dois avouer que certains comportements de personnages sont assez **malsain** (wahou je vends tellement bien ma fic, de quoi donner envie de lire mdr XD). MAIS, je dois aussi ajouter qu'il s'agit aussi d'une sorte de romance entre deux garçons (mais pas que, y'a des couples hétéro aussi) et donc il y aura inévitablement des **lemons**.

Donc, perso je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les -16ans (voire -18ans), mais chacun fait comme il veut x)

Et enfin, _**troisièmement**_ :

Concernant le rythme de publication. Alors, je suis actuellement en manque d'inspiration (bien que mon plan soit déjà écrit) et j'ai donc décidé de vous livrer l'histoire en avance, avant d'avoir terminé car je pense que les **reviews** pourront m'aider à me booster pour la suite XD. Bref, j'ai aujourd'hui plus de **10 chapitres d'avance + prologue** et après délibération avec ma bêta, j'ai décidé de faire la publication du _Trio d'Ombre_ **toutes les deux semaines** , pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre les chapitres, mais tout de même me laisser le temps d'écrire. Si on va dans ce sens, ça me laisse jusqu'à septembre prochain pour retrouver l'inspi XD (donc laaaaarge).

Voilà ! Je pense avoir tout dit !

Nous nous retrouverons donc d'ici quelques jours (mercredi, jeudi ou vendredi, je ne sais pas encore) pour le prologue !

Bons frissons ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA (ha-heum...)

Kiss :3


	2. Prologue

**NdA** **:** Hellooooo ! Et voilà ce premier chapitre, enfin ce prologue, du tant attendu (ou pas) **Trio d'Ombre** ! J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire (ne vous fiez pas trop au WARNING précédent, hein XD). J'attend avec impatience vos retours !

 **BêtaS** **:** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD ( _Mag-chan: je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à qui ça peut être mdrr ;)_

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR. (je kiffe cette phrase, je la mets tout le temps XD)

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Prologue :**

Dans ce quartier calme, les rues étaient silencieuses dans la nuit sombre. Un chat sauta au bas d'une poubelle, se pourléchant les babines. Son regard jaune se leva vers une grande maison et il agita ses moustaches, mal-à-l'aise. Son poil se hérissa et il cracha à l'adresse de cette bâtisse, somme toute inoffensive, en apparence. Cependant son instinct animal lui dictait de s'en aller, il se dégageait de l'endroit quelque chose de malfaisant, d'étrange… Sans demander son reste, le chat s'enfuit, le poil gonflé.

Intéressons-nous donc à cette demeure qui avait effrayé ce chat.

D'aspect extérieur, il s'agissait d'une grande villa, appartenant sûrement à un fonctionnaire assez riche, un politicien plus exactement. Elle était belle et bien construite, solide. Elle possédait deux étages, plus le rez-de-chaussée. Au premier étage, uniquement une lumière était allumée, celle du bureau du propriétaire.

Dans la pièce se trouvaient quatre personnes, ou plus précisément trois personnes et un cadavre. Le cadavre du propriétaire pour être plus exact. Celui-ci était affalé de tout son long sur son bureau, baignant dans son sang, les yeux exorbités, comme surpris lui-même de sa propre mort.

Juste à côté de sa tête, assise nonchalamment sur le bureau, se tenait une jeune femme jouant distraitement avec un couteau taché de sang, un air profondément ennuyé inscrit sur le visage. Elle portait un pantalon moulant en cuir souple, une chemise de soie blanche bouffante dont les manches étaient serrées par des gants du même cuir que son pantalon. À ses pieds, elle avait de grosses bottes à talon, elles aussi en cuir. Un masque, toujours de la même matière, couvrait la moitié de son visage, ne révélant que ses lèvres pulpeuses, ourlées dans une moue boudeuse, et ses yeux noisettes pétillants. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en boucles souples sur ses épaules graciles.

\- Que font ces imbéciles d'Aurors ? Ne les a-t-on pas déjà avertis de notre présence ? pesta-t-elle en plantant son couteau dans le bois lustré du bureau.

\- Du calme, répliqua une voix à sa droite. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions pressés. Et puis, tu sais bien que ces messieurs du Ministère aiment prendre leur temps…

La jeune femme eut une moue peu convaincue.

Celui qui venait de parler se tenait assis les jambes croisées dans un fauteuil de velours vert, qui avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête à l'homme actuellement mort sur son bureau. L'inconnu portait presque la même tenue que la jeune femme, excepté le fait que ses bottes soient plus fines et montantes et qu'il portait une cape noire sur les épaules. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une patience contenue, et fixaient les lourdes portes en chêne du bureau. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond semblaient être dotés d'une volonté propre, farouches, à l'image de leur propriétaire dont le sourire en coin ne quittait pas les lèvres.

\- Moi cha m'arranche bien qu'ils choient en retard, intervint une troisième voix dans le fond de la pièce. Oh, bon chang… ches gâteaux sont absolument délichieux ! Vous devriez goûter, j'vous jure !

La jeune femme eut tout d'abord une expression dégoûtée avant de paraître excédée.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te goinfrer sur chacun de nos lieux de travail ?

Son interlocuteur se détourna du plateau qu'il était en train de dévorer, du sucre glace plein la figure. De même que les deux autres, il portait la même tenue en cuir et soie. Sa chemise s'ouvrait légèrement sur un torse large et musclé, maculé de quelques tâches de son. Il était roux, des taches de rousseur couvrant le bas de son visage qui n'était pas caché par le masque. Il fusilla la jeune fille de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

\- Maaaiiiis, geignit-il. On est parti avant manger ! J'avais faim moi !

\- Tu m'exaspères…, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton méprisant.

\- Voyons, temporisa celui aux cheveux noirs. S'il n'agissait pas ainsi, ce ne serait plus notre bon vieux Jack, n'est-ce pas, Lou ?

La jeune femme soupira en détournant le regard.

\- Si tu le dis, Fawn.

Un grand fracas résonna soudain au rez-de-chaussée, faisant sourire de concert les trois protagonistes. Lou sauta au bas du bureau, son couteau en main, en faisant apparaître un deuxième dans son autre main, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Jack s'essuya le sucre glace qui lui restait sur la figure, et se redressa, carrant les épaules dans une attitude de combat. Fawn, quant à lui, se contenta d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur, et de se lever calmement, déliant ses muscles fins.

\- Il semblerait que la cavalerie soit là, annonça-t-il bien que ce fut inutile.

\- Toujours aussi discrets, railla Jack.

\- Enfin de l'action ! s'emporta Lou, le regard un peu fou.

Fawn leva les yeux au ciel.

\- On a déjà dit mainte fois qu'il était interdit de tuer les représentants de l'ordre, Lou…

La jeune femme se tourna vers Fawn comme s'il venait de la priver de cadeaux de Noël.

\- Même pas un peu ?

Fawn secoua la tête. Jack éclata de rire.

\- Et après tu te moques de mon amour pour la nourriture ? Tu es vachement plus tordue !

Lou fusilla Jack du regard. Fawn dissimula un ricanement devant les gamineries de ses complices.

\- Préparez-vous à accueillir celui qu'on nomme « Le Faucon », dit-il dans un murmure, reportant son attention sur les double porte de chêne.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que ces dernières s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant apparaître un Auror en long manteau gris flanqué d'autres Aurors, en robe pourpre eux. Tous avaient leur baguette pointée dans la direction des trois jeunes gens. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de leur présence, « Le Faucon » cracha :

\- Le Trio d'Ombre, évidemment.

Les lèvres de Fawn s'écoulèrent dans un sourire presque amical.

\- Messieurs ! Nous avons failli vous attendre…, dit-il alors que Jack baillait et que Lou faisait cliqueter ses couteaux.

Le regard de l'Auror en chef se porta alors sur le cadavre. Une moue dégoûtée se peignit sur ses traits.

\- Et oui ! Trop tard ! chantonna Lou d'un air joyeux.

\- Espèce de…, commença l'un des Aurors mais « Le Faucon » l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Vous trouverez tous les documents incriminant cette ordure dans le coffre là-bas, continua Fawn d'un ton jovial sans se soucier de l'interruption.

Il pointa du doigt un coffre fort… défoncé. La porte était en effet complètement arrachée.

\- Ah… Excusez-moi, fit Jack d'un air gêné en se passant la main derrière la nuque. Je me suis un peu laissé emporté, je n'ai pas trop contrôlé ma force…

Derrière l'Auror en chef, un des Aurors étouffa une exclamation.

\- Les documents ne servent plus à rien ! fulmina « Le Faucon ». Puisque vous avez tué le coupable !

\- Oh, en effet, constata Fawn sans cesser de sourire. Bah… considérons qu'il a eu ce qu'il méritait dans ce cas…

\- Certainement pas ! feula « Le Faucon ». Ce n'est pas à vous de faire justice ! C'est aux Aurors et aux Juges d'en décider ! Vous n'en restez pas moins que des meurtrier aux yeux de la Justice…

\- Ah oui ?! intervint alors Jack d'une voix colérique. Et lui, il n'est pas un meurtrier peut-être ? Votre soi-disant Justice ne trouvera jamais rien qui le relie à ces meurtres, parce qu'il vous faudra des preuves ! Preuves que vous n'obtiendrez jamais ! Et il s'en serait sorti ! Comme tous ces pourris…

\- Jack, intervint Fawn d'un ton ferme.

Ce dernier contint sa rage en serrant les poings, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. Un des Aurors, un jeune promu sûrement, proche de Lou, profita de l'instant de stupeur provoqué par le roux, pour s'élancer dans la pièce et sauter sur la jeune femme pour tenter de l'immobiliser avec sa baguette. Celle-ci esquiva le sort avec une habilité déconcertante, et d'un revers de couteau lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Avec souplesse, elle se retrouva derrière lui, le second couteau sous sa gorge. L'action s'était déroulée en quelques secondes, et le pauvre Auror n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ne le tue pas, dit Fawn sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

On aurait dit qu'il avait des yeux derrière la tête.

Lou sourit et approcha son visage de celui du jeune Auror qui déglutit. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine. Elle lui lécha sensuellement la joue avant de déclarer d'une voix joueuse :

\- Il est plutôt mignon celui-là… Quel gâchis d'être devenu Auror… Tu pourrais servir à tellement d'autres choses…

\- Arrête de jouer, Lou, fit Fawn en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu me voles toujours mes jouets ! Il est à moi celui-là !

Fawn haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est simplement qu'il est à deux doigts de se faire dessus, et puis… c'est pas vraiment mon genre, ajouta-t-il en détaillant le pauvre Auror de la tête aux pieds. Pas assez musclé.

Lou reporta son attention sur l'Auror et sourit avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille, faisant rougir le jeune homme, et de le relâcher en le poussant vers le tas d'aurors qui avait retenu leur souffle depuis la « prise d'otage » de leur camarade.

« Le Faucon » reprit contenance et s'adressa au trois jeunes gens masqués :

\- Vous n'êtes que des fous qui se font justice eux-mêmes, vous n'êtes que des hors-la-loi !

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Trio d'Ombre ! Autrement surnommés Jack, Lou et Fawn, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Rendez-vous et aucun mal ne sera fait !

\- Pfff…, soupira Lou. Rappelez-moi pourquoi on reste à chaque fois, déjà, au lieu de partir ?

\- Pour les gâteaux ! répondit Jack.

\- Je me serais passée de cette réponse, répliqua Lou.

Fawn haussa les épaules.

\- Dans tous les cas, notre travail est fait… Autant partir…

Jack bailla.

\- Oh oui ! Mon lit me réclame !

\- Pas si vite ! intervint « Le Faucon » d'un ton furieux. Aurors, immobilisez-les !

Tous les Aurors lancèrent divers sorts d'immobilisation en même temps, mais chacun des membres du Trio d'Ombre les esquiva sans trop de difficulté. Leur silhouette commença alors à s'assombrir, jusqu'à presque s'estomper dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce.

\- Bye-bye ! fit Lou avec un signe de la main alors que leurs corps disparaissaient dans les ombres.

« Le Faucon » poussa un cri de rage quand son sort ne rencontra que du vide. Ils s'étaient encore échappés ! Une énième fois ! Cette fois-ci était celle de trop. Il se jura de les traquer jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de cheveux, dusse-t-il y passer ses nuits ! Et alors il leur ferait passer un sale quart d'heure pour s'être ainsi moqué de lui.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan** _**(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Le cadavre du propriétaire pour être plus exact. Celui-ci était affalé de tout son long sur son bureau, baignant dans son sang, les yeux exorbités, comme surpris lui-même de sa propre mort." _j'aime trop comment c'est écrit ^^ dsl commentaire inutile mdr_

"- Si tu le dis, Fawn." _Oui Fawn petit coquin qui va faire craquer mon petit Draco^^ DSL j'adore ce couple hehehe_

"Fawn, quant à lui, se contenta d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur, et de se lever calmement, déliant ses muscles fins." _J'ai lu que le début, mais j'aime déjà le caractère de Fawn :3_

"- Toujours aussi discrets, railla Jack.

\- Enfin de l'action ! s'emporta Lou, le regard un peu fou." _Et celui de Lou aussi (elle me fait penser à Hanji dans Snk ^^') et Jack aussi prcq il me fait rire ahah ^^_

"- C'est simplement qu'il est à deux doigts de se faire dessus, et puis… c'est pas vraiment mon genre, ajouta-t-il en détaillant le pauvre Auror de la tête aux pieds. Pas assez musclé." _J'aime trop !_

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà ! :D Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour info, je vais publier **toutes les deux semaines le mercredi** ^^ À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	3. Chapitre I

**NdA** **:** Hellooooo ! Premier chapitre du Trio d'Ombre après le prologue ! On y retrouve ici Harry, Ron et Hermione qui ont... un peu changés... Bah, après tout, mon histoire est bien OOC x)

 **BêtaS** **:** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD ( _Mag-chan: je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à qui ça peut être mdrr ;)_

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre I :**

Harry trempait mollement son toast dans son café, encore à demi endormi, quand Hermione poussa une exclamation qui le fit grimacer. Autant pour ses pauvres tympans…

\- Le Trio d'Ombre a encore frappé ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton presque hystérique en lui mettant le journal sous le nez.

Harry grogna et écarta le journal, à l'indignation de son amie. Malgré la fin de la guerre, Hermione n'avait pas cessé de lire le journal tous les matins. « On ne sait jamais », disait-elle.

\- Laiche-le, intervint Ron en train de se gaver d'oeufs brouillés. L'est pas du matin, tu le sais, non ?

Hermione eut une moue dubitative, mais ne harcela pas plus son voisin de table.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans la Grande Salle à la table des Gryffondors, entourés de leurs camarades, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de refaire leur septième année qu'ils avaient boycotté à cause de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Quelques élèves avaient fait de même, comme par exemple, hélas, trois fois hélas, Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de s'extasier devant la une du journal auprès des autres Serpentards.

\- Regardez-moi cet imbécile, pesta Ron. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la ramener…

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Il est fan du Trio d'Ombre, que veux-tu…

\- Il paraît qu'il les a rencontrés une fois, intervint Ginny à côté d'Hermione.

Harry ricana dans sa tasse de café tandis que Ron rétorquait :

\- Peuh ! Sûr que ce fils à papa d'aristo s'est pissé dessus dès qu'il les a vu.

\- C'est sûr que le Trio d'Ombre est tellement intimidant ! fit soudainement Lavande à côté d'eux.

\- Et ils sont si sexy…, glissa Parvati d'un ton rêveur.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux filles gloussèrent de concert en rosissant.

Ron les considéra d'un air effaré alors que Harry s'étranglait avec son toast et que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Ginny, quant à elle, sourit doucement, d'accord avec les deux filles mais ne voulant pas contredire ses amis.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux beaux yeux bleu clair se glissa alors à côté d'Hermione, entourant sa taille d'un bras avant de lui faire un baiser tendre sur la joue.

\- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Hermione eut un sourire et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de répondre.

\- Bonjour Théo…

Le-dit Théo eut un sourire rayonnant avant de demander :

\- Bien dormi ? Je ne t'ai pas vue hier soir…

\- Oh, oui, un devoir d'arithmancie à terminer, répondit la jeune fille en retournant à son petit déjeuner.

Théo haussa un sourcil.

\- On aurait pu le faire ensemble…, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton presque blessé.

Hermione se tourna vers son petit-ami, se mordillant les lèvres, un air désolé inscrit sur le visage.

\- Oh… heu… j-je…

\- Laisse Théo, intervint Harry qui reposa sa tasse maintenant vide. Tu seras, malheureusement pour toi, toujours en concurrence avec les devoirs à rendre pour le mois prochain. Et, honnêtement, je ne sais pas si tu gagnerais…, ajouta-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

\- Harry ! s'indigna Hermione sous les rires de la table.

Le garçon rit et esquiva la tape que voulait lui administrer Hermione.

\- Bon, je dois te laisser, dit finalement Théo en déposant un baiser sur le nez de sa petite-amie, je dois aller aider Chourave à préparer la classe. À tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme se leva, et Hermione le suivit du regard, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu derrière les grandes portes.

En face d'elle, Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Mione… fait gaffe, il faudrait pas que tu tombe amoureuse…, murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille pivota vers lui avant de le fusiller du regard.

\- Je sais, figure-toi ! siffla-t-elle aussi bas qu'elle le pu.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air préoccupé.

\- On ne veut juste pas que tu souffres, Mione… Or tu sais qu'avec…

\- La ferme ! le coupa Hermione entre ses dents. Je sais tout ça ! Et je vous répète pour la énième fois que je ne suis pas amoureuse ! Théo n'est qu'un amusement, c'est clair ?

Furibonde, elle se leva, sous le regard interloqué de Ginny qui n'avait pas suivit leur échange. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

\- Harrychou ! fit soudain une jeune fille derrière le jeune homme brun en l'entourant de ses bras au niveau du cou.

\- Lisa, la salua sobrement Harry sans lui accorder un regard et continuant à manger son petit-déjeuner.

\- Moi c'est Megan, rétorqua la jeune fille, blessée, en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille qui avait maintenant pris un de ses bras pour le plaquer entre ses seins, ma foi, fort interessants. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, une peau diaphane, des lèvres pulpeuses, de grand yeux de biche, et un corps… absolument superbe, dont l'uniforme de Poudlard (les jupes étaient-elles vraiment aussi courtes?) la mettait tout à son avantage. Sixième année à Poufsouffle, elle était le fantasme de beaucoup de garçons de Poudlard, et actuellement la petite-amie du Sauveur.

\- Désolé Megan, se reprit Harry en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix. Tu me pardonnes ?

Il lui fit alors son expression spéciale, « yeux de cocker mouillé ». Depuis qu'il n'avait plus ses lunettes, ses yeux émeraude étaient mis en valeur et presque toutes les filles craquaient. D'ailleurs, Megan n'y fit pas exception et rosit avant de souffler :

\- D'accord, mais juste pour cette fois, alors !

Harry eut un sourire en coin et prit la jeune fille par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui.

\- Un baiser pour me faire pardonner, demoiselle ?

Megan rougit de plus belle alors que l'expression de Harry se fit prédatrice. Prenant son silence pour un consentement, Harry fondit sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la blonde, les mordillant un peu, avant qu'elle ne pousse un petit gémissement. Il inséra immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche, l'entrainant dans un baiser torride.

\- Prenez-vous une chambre ! fit Ron d'une voix moqueuse.

Harry s'écarta et gratifia son ami d'un sourire en coin alors que Megan clignait des yeux, hébétée.

\- Quoi ? Jaloux, Ronnie ?

Le roux haussa les sourcils dans une expression comique.

\- Jaloux ? Moi ? Que nenni ! Je suis un être asexué, tu le sais bien !

Harry éclata de rire auquel se joignit son ami. Megan tapota l'épaule de Harry pour capter son attention. Harry se tourna vers elle avec un sourire crispé, elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs !

\- Oui ? dit-il.

\- Oh… heu… je voulais te dire que j'y allais, j'ai cours de potion… donc heu…

\- D'accord, coupa Harry en se détournant d'elle, cachant son exaspération.

\- Donc… heu… à tout-à-l'heure ?

\- Ok, salut.

La jeune fille se leva et sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle alors que Harry soupirait en s'affalant sur la table.

\- Arg… quelle plaie ! Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de me coller !

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa quand même, le réprimanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- C'est pas ce qu'elle me demande, et c'est pas ce que je lui demande non plus…

Il eut un sourire qui se fit lubrique.

\- Franchement, si je reste avec elle plus longtemps que les autres, c'est juste pour…

\- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupa Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'empêche que t'es pas très cool.

\- Mouais, rétorqua Harry en se redressant. De toute façon, ce qui l'intéresse, elle, c'est ce putain de statut de « petite-amie du Sauveur », je sais même pas combien sont passés avant moi, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

\- Hum…, fit Ron pas convaincu pour deux noises. On ferait mieux d'y aller, Chourave ne va pas nous attendre.

Les deux garçons se levèrent avant de prendre la direction de la salle de cours. En chemin, il rencontrèrent une jeune fille de leur année, Hannah Abbot.

\- Hey, Ron, Harry, salut !

\- Salut Hannah, répondit chaleureusement Ron.

La jeune fille rosit et se rapprocha du roux alors que le brun marmonnait une salutation.

\- Dis-moi, Ron…, commença Hannah d'un air gêné. Je… je dois aller aider le professeur Hagrid après les cours, mais je ne pense pas y arriver seule… Est-ce que… tu pourrais m'aider ?

Elle termina sa phrase en regardant Ron qui lui sourit gentiment.

\- Désolé Hannah, j'ai promis à Harry qu'on irait voler, mais demande à Dean, il serait ravi de te venir en aide, je suis sûr !

\- Oh…, fit la jeune fille l'air déçue. Je… je vais aller lui demander, alors…

Elle s'éloigna rapidement dans la direction inverse des deux jeunes hommes. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as rejetée ? Et puis c'est quoi cet histoire de vol ? J'ai jamais dit qu'on irait voler !

Ron soupira.

\- Il me fallait une excuse, répondit-il. Quant à pourquoi je l'ai rejetée, c'est exactement la même raison pour laquelle toi, tu en profites pour te faire la moitié des filles de Poudlard.

Harry fronça les sourcils et parut indigné avant de hausser les épaules d'un air faussement désinvolte.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais les voir, ce sont elles qui viennent à moi comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel, j'ai jamais rien demandé.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, mais t'en profites.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Harry. Où est le mal ? C'est pas comme si je les forçais, non ? Et puis tu devrais tirer un coup toi aussi, vieux, ça te détendrait !

Ron secoua la tête.

\- Si c'est pour être autant sur les nerfs que toi, non merci, je passe mon tour. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse…

\- Encore cette fameuse fille dont tu ne veux rien dire, hein ? railla Harry d'un ton amer. Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre, après tout.

Harry augmenta la cadence de ses pas pour doubler le roux qui se retrouva en arrière.

Ron fixa d'un air triste le dos de son meilleur ami qui s'éloignait d'un pas rageur. Où était passé l'adolescent rieur et insouciant de leurs premières années à Poudlard ? Ce garçon timide qui peinait à approcher les filles, qui haïssait sa célébrité ? La guerre l'avait effacé et laissé place à un jeune homme aigri et marqué par la vie. Ce n'était plus leur Harry.

Ron soupira et secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de ressasser le passé, il avait cours de botanique, et s'il continuait, il allait être en retard.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan** _**(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Sixième année à Poufsouffle, elle était le fantasme de beaucoup de garçons de Poudlard, et actuellement la petite-amie du Sauveur." _petite amie est un bien grand mot pour Harry ahah / Oui mdr elle se fait des illusions la p'tite XD_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Yuiu_ : Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta review !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà ! :D Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous aimez mes personnages ? :) Je sais que c'est un peu court, mais les prochains seront plus long, promis !

Pour info (je vous le remets au cas où ^^), je vais publier **toutes les deux semaines le mercredi** ^^

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	4. Chapitre II

**NdA** **:** Et bonsoooooir ! Deuxième chapitre du Trio d'Ombre ! Cette fois on y voit Draco et on a une petite confrontation Harry vs Draco ! XD

 **BêtaS** **:** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD ( _Mag-chan: je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à qui ça peut être mdrr ;)_

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre II :**

\- Tiens, on dirait que le Trio d'Or se fait la gueule, fit remarquer Blaise à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Hum ?

Draco releva la tête, pour regarder en direction de la table des Gryffondors. En effet, habituellement toujours collés les uns aux autres, les trois héros de guerre étaient chacun dispatchés à un bout de la table. Weasley se retrouvait en compagnie des deux autres Gryffondors restant, et Granger avec ses amies à quelques mètres. Quant à Potter, il était encore une fois entouré d'une multitude de greluches, toutes plus superficielles les unes que les autres. Il leur souriait, leur adressait un compliment, les gratifiait d'une caresse à tour de rôle, chacune se bousculant pour avoir son attention.

À côté de lui, dans une attitude pincée, Megan Delwin agrippait fermement son bras, comme si elle voulait prouver qu'il lui appartenait. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que Draco avait apprise cette année du Sauveur, c'était bien qu'il n'appartenait à personne. Plus volage, tu meurs. Le Serpentard se demanda depuis quand exactement il était devenu comme ça… Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il était ainsi avant la Guerre… Enfin, Voldy avait dû faire des ravages dans son cerveau.

\- Ah, au fait, dit Blaise le sortant de ses pensées. J'ai appris quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, Dray.

Draco se retourna vers son ami, un sourcil levé, l'enjoignant à continuer.

\- Et bien en fait, fit le noir sur le ton de la confidence, ça concerne le Trio d'Ombre…

Tout de suite, l'attention de Draco se porta essentiellement vers Blaise.

\- Tu sais que j'ai un cousin qui travaille à la Gazette ?

Draco hocha la tête. Blaise avait une multitude de cousins de toute façon.

\- Et bien, il a entendu d'un collègue qui racontait à un autre collègue, que le chef avait dit que…

\- Viens en au fait, Blaise ! le coupa Draco.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin.

\- Toujours aussi impatient… Bref, poursuivit-il sous l'oeil noir de Draco, mon cousin a donc entendu que Fawn, le chef du Trio d'Ombre, serait gay.

Draco faillit recracher l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

\- Qu-quoi ? Co-comment ça ?

Blaise eut un sourire.

\- Je savais que ça allait t'intéresser !

Draco cacha son rougissement en prenant une gorgée supplémentaire.

\- Absolument pas, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Oh, et bien alors je ne te raconte pas…

\- Blaise !

\- Ok, ok… En fait, selon le témoignage d'un des Aurors présents sur les lieux, l'un d'eux aurait été, à un moment ou à un autre, pris en otage par Lou. Elle le menaçait de son couteau quand Fawn lui a dit de ne pas tuer l'Auror. Ils ne tuent jamais les représentants de l'ordre, comme tu le sais… Enfin, ceux innocents, je veux dire. Bref ! Fawn a donc dit de ne pas tuer l'Auror, là dessus, Lou a rétorqué que Fawn lui « volait à chaque fois ses jouets », il faut comprendre un sous-entendu sexuel, puisqu'elle était carrément en train d'allumer l'Auror en même temps qu'elle le menaçait de son couteau, complètement tordue cette fille si tu veux mon avis. Et là, Fawn a répliqué que non, « il n'était pas son genre »… Tadam !

Draco regarda Blaise d'un air vide.

\- Ça ne prouve absolument rien…, dit-il. Il a peut-être même dit qu'il n'était pas son genre justement parce que c'était un mec et qu'il préfère les femmes.

Blaise secoua la tête, tout sourire.

\- Oh non ! Je suis certain que ce n'est pas ça, puisqu'il a ajouté « pas assez musclé », même si quasiment personne ne l'a entendu vu qu'il l'a murmuré. Alors si ça c'est pas de la preuve !

Draco considéra son ami d'un air critique. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Mais pour peu que ce qu'il ait entendu soit la vérité… Draco retourna à son plat, tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Fawn serait gay… Le jeune homme rougit en repensant à l'un de ses nombreux fantasmes concernant le jeune homme masqué. Voilà qui ouvrait des possibilités intéressantes. Si seulement il pouvait les rencontrer de nouveau…

\- Draco ! Ici la Terre, est-ce que tu me reçois ? fit Blaise en passant plusieurs fois sa main devant le visage du blond.

Draco tourna la tête d'un air excédé vers le noir qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Revenu du monde délicieux des fantasmes ? demanda Blaise.

\- Q-que ! Mais… de… Quoi ?! balbutia lamentablement Draco en contenant un rougissement malvenu.

Blaise éclata de rire devant la déconvenue de son ami qui le rembarra avant de retourner à son assiette.

Draco avait bien changé depuis la fin de la Guerre. Enfin, plus précisément depuis la mort de son père… À présent que ce dernier n'était plus là pour tenter de le contrôler et de le modeler à l'image de l'héritier parfait qu'il souhaitait, Draco pouvait voler de ses propres ailes. Désormais, il avait laissé tomber son masque de froideur, et surtout, il avait éconduit toutes les jeunes filles qui soupiraient auprès du beau blond qu'il était (il n'avait par contre rien perdu de sa modestie légendaire) en embrassant sauvagement le beau préfet de Serdaigle dans un couloir bondé. Pour dire que l'effet avait été dévastateur. Sans son père sur le dos pour lui dire quoi faire ou quoi ne pas faire, Draco affichait à la face du monde son homosexualité qu'il avait longtemps réprimée.

Certains avaient eu du mal avec ce « nouveau Draco Malfoy », mais durant les quelques mois de scolarité, Draco s'était échiné à montrer que c'était ainsi qu'il était vraiment. Et ça avait payé. Enfin, sauf pour la bande de Potter. Eux, il ne pouvait toujours pas les encadrer, et il n'aurait en aucun cas cessé ses querelles avec Potter, il avait besoin de ça, pour s'assurer qu'il y avait tout de même une constante dans sa vie.

Blaise bailla alors qu'il repoussait son assiette vide.

\- Ouah… On va bientôt avoir Potion avec les petits Gryffys, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte…

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Mets-y moins d'enthousiasme, on pourrait croire que tu rêves d'aller embrasser Granger.

\- Eurk ! Et pour que Théo me refasse le portrait ? Non merci !

\- Weasley alors ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard effaré.

\- Parle pas d'horreurs, dit-il légèrement verdâtre. Surtout après le déjeuner.

Draco ricana. Blaise, bien qu'il y avait eu une certaine gêne entre eux après que Draco ait révélé son homosexualité, n'avait pas laissé tombé son ami. Et cela même s'il était un hétéro pur et dur, quelque peu machiste et que, pour lui, le concept de deux hommes ensemble restait… très vague disons. Théo, quant à lui, n'avait pas eu la même gêne, sachant que Draco ne fantasmait pas sur eux, et puis, de toute façon, il s'en fichait.

\- Qui parle d'Hermione, ici ? fit une voix dans leur dos.

\- Blaise, répondit Draco à Théo. Il dit qu'il a toujours rêvé de l'embrasser.

\- Quoi ?! Nan mais t'es malade ! s'écria Blaise alors que Draco ricanait.

Théo haussa un sourcil et s'assit à côté d'eux.

\- Au fait, où tu étais passé ? demanda Draco.

\- Je préparais un truc pour ce soir, répondit distraitement Théo en remplissant son assiette rapidement avant que les plats ne disparaissent.

\- Pour Granger j'imagine, marmonna Blaise. Elle te mène par le bout du nez, cette nana !

\- N'importe quoi, protesta Théo en fronçant le nez.

Draco haussa les sourcils, l'air de dire « tu te foutrais pas un peu de notre gueule, toi ? ».

\- Sérieux, continua Blaise que visiblement l'idée de voir son ami sortir avec Miss-je-sais-tout dérangeait, un jour elle va te laisser tomber et tu auras vraiment l'air d'un con ! Elle s'en fout de toi, je te dis !

\- Merci Blaise, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, grinça Théo.

Baise eut l'air mortifié.

\- Non ! Je voulais pas te saper le moral ! Je voulais juste…

\- Et ben c'est raté, coupa Théo en se levant. J'ai plus faim, à plus.

\- Bravo, souffla Draco à Blaise alors que Théo s'éloignait. Tu sais bien qu'il a un sentiment d'insécurité et toi tu mets ça sur le tapis ! Franchement, chapeau, Blaise.

Le jeune homme se mordilla les lèvres, incertain.

\- Je l'ai vraiment blessé, tu crois ?

\- Sans aucun doute, répondit implacablement Draco.

\- Merde.

Draco finit son dessert et se leva.

\- Bon, on a cours dans dix minutes, on devrait y aller.

Blaise hocha la tête, et suivit le blond en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ils firent le chemin en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un couple se tripotant allègrement dans une alcôve. Un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, Draco s'approcha. Blaise maugréa qu'ils allaient être en retard et continua son chemin sans attendre le blond. Draco secoua la main d'un air désinvolte et reporta son attention sur le couple.

Le garçon, de dos, avait les mains sous la chemise de la fille, appuyée contre le mur derrière elle, et le visage plongé dans son cou. Draco pouvait voir que la jeune fille avait le souffle court et les joues bien rouges, et même si elle se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir, des bruits indécent sortaient de sa bouche, sûrement dû au fait que son partenaire avait glissé une cuisse entre les siennes et l'avait remontée de manière à ce qu'elle lui frotte l'entrejambe.

\- Et bien, et bien…, fit Draco d'une voix moqueuse. Il me semblerait que les couloirs soient le lieu pour ce genre de choses…

Le couple se figea et la jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds un peu vitreux et les posa sur Draco. Elle eut un cri de surprise et tenta de se dégager, mais le garçon la plaqua d'avantage contre le mur.

\- Ha… Harry, arrête…

Draco leva un sourcil. Harry ? Oh, c'était donc Potter l'indécent. Pourquoi ça ne le surprenait pas…

\- Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour comportement inapproprié en public, Potter, dit-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

Potter leva finalement le regard vers lui et le fusilla de ses yeux verts. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Ah… quel bonheur de faire chier Potter, vraiment.

\- Quoi ? fit le brun. Tu vois pas que tu déranges, Malfoy ? Dégage.

\- Dix points en moins pour insulte envers un préfet, Potter, rétorqua Draco l'air de rien en examinant ses ongles.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un…

\- Connard, arrogant, prétentieux ? Oui, je crois en effet, mais seulement avec toi Potter, fit Draco en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire en coin s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

Potter plissa les yeux. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant avant que le regard du brun ne s'illumine.

\- Jaloux, Malfoy ?

Il se retourna vers la fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, un peu bête celle-là d'ailleurs, et bougea contre elle lui faisant pousser un hoquet surpris. Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Jaloux ? Je ne crois pas non. Désolé Potter, mais t'es pas mon genre.

Potter se figea avant de se tourner lentement vers Draco.

\- Ah, tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que t'étais une tapette, se moqua-t-il méchamment.

Seulement, ce genre d'insulte n'atteignait pas Draco et il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à ton répertoire ? Tu me fais pitié, Potter. Mais bon, je suppose que le sang qui irriguait ce qui te restait de cerveau a déserté ta tête, tu m'en vois navré… Ah non, attend. En fait, je m'en fous.

Cette fois Potter lâcha la fille qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste, non sans que Draco marmonne machinalement « dix points en moins pour Serdaigle » après avoir vu l'emblème sur son uniforme. La copine de Potter n'était pas à Poufsouffle ? Bah, peu importe.

\- C'est quoi ton foutu problème, Malfoy ? demanda rageusement Potter après avoir fixé la fille qui s'enfuyait.

Draco prit un air faussement blessé.

\- Mon foutu problème ? Mais je n'ai aucun problème, voyons. Ah si, excuse-moi. Mon problème, c'est toi.

Potter serra les poings.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Par toi ? Certainement pas, rétorqua Draco avec une moue dégoûtée.

L'expression de Potter se fit mauvaise.

\- Tu préfèrerais te faire enculer par Fawn, peut-être ?

Draco sursauta.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Potter croisa les bras et eut un sourire mesquin.

\- Parce que tu croyais que ton fantasme était secret, peut-être ? Les filles de Serpentard sont si faibles face à la tentation…

Ce fut au tour de Draco de serrer les poings. S'il tenait celle qui avait divulgué ça…

\- T'es vraiment qu'un pervers, siffla Potter, méprisant. Comment tu peux fantasmer sur un mec qui a tué ton père ?

Draco plissa les yeux.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Potter eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, ils n'ont peut-être pas revendiqué celui-là puisque c'était leur premier crime, mais c'est certain que c'était le Trio d'Ombre.

Draco déglutit. Personne ne savait que c'était le Trio d'Ombre qui avait tué son père, sinon, comme Potter, ils le traiteraient sûrement de détraqué de fantasmer ainsi sur le meurtrier de son père. Si jamais Potter répandait la rumeur…

Draco ferma les yeux, revivant ce jour. Ou plutôt cette nuit...

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Yuiu_ : Hey ! Et oui, dans cette fin, Harry n'est pas tout blanc ! Ah et... Ron est seulement amoureux de "cette" fille, mais elle n'est pas sa petite-amie... ;)

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà ! :D Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous aimez mon Draco ? :3 Le mystère s'épaissit ? Qu'a donc vécu Draco _cette_ nuit-là ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre si vous êtes sages ! Mouahahahahahahaha !

Pour info (je vous le remets encore au cas où ^^), je vais publier **toutes les deux semaines le mercredi** ^^

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	5. Chapitre III

**NdA** **:** O-M-G. J'ai failli vous oublier. :x Oops. Bah, faut dire aussi que c'est les résultats de Parcoursup ce soir... Et qu'ils me disent qu'il n'existe pas de dossier avec mes identifiants ! J'ai eu beau ré-essayer trois fois, ça marche paaaas ! Ouuuuiin ! Je suis maudite ! Snif... Bref, ce chapitre suit directement le précédent, donc si vous voulez vous en rappelez un minimum, je vous conseille de relire vite fait celui d'avant pour vous remettre dans le bain ;)

 **BêtaS** **:** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD ( _Mag-chan: je suis toujours en train de réfléchir à qui ça peut être mdrr ;)_

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre III :**

 _Draco déglutit. Personne ne savait que c'était le Trio d'Ombre qui avait tué son père, sinon, comme Potter, ils le traiteraient sûrement de détraqué de fantasmer ainsi sur le meurtrier de son père. Si jamais Potter répandait la rumeur…_

 _Draco ferma les yeux, revivant ce jour. Ou plutôt cette nuit..._

 _ **\- Flashback -**_

Il avait entendu un bruit provenant du bureau de son père, alors qu'il faisait une énième insomnie suite à un cauchemar. Intrigué, et puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'était levé et était descendu. Il était au bout du couloir quand il avait entendu un râle étouffé et des voix. Ayant rassemblé son courage, il s'était dirigé à pas de loup vers la pièce dont un peu de lumière filtrait à travers la raie entrouverte. Là, il avait regardé discrètement à l'intérieur, et avait été estomaqué.

Dans la pièce, trois personnes masquées et vêtues étrangement se tenaient face à son père. Ce dernier était soulevé dans les airs par une force invisible et se tenait le cou comme s'il étouffait. Draco avait alors remarqué qu'un des étrangers était avancé et avait la main en l'air comme si c'était lui qui contrôlait cette force invisible, les deux autres en retrait.

Mais Draco ne pouvait quitter du regard l'homme qui tenait son père en son pouvoir. Il émanait de lui une puissance telle, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lui coupait le souffle et le clouait au sol. Il pouvait presque sentir les émanations sombres qui s'échappaient de lui, serpentant sur le sol et s'insinuant sous ses vêtements, jusque dans son corps. Draco en était paralysé, et ne lâchait pas l'homme des yeux.

Celui-ci était grand et semblait jeune, vingt ans peut-être, et il était beau. Son corps semblait parfait, ses cheveux corbeau donnait envie à Draco de passer la main dedans et ses yeux d'un vert si intense, presque surnaturel, de s'y plonger, quitte à damner son âme. À cet instant, malgré la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir se donner corps et âme à cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas. Qu'il le manipule telle une poupée, de le laisser lui faire subir les pires sévices.

Puis l'inconnu avait élevé la voix, et Draco avait frémit de plaisir, se concentrant uniquement sur ce timbre profond et sensuel, qui provoquait en lui une terrible sensation de chaleur, le faisant haleter. Il s'était présenté comme étant Fawn, membre d'un groupe d'assassins, justiciers selon lui, le Trio d'Ombre.

Concentré comme il l'était sur la seule personne de Fawn, Draco n'avait prêté aucune attention au meurtre qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux, même s'il s'agissait de son propre père. Il s'était réveillé lorsque Fawn avait tourné les yeux vers la porte et l'avait aperçu. Un sourire avait orné ses lèvres pleines, et Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de les fixer, poussant un gémissement audible.

La porte sur laquelle il était appuyé s'était alors subitement ouverte, et il s'était écroulé au sol, ses jambes ne le portant pas.

\- Tiens, tiens… bébé Malfoy, avait dit Fawn en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline.

Étalé au sol, Draco avait essayé de dire quelque chose, mais les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Fawn s'était penché vers lui et avait saisit son menton d'une poigne dure. La pensée de Draco avait alors été qu'il avait des mains parfaites, et qu'il souhaitait qu'elles parcourent son corps entier. Frémissant, il avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Fawn, lequel avait esquissé une expression cruelle.

\- Le spectacle t'a plu ? avait-il demandé.

Incapable de parler, Draco avait hoché la tête. La surprise s'était peinte sur le visage de Fawn et il s'était reculé, interdit. « Non, reviens… Touche-moi… » avait pensé Draco.

\- Je tue ton père sous tes yeux, et toi tu as aimé ça ? avait-il dit en secouant la tête, incrédule.

« Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? » s'était demandé le blond. Son regard s'était alors porté sur la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts de sang, Fawn lui-même était couvert de sang, et le cadavre de son père reposait sur le sol, la plupart de ses membres tordus dans un angle bizarre. Il avait écarquillé les yeux avant qu'un haut-le-coeur le prenait à la gorge.

\- Naaaan, avait alors fait Fawn avec un rire incrédule. Me dis pas que t'as rien vu en fait ? Pourtant tu étais là depuis le début, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien regarder… Oh !

\- Fawn, était intervenue la fille. Peu importe, on doit y aller.

Fawn avait tourné le regard vers la fille et hoché la tête avant de se diriger de nouveau vers Draco, toujours immobile au sol.

\- Juste une chose…

Un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres et il avait de nouveau saisi le visage de Draco entre ses doigts, lui arrachant un hoquet. Puis il avait brutalement écrasé sa bouche sur la sienne, avant de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Draco avait gémit et écarquillé les yeux, avant de se laisser entraîner dans le baiser le plus intense de sa vie. Fawn martyrisait ses lèvres avec ses dents et envahissait sa bouche de sa langue, tournoyant autour de sa consœur dans un ballet endiablé.

Puis, alors que Draco semblait avoir retrouvé la mobilité de ses bras et avait voulu les nouer autour de cou de Fawn, celui-ci l'avait lâché, le faisant retomber au sol, haletant.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…, avait-il dit avec un rire moqueur.

Puis il s'était reculé de quelques pas et son corps avait semblé perdre sa consistance, devenir de plus en plus sombre, se noyant dans la pénombre de la pièce.

\- Salut, sexy blondie, à la prochaine…

Le temps pour Draco de cligner des yeux, que le Trio d'Ombre avait disparu, le laissant seul dans une pièce remplie de sang et d'odeur de mort. Un nouveau coup d'oeil au cadavre de son père avait achevé de lui soulever le coeur et Draco avait vomi sur le beau tapis persan.

 _ **\- Fin Flashback -**_

Draco secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place.

\- T'as pas intérêt à dire quoique ce soit, Potter, ou sinon je te jure que…

\- Que quoi ? Que tu enlèveras des points à Gryffondor ? Ouh, j'ai peur ! se moqua Potter dans une fausse expression apeurée.

Draco serra la mâchoire. Saleté de Potter de… Arg ! Il n'avait même plus les mots pour décrire cet enfoiré !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grinça Draco.

Le sourire de Potter se fit triomphant.

\- Que tu sois à mon service durant un mois.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu as parfaitement compris Malfoy, répondit Potter un sourire en coin. Je veux que tu sois mon esclave pendant un mois, et je ne dirais rien sur ton… petit secret…

\- Jamais de la vie ! rugit Draco.

Être l'esclave de ce… de ce…

\- Ah bon ? fit Potter. Bon alors dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je dise dans toute la Grande Salle que tu fantasmes sur un meurtrier ?

\- Ça vaut toujours mieux que de te servir d'elfe de maison ! Et de toute façon, le Trio d'Ombre fait fantasmer la moitié de Poudlard !

Potter haussa un sourcil.

\- Oh ? Et le Trio d'Ombre a tué les parents de la moitié de Poudlard alors ?

Draco voulut répondre mais Potter fut plus rapide.

\- Tu réalises que c'est exactement comme si, moi, je fantasmais sur Voldemort ? Même si Face-de-Serpent retrouvait par miracle le visage qu'il avait à Poudlard je pourrais pas… T'es malsain Malfoy !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, grogna Draco entre ses dents.

Potter eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- En effet, je ne comprend pas. Tout comme tout Poudlard ne comprendrait pas n'est-ce pas ?

Furieux, Draco ne sut que répondre et se contenta de concentrer toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Potter dans son regard. Potter eu un sourire vainqueur et s'approcha de Draco pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Allez Malfoy, je suis magnanime, je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à ce soir… J'attends ta réponse dans mes appartements, dernier délai… minuit.

Puis il se détourna, laissant Draco tremblant de fureur au milieu du couloir désert.

Bordel.

Draco avait fulminé tout le reste de la journée. Théo et Blaise avaient bien voulu savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais le blond n'avait pas desserré les dents. Blaise se doutait que c'était à propos de Potter, mais il ne savait pas en quoi cela consistait, et malgré les moyens employés, Draco refusait de leur dire de quoi il retournait.

Draco était à présent dans sa chambre, marchant de long en large et en travers, à essayer de trouver une solution au traquenard dans lequel il se trouvait. Toute l'après-midi et au dîner, Draco avait observé Potter, histoire de trouver une faille quelque part, et de le faire chanter à son tour. Au moins ce serait donnant-donnant. Mais rien. Il aurait pu donner le change avec ses (trop) nombreuses aventures, mais il avait comme l'impression que Potter s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette.

Il avait toutefois remarqué une chose. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le Trio d'Or n'était plus vraiment le même. Ils étaient inséparables, on ne les voyait presque jamais l'un sans les autres, c'était pour cela que leur éloignement à midi avait fait jaser. Certes, ils semblaient déjà indissociables auparavant, mais à présent, il y avait comme… quelque chose de plus… Comme s'ils partageaient un secret inavouable qui les rapprochait davantage.

Au début, Draco pensait que c'était suite à leur année de cavale durant la guerre, mais ensuite il lui avait semblé que non, ça n'était pas ça. Parfois, il voyait les trois Gryffondors se jeter des regards entendu suite à une parole dans une discussion concernant le Trio d'Ombre. Comme s'ils connaissaient un secret que tout le monde ignorait et s'en amusaient. Et… c'était étrange.

Et puis, ils avaient tous changés après la guerre. Potter était devenu un espèce de Don Juan je-m'en-foutiste, Granger auparavant calme sortait de ses gongs assez rapidement et était une vraie furie, et comble du comble, Weasley était devenu… mature ! À lui seul, il représentait le considérable changement qu'avait subit le Trio d'Or.

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Que devait-il faire ? D'un côté, sa raison lui disait que garder son secret ne valait pas le coup de se soumettre à Potter durant un mois entier. Mais d'un autre côté… comme durant ce mois il serait proche de Potter, et donc des autres membres du Trio d'Or, il découvrirait peut-être leur secret, lié au Trio d'Ombre.

Sa curiosité bataillait férocement avec sa fierté, et il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Avoir des renseignement sur, peut-être, le Trio d'Ombre, valait-il la peine de mettre sa fierté à la poubelle ? Puis Draco se rappela des yeux verts pénétrant de Fawn et son coeur rata un battement alors qu'il se mit à rougir. Plongeant son visage entre ses mains, Draco poussa un gémissement défaitiste. Il devait prendre une décision.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan** _**(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Potter était devenu un espèce de Dom Juan je-m'en-foutiste, Granger auparavant calme sortait de ses gongs assez rapidement et était une vraie furie, et comble du comble, Weasley était devenu… mature !" _Wow on a un vrai problème ici 😂😂😂_

"Avoir des renseignement sur, peut-être, le Trio d'Ombre, valait-il la peine de mettre sa fierté à la poubelle ?" _Oh oui oui oui 😏😏_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Yuiu_ : Hello ! Et oui une énième dispute mdr XD et c'est pas fini mouahahaha ! Et tu as vu juste, c'est en effet un flashback auquel vous avez eu droit ;)

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà ! :D Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? De la rencontre entre Fawn et Draco ? Si vous trouvez Draco bizarre ou malsain (ou le Trio d'Ombre paske ils sont pas en reste, hein, surtout Fawn), bah je vous préviens, c'est pas fini x)

Pour info (je vous le remets au cas où ^^), je vais publier **toutes les deux semaines le mercredi** ^^

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	6. Chapitre IV

**NdA** **:** Heeeuuuu... Salut ? (se cache derrière un pilier) Heum, heum... (toussote, toussote) Comment allez-vous ? Pa.. pardon ? Vous dites ? Excusez-moi, j'ai un peu de mal à vous entendre... Du... retard ? Du retard ?! Et de deux semaines ?! Mais c'est scandaleux ! Je comprend votre indignation. Co-comment ? Que... qu'entendez-vous par : "c'est de toi qu'on parle, auteur débile!" ? Je ne saisis pas très bien... A-allô ? Allôôôô ? Ah, il doit y avoir des interférences... Je vais être contrainte de raccrocher... Comment ça, nous ne sommes pas au téléphone ? A-allô ? Ah, je crois que la ligne a coupé... Quel dommage ! Bref, sans plus attendre ! Voici le chapitre 4 du Trio d'Ombre ! (avec leur appel loufoque, ils m'ont fait perdre du temps ces idiots).

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre IV :**

Allongé sur son lit, une main derrière la tête, Harry faisait tournoyer sa baguette dans son autre main, la fixant d'un air absent. Comme chacun des étudiants de huitième année, ceux qui refaisaient leur septième année, il avait sa propre chambre. En effet, comme il n'y avait pas de huitième dortoir, la Directrice avait, durant les vacances, demandé aux elfes d'aménager les salles de classe non-utilisées en appartement comportant deux ou trois chambres. Les appartements n'étaient pas très éloignés des salles communes respectives, de sorte à ce que les étudiants puissent tout de même rester avec leurs camarades des autres années.

Harry soupira. Viendra, viendra pas ? Harry se remémora le visage furieux de Malfoy et un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres. Hum… remettre ce pourri d'aristo à sa place… jouissif.

Un « toc toc » discret à sa porte communiquant avec le couloir le coupa dans sa rêverie, un frisson d'anticipation le parcouru. Malfoy avait intérêt à donner la bonne réponse, sinon…

Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte, tombant sur un Draco Malfoy aux joues rouges et aux yeux gris lançant des éclairs. Harry remarqua alors que le blond était plus petit que lui.

S'appuyant sur le montant en bois de la porte, Harry croisa les bras et demanda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

\- Oui, Malfoy ? Un problème, peut-être ? As-tu finalement décidé que je pouvais révéler ton petit secret ?

Les yeux gris étincelèrent et Malfoy bouscula Harry pour entrer dans la chambre.

\- Ferme-la, crétin, marmonna-t-il.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Harry referma la porte, qui se verrouilla automatiquement.

\- Je suppose que je dois en déduire que non, reprit Harry. Alors, tu es prêt à être à mon service durant un mois ?

Malfoy grimaça et pinça les lèvres.

\- Crois bien que si je cède à ton chantage, c'est que je n'ai pas le choix, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry pris un air faussement contrit, puis haussa les épaules et tapa dans ses mains.

\- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Que dirais-tu de faire un contrat magique ?

Malfoy s'étouffa avec sa salive.

\- Qu-quoi ?! Un contrat magique ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Et bien, ça te garantit que je n'irais pas raconter ton petit secret, n'est-ce pas ?

Malfoy plissa les yeux, comme à la recherche d'une entourloupe. Le contrat magique était une version simplifiée du Serment Inviolable. Contrairement à ce dernier, elle n'ôtait pas la magie du contractant, mais se contentait de l'affaiblir, si jamais le contrat était brisé. Il ne nécessitait pas non plus de Témoin, les clauses ne concernant donc que les personnes engagées.

\- Très bien, dit-il finalement.

Harry sourit puis prit sa baguette magique. Malfoy fit de même et il lièrent leur main droite, chacun essayant de briser les phalanges de l'autre. Ensemble, ils posèrent leur baguette sur leurs mains et Harry commença :

\- Moi, Harry James Potter, m'engage à ne pas révéler, à quiconque l'ignore, le secret, _si honteux_ , de Draco Lucius Malfoy, en contrepartie de quoi, Draco Lucius Malfoy devra obéir au moindre de mes ordres sur la durée d'un mois.

Une petite flamme bleutée sortit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains jointes. Malfoy le fusilla du regard. Hum, quelque chose dans sa formulation ne lui plaisait pas peut-être ? Harry lui lança un sourire, le défiant de briser le contrat entamé.

\- Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit finalement Malfoy d'une voix grinçante, m'engage à… obéir aux moindres ordres de Harry James Potter sur la durée d'un mois, en contrepartie de quoi, Harry James Potter ne divulguera jamais mon secret.

Malfoy avait craché le mot « obéir » comme s'il lui écorchait la bouche, et Harry avait dû se retenir d'éclater de rire devant sa mine dégoûtée. Une nouvelle langue bleutée sortant de la baguette de Malfoy cette fois, s'enroula autour de leurs mains.

\- Nous nous engageons à respecter ce contrat magique, ainsi soit fait, finirent-ils de concert.

Une fois le contrat prononcé, Malfoy lâcha la main de Harry comme si celle-ci l'avait brûlée. Il se redressa et commença à faire demi-tour, quand Harry le rappela.

\- Minute, le contrat est valide à partir de maintenant. Alors je vais te donner mon premier ordre, Malfoy…

.

À l'entente de la voix, considérablement moqueuse, de Potter dans son dos, Draco se figea. Bordel, cet enfoiré n'en avait donc pas eu assez pour la journée ? Il voulait encore davantage l'humilier ? Draco se retourna lentement pour faire face à celui qu'il détestait plus que tout à cet instant. Potter le regardait avec cet insupportable petit sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait gagné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? grogna Draco.

\- Tout doux Malfoy, ricana Potter. Tiens, mets ça.

Il lui tendit un espèce d'objet rond en cuir. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco se saisit de l'objet. Il était pourpre et avait une boucle en argent qui le fermait, on aurait dit…

\- Tout bon maître donne un collier à son chien, explicita Potter achevant de lui faire dresser ses cheveux sur la tête.

Draco releva des yeux effarés vers le brun.

\- Tu ne compte sérieusement pas à ce que je mette… _ça_!

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- Libre à toi de briser le contrat.

Draco serra les poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures. Potter était le pire des enfoirés qu'il ait jamais vu. Le rabaisser à porter ce… cette chose ! En réalité, le collier en lui-même n'était pas laid, il était même plutôt beau. Le cuir était pourpre et souple bien que solide, et la boucle qui servait de fermoir était du véritable argent à ce qu'il voyait.

Draco serra la mâchoire et regarda à nouveau Potter dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale connard, dit-il avec haine.

Pour toute réponse, Potter sourit.

\- Tourne-toi, dit-il. Je vais te le mettre.

\- Je peux encore me débrouiller seul, merci !

Potter plissa les yeux et répéta d'une voix lente et dangereuse :

\- J'ai dit : tourne-toi, Malfoy.

Draco frissonna pour il ne sut quelle raison. Était-ce la voix basse de Potter, ou bien ses yeux qui brillaient étrangement ? Dans tous les cas, Draco se tourna, se morigénant la seconde suivante pour avoir obéit à Potter. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter lui prit le collier des mains et le porta à son cou. Il écarta ses fins cheveux blonds sur sa nuque, qui le gênaient pour fermer le collier, et Draco frissonna de nouveau au toucher des doigts de Potter sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression qu'ils y laissaient une trace brûlante. Puis il y eut un « clac ! » ferme et distinctif et les doigts disparurent.

\- Bravo Malfoy, fit la voix de Potter dans son dos. Tu viens de faire la magnifique acquisition d'un collier enchanté, le fermoir s'ouvrira magiquement dans un mois. Et rien que tu ne pourras faire ne l'enlèvera.

Draco porta immédiatement la main à son cou. Il blanchit en comprenant que Potter ne mentait pas, il sentait les émanation de magie provenant de l'objet. Oh, Salazar ! Il allait devoir se balader avec ça autour du cou durant un mois ? Une honte sans précédent s'empara de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de conclure un contrat avec Potter ? Et s'il ne se trompait pas, d'après la magie qui émanait du collier, ce n'était pas un simple collier, mais…

L'horreur de la situation le saisit brusquement, diffusant une sensation glacial dans son corps. Si ce collier était bel et bien ce qu'il pensait…

Draco se retourna, livide. Il ne put dire un mot, ni même regarder Potter, imaginant déjà les souffrances qu'allaient être son quotidien durant le mois prochain.

\- Bien, fit Potter d'un ton satisfait. Maintenant, suis-moi.

Dans un état second, Draco suivit Potter vers une autre porte opposée à celle qui donnait sur le couloir.

\- Ah, et…, dit Potter juste avant de tourner la poignée, dorénavant tu m'appelleras Maître, c'est clair ? De toute façon, tu as l'habitude, rajouta-t-il perfidement.

L'effroi qui s'agrippait à Draco était sans commune mesure par rapport au sourire triomphant de Potter. Potter poussa le battant de la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon aux tons chaleureux, où un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Sur un canapé et assise à même le sol, se trouvaient Weasley et Granger. Superbe, pensa Draco, sa journée n'était pas encore assez pourrie…

En les voyant, Granger avala de travers la bièraubeurre qu'elle était en train de boire au goulot et Weasley ouvrit exagérément les yeux.

\- Harry ? Tu nous expliques ? fit ce dernier en se tournant vers Potter.

Potter s'approcha et se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur le canapé en face de celui de Weasley, un sourire aux lèvres. Draco donnerait tout pour le lui arracher, ce putain de sourire ! Et le plus douloureusement possible !

\- Allons, viens, Malfoy, sois pas timide, dit-il à Draco qui était resté sur le pas de la porte.

\- Vas te faire foutre, Potter, cracha le blond avec hargne.

\- Langage, Malfoy, le réprimanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Viens, c'est un ordre.

Draco se mordit les joues pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui répondre et descendit les trois marches qui menait de la chambre au salon. Il s'approcha des trois Gryffondor avec réticence, avec l'impression que leur regard était essentiellement tourné vers la chose sur son cou.

Granger haussa un sourcil.

\- Devons-nous donc en déduire que Malfoy n'est pas là de son plein gré ?

\- Bingo, Hermione ! J'ai un gentil petit esclave à disposition pour un mois ! s'exclama Potter joyeusement en se saisissant d'une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

Weasley eut l'air sceptique.

\- Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour obtenir ça de lui ?

\- Tu lui fais du chantage, j'imagine, renchérit Granger.

Potter sourit sans leur répondre, et se servit un verre d'alcool. Il le porta à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée, puis se tourna vers Draco, à quelques pas de là.

\- Bois, Malfoy, dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

Draco lui jeta un regard vide de toute expression. Puis il s'approcha et arracha le verre des mains de Potter. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il avala le contenu cul-sec, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge. Il rendit sèchement le verre à Potter avec un regard plein de défi sous le sifflement admiratif de Granger.

Potter haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, Malfoy ? Je te préviens, tu vas perdre.

Draco détourna le regard, s'entêtant dans son silence.

\- Assis.

Draco tourna les yeux vers Potter, éberlué. Venait-il réellement de lui parler comme… comme à _un chien_?

\- J'a dit : assis, Malfoy. Serais-tu sourd ?

Potter fixa ses prunelles vertes dans celles, grises, de Draco, et le blond déglutit. Puis il vit que Potter ne lui désignait, non pas le canapé, mais le sol, à ses pieds. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et à la place, il commença à respirer trop vite. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était compressée de toute part. Il sentait ses jambes commencer à se plier contre sa volonté et luttait pour rester debout.

\- Tu vas pas un peu trop loin, là, mon pote, entendit-il Weasley dire à Potter.

Toujours fixant la place aux pieds de Potter, Draco se mit à hyperventiler. Merlin, il étouffait ! Cette pièce l'étouffait ! Potter l'étouffait ! Ce putain de collier était sûrement trop serré ! Il porta la main à son cou, effrayé. Il commençait à voir des points noirs danser devant ses yeux quand une gifle le réveilla brutalement.

Ses poumons se remirent à fonctionner normalement et il fixa Granger, debout devant lui, qui venait de lui mettre une gifle. C'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un le frappait et les deux fois, c'était par la même personne !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, espèce de Sang-de…, commença Draco.

\- Tu étais en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, le coupa Granger comme si cela coulait de source.

Laissant un Draco interloqué debout sur le parquet, elle retourna s'asseoir sur un coussin, par terre, devant le feu, et reprit sa bouteille. Un éclat de rire retentit soudain, et Draco tourna le regard vers Potter qui riait aux éclats. Draco sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre sur ses joues, la honte sûrement. Le brun semblait détendu, et non moqueur, comme Draco en avait l'habitude depuis la rentrée. Enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche :

\- Trop drôle ta tête, Malfoy ! Ahaha ! Je crois que je pourrais pas m'en lasser, je vais mettre ce souvenir dans une pensine, tiens !

Draco serra les poings.

\- Potter, si tu as fini de te payer ma tronche, j'aimerais aller dormir, donc au revoir !

Draco fit volte face, et voyant qu'on ne le retenait pas, il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Potter, la refermant violemment derrière lui. Juste avant de sortir dans le couloir, il ne résista pas à la tentation de mettre la pièce sans dessus dessous. Ça lui apprendra à prendre un Malfoy pour son esclave ! Il sortit des appartements des Gryffondor, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan**_ **(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Comme chacun des étudiants de huitième année, ceux qui refaisaient leur septième année, il avait sa propre chambre." _Trop cool ! Et comme ça plus d'intimité ? P_ _our la suite peut-être ? x)_

"- Minute, le contrat est valide à partir de maintenant. Alors je vais te donner mon premier ordre, Malfoy…" _ouuuuuh de quel ordre va t il s'agir? ? ^^_ _même si je le sens un peu mal pour Draco ?_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Yuiu_ : Hé, hé ! Et oui, je pense que tu étais sur la bonne voie XD mais en même temps, s'il n'avait pas accédé au chantage, y'aurait pas d'histoire mouahahahahahahah !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà ! Notre petit Draco est désormais aux ordres de Potter ! Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Aaaaarg ! Envoyons tout notre soutien à notre dragon national !

Pour info (je vous le remets au cas où ^^), je vais publier **toutes les deux semaines le mercredi** , heeeuuuu... normalement, ahahah ^^'

À vos reviews ! (je tiens d'ailleurs à signaler que le retard du chapitre est en partie dû au manque d'enthousiasme de vous, lecteurs/trices (je ne nie pas ma faute, hein, mais bon, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes), en effet, je n'ai eu que 2 reviews au chapitre précédent, alors qu'il y a eu pas mal de followeurs et de mises en favoris. Ce dernier point veut donc dire que cette histoire vous plait, ou du moins vous intéresse un minimum, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe. Donc, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit retour à l'auteur ? Je n'attend que votre impression, et parfois, ça me donne même des idées pour la suite, c'est donc tout bénef' ! Bref, je vais pas épiloguer là-dessus, mais à bon entendeur, salut !)

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	7. Chapitre V

**NdA** **:** Oups, heu... Bon, ben voilà le chapitre suivant je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ^^

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre V :**

Après le départ de Malfoy, Ron se tourna vers Harry, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

\- Harry, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu pensais, exactement ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se resservit un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Hermione le fixa en attente de sa réponse. Harry grogna en voyant que ses amis n'allaient pas lâcher le morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise les raisons de son geste.

\- Je m'ennuyais, répondit-il avec un geste vague de la main. Malfoy m'a apporté une distraction sur un plateau d'argent.

\- T'avais besoin de l'humilier autant pour ça ? demanda Hermione clairement dubitative. Il a commencé à faire une crise d'angoisse !

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu le défends, maintenant, Hermione ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir depuis le début de notre scolarité et en particulier à toi ? Il a encore failli t'insulter ce soir ! Ce mec est un pur connard, je vois pas pourquoi je serais sympa avec lui !

Le visage d'Harry se ferma et il avala une gorgée de whisky-pur-feu. Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un regard las.

\- Ecoute, mec, soupira Ron. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas oublier tout ça, mais on en a fait presque autant de notre côté, non ? Il attaquait, on répondait, c'était l'ordre logique des choses…

Harry émit un bruit moqueur mais ne parla pas.

\- Cependant, reprit Ron, tu dois avouer que depuis cette année il s'est calmé, quand même.

\- Ouais, parce que son cher papa a été refroidit ! interrompit Harry d'un ton aigre.

Ron ne répondit rien, de toute façon, quoiqu'il dise, Harry ne l'écouterait pas, il était trop entêté. Hermione prit alors la parole :

\- Bon, et si tu nous disais plutôt comment tu as réussi à convaincre Malfoy d'être ton esclave durant un mois ?

Cette fois-ci, un sourire vint s'égarer sur les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Oh ça, répondit-il en ricanant. J'ai profité d'une petite information à ma disposition pour lui faire faire un contrat magique.

\- Un contrat magique ? hoqueta Ron.

\- Yep ! Et cet imbécile a foncé droit dedans ! La seule chose que je dois respecter dans le contrat c'est de ne pas révéler son secret. Un secret ridicule, si vous voulez mon avis ! En plus… vous le connaissez déjà, gloussa-t-il.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

\- Et il a accepté ? Ça m'étonne de Malfoy, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même. Il doit y avoir autre chose derrière tout ça…

Ron secoua la tête incrédule, néanmoins un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça. On dirait un Serpentard, mec !

Harry éclata de rire.

\- Je sais, je vous ai déjà dit que le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard au début.

\- Ouais, ben heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait, fit Ron avec une moue dégoûtée. Imagine, tu aurais été dans le même dortoir que la fouine ! Pire, tu aurais été ami avec lui !

Harry mima l'action de vomir sous les rires de Ron. Hermione, elle, pensait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

.

Lorsque Draco rentra dans ses appartements, il se sentait nauséeux. Il ouvrit la porte qui donnait dans le salon, et le traversa rapidement pour se rendre dans sa chambre, chancelant.

Il avait l'impression que le collier qu'il portait le brûlait. Même si le revêtement intérieur était doux, il avait tellement tiré dessus qu'il était certain que sa peau était désormais rouge. Sur le trajet qui le séparait de sa chambre, Draco avait tout essayé, la magie, la force, la persuasion (même si supplier un collier était fondamentalement complètement idiot), mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Et Draco était obligé de croire Potter, ce fichu collier ne s'enlèverait que dans un mois ou du moins, quand Potter daignerait le lui retirer.

Draco entra dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, et il était plus que pâle, presque translucide. La pâleur de sa peau tranchait avec le pourpre sombre du… collier, le faisant ressortir encore davantage. Draco avait l'impression de ne voir que cela. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se diriger ailleurs que sur ce morceau de cuir qui lui enserrait le cou.

Draco eut la brusque envie de pleurer alors que son souffle se bloquait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sa vue se brouilla et il chancela. Il dut se rattraper au bord du lavabo pour ne pas tomber, sa respiration se faisant erratique.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Pourquoi s'était-il précipité comme un imbécile chez Potter ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ce stupide Contrat Magique ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas résisté à avoir la moindre petite information sur Fawn ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à capter l'attention d'un homme qui ne poserait jamais les yeux sur lui ? Pourquoi ? Et maintenant il se retrouvait à la merci de Potter… Comme s'il n'avait pas été suffisamment contraint dans sa vie… Était-il à ce point masochiste ?

Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage et il émit un son étranglé. Il s'affaissa contre le mur et glissa au sol, une main toujours sur le rebord du lavabo. Il avait mal à la poitrine, comme si elle était comprimée. Il serra son vêtement au niveau du coeur et une nausée le prit. Il hoqueta avant de vomir sur le sol. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Draco, est-ce que… Oh Merlin !

Draco sentit des bras le soulever et lui ôter sa robe de sorcier.

\- Blaise, viens m'aider ! entendit-il Théo crier alors qu'il tentait de le soulever.

Draco avait à peine conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il avait l'impression que ses entrailles se tordaient dans tous les sens, le rendant nauséeux au possible. Il sentit tout de même des bras forts le soulever par les épaules et l'emmener hors de la salle de bain pendant que quelqu'un lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort. Blaise et Théo, réalisa-t-il.

Une bouffée de panique le prit alors. Non ! Il allaient voir le… le collier ! Il essaya de s'éloigner des deux garçons, mais Blaise, qui le retenait pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule, tint bon. Théo se saisit alors de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger. Après quelques instants de lutte, Draco abandonna et s'affaissa contre Blaise en sanglots.

Le grand noir le déposa sur son lit et Théo lui passa un linge humide sur le front. Au bout d'un moment, Draco reprit doucement conscience de la réalité. Il regarda le plafond, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de ses amis qui, il le savait, serait rempli d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude.

\- Draco, appela doucement Théo. Peut-on savoir ce qui t'a mit dans cet état ?

Draco secoua la tête de droite à gauche, fermant les yeux avec force.

\- Ça a un rapport avec ce collier ? demanda Blaise.

Draco rouvrit brusquement les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un cri de détresse. Il sentit Théo s'approcher et examiner le collier. Il détourna le regard vers le mur de sa chambre.

\- Un collier enchanté…, souffla-t-il. Il ne s'enlève que lorsque son propriétaire le souhaite. Ce qui veut dire que tu es…

Un silence pesant prit place dans la chambre. Oui, il était désormais un esclave.

\- Qui ? fit alors Blaise d'un ton vibrant de colère.

-Po… Potter, répondit Draco d'une voix éraillée.

\- Je vais aller tuer ce fils de chien ! rugit Blaise en se levant brusquement du lit.

\- Non…, protesta Draco. C'est trop tard, ça ne sert à rien…

\- Mais…

\- Blaise, laisse, intervint Théo.

Le noir se laissa retomber sur le lit, néanmoins, il n'abandonnera pas ses idées de vengeance, Draco en était sûr. Blaise était quelqu'un de très rancunier.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Théo après un silence.

Draco soupira et tourna finalement le regard vers ses amis. Ils le fixaient bien évidemment avec une inquiétude présente au fond de leurs yeux. Bien que la colère y soit aussi. Néanmoins, Draco savait qu'elle n'était pas dirigée vers lui.

Draco ferma les yeux et entreprit de leur raconter l'histoire, en omettant tout de même le contenu de son secret. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ses amis, mais il ne voulait pas voir le jugement dans leurs yeux.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! finit-il avec hargne. Je me contrefiche de ce putain de secret ! Je me suis laissé emporté, et maintenant…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, la gorge nouée.

\- Nous pouvons déjà nous estimer chanceux que ce ne soit que pour un mois, résonna Théo.

Blaise le fusilla du regard.

\- QUE pour un mois ? Non mais tu as vu quel connard est devenu Potter cette année ? Depuis qu'il a fait manger les pissenlits par la racine à Tu-sais-qui, il est devenu complètement imbu de lui-même ! Avant, il avait au moins une espèce de morale de Gryffondor à deux balles qui le rendait à peu près respectable, mais là ! Il n'est plus le Potty sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin que tout le monde connaissait ! M'étonnerais même pas qu'il devienne le prochain mage noir, tiens…

\- Blaise ! l'interrompit Théo.

\- Quoi ! cracha le noir.

Théo lui désigna Draco toujours apathique dans son lit. Blaise bougonna un moment mais se tut, par égard pour Draco. Théo posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Allez, courage p'tit dragon. Tu sauras en tirer profit, comme à chaque fois.

Le regard de Draco sembla alors s'illuminer d'une flamme nouvelle. Il se redressa et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de ses amis qui étaient interloqués par ce soudain revirement de comportement.

\- Exactement ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai failli oublié pourquoi j'avais fait ça !

Théo haussa un sourcil et Blaise se pencha en avant, intéressé. Draco laissa un sourire en coin venir fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Le Trio d'Or cache quelque chose depuis la rentrée, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Et ça a avoir avec le Trio d'Ombre, j'en suis certain.

Théo secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit-il. Je l'aurais remarqué si Hermione cachait quelque chose.

Blaise intervint d'un ton railleur :

\- Parce que tu sais ce qu'elle fait du temps où tu n'es pas collé à elle peut-être ?

Théo se tendit.

\- Dans un couple, chacun a droit à son propre espace, siffla-t-il à l'adresse du noir. Enfermer l'autre personne dans un cocon n'est pas la bonne méthode pour se faire aimer d'elle, Blaise.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Désolé Théo, mais je suis sûr qu'ils cachent quelque chose…, dit-il au jeune homme qui afficha alors un air légèrement blessé. Et je jure que je découvrirais quoi !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan**_ **(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Et maintenant il se retrouvait à la merci de Potter… Comme s'il n'avait pas été suffisamment contraint dans sa vie… Était-il à ce point masochiste ?" Possible 😂😂

"- Blaise ! l'interrompit Théo.

\- Quoi ! cracha le noir." _Il a pas tord 😅😂_

"Théo posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Allez, courage p'tit dragon." _Trop chou !😍_

"Harry mima l'action de vomir sous les rires de Ron. Hermione, elle, pensait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche." _évidemment qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre les deux *sourire pervers*_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Lulli_ : Hey ! Merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir x)

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Voili voilou ! Un petit message de soutien pour Dracounet ? :3 Une association anti-Harry ?

Pour info (je vous le remets au cas où ^^), je vais publier **toutes les deux semaines le mercredi** , heeeuuuu... normalement (pas comme si on était samedi, hein)

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	8. Chapitre VI

**NdA** **:** Oups, heu... Bon, ben voilà le chapitre suivant je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ^^

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **/!\ INFORMATION PRÉ-CHAPITRE /!\**

(instant pub)

 _*Vous pourrez passer cette annonce dans 15 secondes*_

J'ai publié une nouvelle histoire (qui n'est pas une fan fiction) sur le site Wattpad, si vous aimez mes écrits en général, ben allez faire un tour dessus, ça mange pas de pain ;)

L'histoire en question se nomme : **Vampire: mode d'emploi (tome 1)** par _LavraiePakalos_ (Pakalos était déjà pris... snif...), je vous mets ci-dessus le résumé (qui est très nul, franchement, ne vous y fiez pas, c'est pas très représentatif):

Un fou furieux avec des canines un peu trop longues pour que ce soit normal vous a sauvagement sauté dessus et malencontreusement fait de vous un vampire ? Oui ? Vous êtes perdu et ne savez pas comment gérer votre nouvelle vie (sans mauvais jeu de mot) ? Alors ce livre explicatif est fait pour vous ! Le manuel de survie pour les vampires vous tend les bras ! Ouvrez-le (et lisez-le aussi, sinon ça sert à rien, enfin si vous savez lire) et vous ne vous ferez pas assassiner bêtement et gèrerez votre vie (toujours sans jeu de mot, je vous assure) comme un pro !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre VI :**

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la place vide, quelques rangs derrière lui. Malfoy n'était pas venu en cours ce matin. Avait-il trop honte pour se montrer avec son collier devant les élèves de Poudlard ? Harry fronça les sourcils, déçu. Il aurait voulu voir Malfoy. Rien que pour lui lancer un sourire vainqueur et le faire enrager. Mais Malfoy n'était pas là, ce qui mettait à mal ses envies de moquerie.

Il avait conscience d'être légèrement excessif concernant l'humiliation de Malfoy, mais il se résonnait en se disant qu'il avait toujours été excessif quand ça concernait le blond. Comme en première année avec cette stupide histoire de duel, en quatrième année avec le badge « Potter pue », en sixième avec le Sectumsempra… Harry grimaça à ce souvenir. Heureusement que Rogue n'avait pas été loin à ce moment-là…

Harry soupira en essayant de reporter son attention sur le cours d'histoire de la magie. Ce faisant, il croisa les yeux bleus furieux de Zabini. Harry se pu s'empêcher de lui décocher un rictus moqueur. Zabini lui adressa un signe obscène de la main et Harry ricana, s'attirant un coup de coude d'Hermione. Au moins Malfoy en avait visiblement parlé à ses amis. Harry se contenterait d'eux. Même si c'était beaucoup moins drôle.

Harry avait parfaitement conscience qu'il agissait exactement comme son père et Sirius envers Rogue lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, mais il se disait que Malfoy le méritait. De toute façon, le blond le méritait en effet… n'est-ce-pas ? Harry fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête lorsqu'un pincement lui enserra la poitrine. Il ne ressentirait pas de culpabilité pour cet enfoiré. Pas question.

Harry remarqua que Zabini et Nott chuchotaient tout en lui jetant de fréquentes oeillades assassines. Peut-être planifiaient-ils sa mort prochaine. Harry leur envoya un grand sourire.

La fin du cours sonna et tous les étudiants se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle, se dirigeant dans un brouhaha infernal vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. En sortant, Zabini passa près d'Harry et lui donna un grand coup d'épaule avant de quitter la salle à son tour, derrière Nott. Harry en fut amusé, bien qu'il eut mal au bras. Il sortit à la suite de Ron et Hermione et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble vers la Grande Salle, Harry dit, faisant demi-tour :

\- J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens.

Ron et Hermione ne protestèrent pas, et de toute façon, il était déjà hors de portée de voix pour qu'ils le fassent.

Longeant le couloir, Harry se dirigeait vers sa destination, lorsqu'il fut intercepté par une blonde plantureuse qui lui sauta au cou.

\- Harrychou ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Ah, il s'agissait donc de Megan. La jeune fille lui ravit alors la bouche et voulu approfondir le baiser, mais Harry la repoussa.

\- Désolé, mais je suis occupé, là.

\- Occupé ? demanda Megan en se collant davantage à lui d'une manière langoureuse. Ne veux-tu pas être occupé par quelque chose de plus intéressant ?

Harry baissa les regard vers la jeune fille et les traits de Malfoy se superposèrent à ceux de Megan. Il eut un rictus moqueur. Il prit les poignets de la jeune fille entre ses mains et l'éloigna de lui.

\- Non, ce que je dois faire et bien plus intéressant que de m'enfermer avec toi dans une classe vide.

Megan fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas en voir une autre, c'est ça ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Les filles étaient d'un chiant !

\- Ouais, c'est ça, répondit-il d'un ton hautain. Maintenant,laisse-moi passer.

Les yeux bleus de Megan lui envoyèrent de éclairs et Harry se surprit à vouloir qu'ils soient moins bleu ciel, plus… gris.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, protesta Megan. Dis-moi qui est cette garce, Harry !

Harry lui jeta un regard dédaigneux et la poussa sur le côté.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser passer, maintenant, dégage.

Laissant la jeune fille écumer de fureur dans le couloir, Harry prit le chemin des appartements de Malfoy, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

.

Draco ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, le regard fixé sur le feu de la cheminée du salon, enveloppé dans un grand plaid appartenant à Blaise. Il imaginait Potter en train de rôtir dans les flammes et c'en était presque amusant. Le bruit d'une personne toquant à la porte de l'appartement le sortit de ses songes bienheureux. Draco fronça les sourcils. Blaise et Théo avaient le mot de passe, puisque c'était leur appartement, donc en toute logique, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Draco se figea, tentant de ne faire aucun bruit. Il ne voulait que personne ne le voie. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas réglé ce problème de collier bien trop voyant.

Les coups se firent plus insistants et Draco enfonça son visage dans ses genoux, se terrant sous le plaid, ne laissant dépasser que ses fins cheveux dorés.

\- Tu ne serais pas un imbécile, je t'aurais presque trouvé mignon Malfoy !

Draco sursauta. Adossé contre la porte d'entrée, Potter le dévisageait d'un air moqueur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Comment es-tu entré ? s'affola-t-il en fixant le montant de bois toujours fermé.

Potter se redressa d'un coup d'épaule et fit un geste vague de la main.

\- Complètement idiot de mettre un portrait de Salazar pour garder l'entrée si tu veux mon avis, il suffit d'être un minimum persuasif et de savoir parler fourchelang…

Draco se renfrogna. Evidemment. Rien n'était impossible pour Saint Potter. Plus très Saint d'ailleurs.

\- Bon, Malfoy, tu vas me dire pourquoi t'étais pas en cours, ce matin ?

Draco le fusilla du regard.

\- T'es ma mère peut-être ? siffla-t-il.

Potter leva les mains en l'air, un sourire faussement innocent prenant place sur son visage.

\- Encore heureux que non, dit-il. Mais n'importe quel maître digne de ce nom se ferait du souci pour son petit chien adoré n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de le tuer du regard. Puisse-t-il mourir.

\- Tout doux, Malfoy, couché, se moqua Potter en s'avançant dans le salon.

Draco détourna le regard, fixant obstinément les flammes.

\- Zabini et Nott ont dit aux profs que tu étais malade…

\- Peut-être parce que je suis malade, grinça Draco.

Potter s'installa en face de lui, sur un fauteuil.

\- Ah oui, dit-il l'air de rien. Ça doit être parce que tu ne m'as pas obéi hier quand je t'ai dit de t'asseoir.

Draco tourna tellement vite sa tête vers Potter qu'il jurerait avoir entendu ses vertèbres craquer. Il le regarda avec horreur. Quoi ? Sa magie aurait donc déjà diminué parce qu'il n'avait pas obéi à l'ordre de Potter ?

\- Du calme Malfoy, fit Potter en riant. Cet ordre n'en était pas vraiment un, si tu es malade c'est juste que tu n'es qu'une petite nature.

Draco plissa les yeux, mais ne répondit pas et se détourna de nouveau. Il ne donnerait pas le plaisir à Potter d'encore se moquer de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il tout de même au bout d'un moment sans quitter le feu du regard.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Potter. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin.

Draco retint un soupir. Potter savait très bien pourquoi il n'était pas en cours. Il venait ici uniquement pour se moquer de lui, et le rabaisser. Encore. Draco porta inconsciemment la main à son cou, effleurant le collier.

\- Ah ! C'est donc pour ça ! fit soudain Potter le faisant sursauter. Tu as honte de ton collier, peut-être, Malfoy ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un sang-mêlé, répliqua Draco. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça signifie.

Potter eut l'air étonné.

\- Parce que ça veut dire autre chose que simplement tu m'appartiens ?

Draco serra les dents et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon sang Potter ! Demande à ta chère copine Granger, elle doit le savoir, elle !

Potter fronça les sourcils.

\- Non. Toi, explique. Ah, et c'est un ordre, Malfoy.

Draco souffla d'agacement.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu as acheté ce collier, Potter, mais ce n'est certainement pas au chemin de Traverse.

\- À vrai dire, je l'ai trouvé au Manoir des Black.

Draco prit un air horrifié. Non ? Il avait pas fait ça ?!

\- Bref, où je l'ai trouvé importe peu, continue, Malfoy.

\- Bien sûr que si ça importe ! s'écria Draco presque hystérique. Bordel, tu ne sais même pas quels sorts ont été posés dessus et tu me le fais porter ! Mais t'es complètement malade !

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- T'as l'air d'aller bien je trouve, ce collier va pas te dévorer, si ?

Draco secoua la tête, incrédule. Potter était encore plus dérangé et inconscient qu'il ne le pensait. Il ravala sa salive et continua son explication.

\- Ce genre de collier n'a plus été fabriqué depuis des siècles. Ils ont été interdits, et pour une bonne raison : ils… soumettent complètement son porteur à un autre sorcier, et plus précisément celui qui a mis le collier autour du cou de l'autre.

\- Jusque là, pas de grande différence avec le Contrat Magique qu'on a passé, le contrat te donne même une garantie.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

\- Laisse-moi finir et tais-toi, Potter.

Aussitôt, Draco sentit une petite décharge lui piquer le cou, à hauteur du collier. Il grimaça et frotta sa peau, un peu rougie. Merde, le collier commençait à être effectif.

\- La problème avec ce genre de collier, c'est qu'il ne font pas que soumettre le sorcier à son… maître, mais l'empêche aussi de se rebeller contre lui, de lui faire du mal, physiquement ou moralement. Ils ont été inventé à l'époque gréco-romaine, par des sorciers qui voulaient contrôler les rébellions de leurs esclaves. Au départ, il s'agissait de lourds colliers en fer, voire des bracelets dans certains cas, mais par la suite, et notamment au dix-septième siècle, les colliers sont devenus plus… esthétiques, disons… Ils gardaient leur fonction première, bien sûr, mais n'étaient plus ces hideux cercles de fer.

\- Et pourquoi ils ont changé l'apparence des colliers ? interrogea Potter.

\- La mode était venue à qui avait le plus bel esclave, continua Draco avec un sourire désabusé, qu'il soit homme ou femme, et les courtisans exposaient leurs propriétés, se vantant auprès de leurs semblables. Chacun voulait montrer qu'il était meilleur que les autres, plus fort, plus riche… Mais suite à quelques problème de… mortalité, la production et la vente de ces colliers avaient été interdite.

-De mortalité ?

\- Les « esclaves » se rebellaient et, à cause du collier, mourraient.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas que les Black aient un collier de ce genre chez eux…

-Parce que les Malfoy n'en auraient pas peut-être ? railla Potter.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- C'est possible, les Black sont une famille plus ancienne que les Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas exclu.

Le silence prit place dans la pièce et Draco ramena davantage ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il avait clairement conscience qu'il se mettait en position de faiblesse devant son ennemi juré, mais il s'en fichait. Dorénavant, il était l'esclave de Potter, rien ne pouvait être pire.

\- Donc maintenant je peux te faire faire n'importe quoi, et tu ne pourras jamais tenter quoique ce soit qui me portera préjudice.

\- Bravo Potter, tu es un bon élève, dix points pour Gryffondor, grommela Draco en enfonçant son visage dans ses genoux pour cacher ses larmes amères.

Draco sentit Potter se déplacer dans le salon et venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Draco n'eut même pas la force de lui dire de dégager de son espace vital.

\- Désolé Malfoy, je ne savais pas ce que ce collier représentait.

Draco se tendit. Potter qui s'excusait ? Qui s'excusait auprès de lui ?Et qui admettait qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Quoi ?! Suspicieux, Draco releva la tête et fixa Potter. Il ne semblait pas compatissant, ou le prendre en pitié (encore heureux!), mais Draco ne décela nulle trace de moquerie dans ses foutus yeux trop verts. Ils rappelèrent brièvement à Draco d'autres yeux verts et le blond se recula brusquement, rougissant. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Fawn !

\- Tu es désolé Potter ? fit Draco se réfugiant dans le sarcasme. Ça va, tu ne t'es pas écorché la langue pour le dire ?

Les yeux de Potter brillèrent dangereusement de colère, faisant hoqueter Draco de stupeur. Potter se rapprocha de lui, et il ne lâcha pas les orbes émeraude du regard, comme hypnotisé.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, Malfoy, cracha Potter d'une voix basse. Tu es obligé de toujours rejeter les excuses qu'on te fait ?

Le reste de la phrase de Potter se perdit dans son cerveau. Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux de Potter, qui semblaient d'un coup beaucoup trop proches. Ils avaient une couleur si intense et intrigante, Draco ne pensait pas les avoir déjà vu comme ça. Bon, il fallait dire qu'avant Potter se cachait derrière d'affreuses binocles et que depuis, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le regarder d'aussi près. Draco contempla les yeux de Potter il ne sut combien de temps, fasciné. Il avait même oublié que c'était ceux de Potter. L'iris était d'un vert profond qui, actuellement, brillait d'une lueur presque surnaturelle.

Draco haleta et se rapprocha du regard émeraude, souhaitant s'y noyer. Au visage de Potter s'en superposa un autre. Un jeune homme au masque noir et à la peau hâlée. Ses yeux accrochèrent alors les lèvres pleines qui remuaient, il disait quelque chose sûrement, et Draco gémit, ne voulant plus que combler la distance qui les séparait des siennes. Il se tendit alors et son souffle s'accéléra alors qu'il approcha son visage de celui, tant désiré, de son fantasme.

\- Fawn…, murmura-t-il comme un appel désespéré.

Une secousse soudaine le repoussa et Draco se retrouva, les quatre fers en l'air, sur le sol à côté du canapé. À cet instant, Draco se réveilla de la sorte de transe dans laquelle il était plongé, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il leva le regard vers Potter, debout devant lui. Bordel ! Il avait faillit embrasser Potter !

Ce dernier semblait mi-amusé, mi-furieux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider quel sentiment devait l'emporter sur l'autre.

\- Désolé Malfoy, dit-il d'un ton condescendant, mais je ne mange pas de ce pain là, je le laisse aux tapettes dans ton genre.

Et il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Draco assis sur le sol du salon, abasourdi. Merde, pourquoi Potter lui faisait le même effet que Fawn ?

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan**_ **(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Il imaginait Potter en train de rôtir dans les flammes et c'en était presque amusant." _Je l'imagine tellement 😂😂😂😂😂_

"Draco se tendit. Potter qui s'excusait ? Qui s'excusait auprès de lui ? Et qui admettait qu'il avait fait une erreur ? Quoi ?!" _Il est malade ?😜😜😜😂😂_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Yuiu_ : Salut ! Merci de la review :) Ouais, on peut pas trop aimer Potter pour l'instant XD

 _Guest (du 30/06)_ : Hello ! Contente de savoir que mon histoire t'intrigue ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite

 _Lulli_ : Hey ! Merci de ta review, ça fait plaisir x) Dark Harry, et bien tu n'as encore rien vu ! ;)

 _Anonyme_ : Pas mal ton pseudo, ça me fait penser à Agatha Christie x) Héhéhé, ce "nouveau" Trio est original, n'est-ce pas ;)

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Voili voilou ! Alors ce chapitre ? Draco va-t-il se rendre compte de quelque chose ? Hum, hum... peut-être, peut-être...

Pour info (je vous le remets au cas où ^^), je publie environ **toutes les deux semaines** ;)

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	9. Chapitre VII

**NdA** **:** Heu... Bonzour ? Aheum... Désoléééééeee ! Hier je me suis dit: ah cool, demain on est mercredi, je pourrais publier le chapitre suivant du Trio d'Ombre, je serais même pas à la bourre ! Et c'est seulement ce matin que je me suis en fait rendue compte que j'avais une semaine de retard :'( **/!\ Attention les mirettes, ce chapitre contient un lemon /!\**

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **/!\ INFORMATION PRÉ-CHAPITRE /!\**

(instant pub)

 _*Vous pourrez passer cette annonce dans 15 secondes*_

J'ai publié une nouvelle histoire (qui n'est pas une fan fiction) sur le site Wattpad, si vous aimez mes écrits en général, ben allez faire un tour dessus, ça mange pas de pain ;)

L'histoire en question se nomme : **Vampire: mode d'emploi (tome 1)** par _LavraiePakalos_ (Pakalos était déjà pris... snif...), je vous mets ci-dessus le résumé (qui est très nul, franchement, ne vous y fiez pas, c'est pas très représentatif):

Un fou furieux avec des canines un peu trop longues pour que ce soit normal vous a sauvagement sauté dessus et malencontreusement fait de vous un vampire ? Oui ? Vous êtes perdu et ne savez pas comment gérer votre nouvelle vie (sans mauvais jeu de mot) ? Alors ce livre explicatif est fait pour vous ! Le manuel de survie pour les vampires vous tend les bras ! Ouvrez-le (et lisez-le aussi, sinon ça sert à rien, enfin si vous savez lire) et vous ne vous ferez pas assassiner bêtement et gèrerez votre vie (toujours sans jeu de mot, je vous assure) comme un pro !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre VII :**

Harry sortit des appartements de Malfoy contrarié. Contrarié car il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait être furieux que le blond ait tenté de l'embrasser ou s'il devait en tirer une quelconque satisfaction dû à un sentiment de supériorité. Parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait, il en était certain, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, et c'était cela qui le rendait furieux.

Lui qui avait réussi, après la Guerre, à enfin vivre comme il l'entendait, à contrôler toutes ses émotions, se trouvait à certains moments démuni lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ou du moins à y trouver une explication logique.

Harry souffla de frustration. Il détestait se retrouver dans cet état. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop _avant_. Quand Voldemort était encore là. Il était impulsif, toujours à réagir en fonction de ses émotions, de sa peur. Et pour quel résultat ? Causer la mort de ses proches, de ceux auquel il tenait, des innocents. Son père, sa mère, Sirius, Remus, Colin, Dobby… Il y en avait tellement, qu'il ne pouvait tous les nommer.

Mais s'il avait été plus réfléchi, s'il avait mis ses émotions au placard, il aurait pu en sauver certains… Alors, à la fin de la Guerre, Harry s'était juré de ne plus recommencer. Il avait enfermé toutes les émotions qui ne lui servaient à rien à double tour dans son coeur, et jusqu'à maintenant il s'en sortait bien.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. _Jusqu'à maintenant._ Face à Malfoy, Harry sentait étrangement ses émotions reprendre le dessus sur lui. La colère, la rancoeur, la haine. Et ça n'était pas bon. Malfoy était un poison, il était dangereux pour lui.

Enfin ça, c'était ce que sa raison lui disait. Mais son coeur, que pourtant il avait juré de ne plus écouter, lui soufflait d'explorer cette étrange émotion qu'il avait ressenti face au blond tout à l'heure, de la comprendre, de l'analyser. Pour ensuite la détruire à sa source. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi.

Harry se redressa, confiant, alors qu'il approchait des portes de la Grande Salle. Oui, il savait désormais ce qu'il devait faire, il avait besoin de Malfoy pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et rester auprès de lui pour le rabaisser encore davantage n'était que plus jouissif. Non, en définitive, il avait très bien fait de lui mettre ce collier.

Harry esquissa un sourire narquois alors qu'il écartait les portes de la Grande Salle pour y pénétrer, tel un roi sur le champ de bataille. Que le jeu commence.

.

Le lendemain après-midi, pour le cours de potion, Harry ouvrit la porte de la classe sans frapper.

\- Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama jovialement Slughorn. Nous n'attendions que vous pour commencer !

\- Désolé, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un sourire poli, j'avais oublié mon chaudron.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, le rassura Slughorn. Un petit oubli de temps en temps arrive à tout le monde ! Prenez donc place, Monsieur Potter.

Harry balaya la classe du regard. Hermione s'était mise à côté de Théo et lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Harry haussa les épaules et chercha si quelqu'un était seul. Tout le monde avait déjà l'air en binôme sauf… Malfoy. Evidemment.

Le blond regardait ostensiblement vers le mur, les sourcils froncés, ignorant ostensiblement sa présence. Un rictus moqueur vint sur le coin des lèvres de Harry. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Malfoy qui se crispa mais ne détacha pas son regard du mur.

\- Tu sais Malfoy, fit Harry en sortant ses affaires. Ce mur ne t'a rien fait, arrête de l'avadakedavriser du regard.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter.

Harry rit.

\- Oh, et je doute aussi que les instructions ne soient notées dessus. On commence, peut-être ?

Malfoy jura et se tourna d'un mouvement brusque, il prit son livre de potion qu'il abattit sur la table avec force. Harry réprima un rire. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Malfoy tourna alors ses yeux gris étincelants de fureur vers lui et grinça entre ses dents.

\- La ferme, Potter. Vraiment, la-fer-me. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te plonger la tête dans ton chaudron pour t'y noyer.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, répliqua Harry en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ce collier, peut-être ?

Il posa son doigt sur le collier en question, caché sous un col roulé. Malfoy émit un son étranglé et chassa le doigt de Harry d'une tape.

\- Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-il avec colère.

Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à son livre de potion, listant les ingrédients.

\- Va chercher les ingrédients, Malfoy, dit-il au bout d'un instant.

\- Quoi ? Et pourquoi…

\- Tututut… Tu n'oserais pas contredire mon ordre n'est-ce pas ? susurra Harry en se penchant pour le lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Malfoy se leva brusquement, en se frottant le côté du visage, les joues un peu roses. Harry ricana face à sa réaction. Sans un mot, Malfoy se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, là où était l'armoire à ingrédients. Depuis sa place, Harry étudia le profil du blond. Il avait revêtu des habits moldus : un pull vert bouteille à col roulé qui allait très bien avec ses cheveux blonds désormais laissés lâches et son teint pâle, ainsi qu'un jean noir. Le pull et le jean étaient plutôt près du corps et Harry se fit la réflexion que Malfoy devrait mettre des habits moldus plus souvent, les vêtements accentuaient sa taille mince et le pantalon lui faisait un cul d'enfer.

« Dommage pour vous les filles, pensa-t-il avec ironie, ce petit con est pédé… »

Malfoy pesta et leva le bras pour atteindre quelque chose en haut de l'armoire. Harry haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'il était plutôt petit pour un homme, peut-être un peu plus d'un mètre soixante. Le mouvement du blond souleva un peu son pull et dévoila un bout de peau pâle. Harry fixa un long moment cette chaire blanche avant de cligner des yeux, comme perdu.

Puis, voyant que Malfoy n'arrivait pas à attraper ce fichu machin en haut de l'armoire, il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Sans bruit, il se glissa derrière le blond et attrapa le bocal de peau de serpent du cap qu'il leur fallait.

Ce faisant, il colla plus qu'il ne le fallait le devant de son buste contre le dos de Malfoy. Celui-ci sursauta et Harry vit ses joues prendre une teinte rouge. Il cacha son ricanement, mais un sourire vainqueur vint ourler ses lèvres. Provoquer Malfoy était décidément trop amusant. Harry ne se recula pas tout de suite, et sentit les muscles du dos du blond se contracter contre son torse. Il se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

\- Tiens… tu avais l'air d'avoir du mal à l'attraper.

Malfoy haleta et Harry se redressa, les cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le nez. Le blond eut une sorte de gémissement plaintif, mais Harry n'en était pas sûr car ce n'était pas très fort. Il s'éloigna et regagna sa place, quelque peu décontenancé. Les cheveux de Malfoy étaient doux et avaient une délicieuse odeur d'amande.

.

Draco était plongé dans le noir. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de où il se trouvait et commença à paniquer. Il savait qu'il était allongé sur un lit aux étoffes douces, mais il ignorait totalement de comment il s'était retrouvé là, car il était certain que ce n'était pas sa chambre.

Il voulu bouger ses bras pour se relever mais constata que ses poignets étaient maintenus en l'air, attachés à l'aide d'un foulard sûrement à la tête de lit. Le coeur battant, Draco tira sur ses liens et voulut rouler sur le dos, mais ses pieds aussi étaient maintenus, le retenant allongé sur le dos.

Draco se rendit alors compte que s'il ne voyait rien c'était parce que ses yeux étaient recouverts du même tissu qui lui emprisonnait les mains et les pieds. Il y avait un parfum étrange dans l'air, mais pas désagréable.

\- Il… il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Draco hésitant. Où suis-je ? S'il-vous-plaît, répondez !

Sa voix lui parut bien plus effrayée et suppliante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais bon sang ! Il était dans un endroit inconnu, aveuglé et attaché sur un lit ! Merlin merci, il avait encore son pyjama sur le dos. Draco se tortilla pour essaya de défaire ses liens, mais rien à faire, ils étaient suffisamment serrés pour qu'il ne puisse pas les enlever sans toutefois se blesser.

Un rire grave et profond provint alors du pied du lit et Draco sursauta et releva la tête.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de te libérer…, dit la voix. Tu es mon prisonnier, ma proie… Et je ferais de toi ce que je veux, tu es à ma merci petit dragon…

Draco hoqueta de terreur.

\- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? exigea Draco en se tournant vers l'origine de la voix. Pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

L'autre rit encore et Draco l'entendit s'approcher de lui. Il se crispa et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible.

\- N'ai pas peur mon petit dragon, dit l'inconnu d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner Draco. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu l'as voulu…

Il connaissait cette voix… c'était…

\- C'est toi qui me veux…, continua la voix en s'approchant davantage de Draco dont la respiration s'accéléra. C'est toi qui souhaites te retrouver en mon pouvoir…

Une main se posa sur son cou et le caressa avec douceur. Il sentit alors l'inconnu défaire son bandeau et le lui retirer lentement. Clignant des yeux, Draco regarda la personne qui le surplombait, debout à côté du lit.

C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, il portait un pantalon en cuir et des bottes montantes ainsi qu'une chemise écrue, fermée au col par un lien lâche noir. Il portait aussi une cape noire sur les épaules, et quand Draco regarda son visage, il haleta de surprise. Le jeune homme avait la peau hâlée et le dévisageait avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux émeraude cachés derrière un masque en cuir et ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

\- Fawn…, souffla Draco alors que les battement de son coeur s'accéléraient.

Fawn eut un sourire presque tendre qui se transforma en quelque chose de plus prédateur. L'ambiance dans la pièce changea alors brusquement. La lumière se fit plus tamisée, intime, et Draco sentit une chaleur se propager dans son corps, avant de se loger dans son ventre. Il entrouvrit les lèvres alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, les yeux fixés sur Fawn.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva nu, mais ne s'en soucia pas, cela lui semblait logique, et Fawn se pencha vers lui tout en faisant glisser le lien qui fermait sa chemise et ouvrant les premiers boutons de cette dernières.

Draco tendit son corps vers Fawn, les yeux vitreux. Il voulait qu'il le touche, il avait chaud, il désirait ardemment cet homme.

\- Fawn…, gémit-il comme une supplique.

\- Chut…, souffla ce dernier en lui caressant la joue. Du calme, petit dragon, nous avons tout notre temps…,

Draco hocha la tête lentement, l'esprit embrumé. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur entêtante et les yeux envoutants de Fawn fixés sur lui l'excitaient. Draco ferma les yeux et gémit alors que la main de Fawn quittait sa joue pour venir se loger dans son cou puis caresser son torse, s'attardant sur les tétons devenus durs. Draco arqua le dos, voulant plus de contact avec la main de Fawn, tirant sur les liens qui le retenaient.

Fawn eut un rire profond et Draco rouvrit les yeux. Il rougit en constatant que ceux de Fawn étaient posés sur son érection. Draco se tortilla en essayant de croiser les jambes, mais les foulards accrochés à ses chevilles l'en empêchaient et il ne put que serrer un peu ses cuisses, les frottant l'une sur l'autre. Draco se mordilla les lèvres en se rendant compte que ses mouvements faisaient briller les yeux de l'autre homme.

Fawn reporta alors son attention sur le visage et Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard vert qui ne cachait rien des pensées lubriques de l'homme.

\- Tu sais qu'à t'agiter comme ça, ça ne donne que plus envie de te posséder, petit dragon, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en rapprochant son visage de celui de Draco.

Draco tressaillit et haleta en se retenant de crier « Oh oui, vas-y, possède-moi ! Mon corps t'appartient ! » Et alors, le visage de Fawn, toujours recouvert d'un masque, sembla se faire plus doux, et il se pencha davantage pour poser ses lèvres avec douceur sur celles de Draco.

« Enfin ! », pensa Draco en gémissant et tendant son cou vers le haut pour approfondir le baiser. Il sentit Fawn sourire puis mouvoir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis la douceur laissa place à la passion ardente et les dents vinrent se mêler au cortège, égratignant ses lèvres. Une langue impérieuse imposa à Draco le passage de ses lèvres, et Draco rendit les armes avec délectation en gémissant. La langue de Fawn fouillait sans relâche sa bouche et Draco sentait le plaisir monter croissant et se loger dans son bas-ventre. Il se tendit vers le haut, frustré par les liens retenant ses poignets. Il aurait voulu entourer le cou de Fawn de ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Fawn se retrouva nu à son tour, allongé de tout son long sur lui, couvrant son corps de baisers. Draco se mit à geindre, une partie de son anatomie réclamant des attentions que son amant ne lui accordait pas. Il sentait des larmes de frustration apparaître au coin de ses yeux et tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, il supplia Fawn :

\- S'il… s'il-te-plaît… prends-moi…

Il entendit Fawn rire et se redresser. Il allait protester lorsqu'une main se saisit de son sexe et y imprima de violents va-et-vient. Draco cria de la brutalité du mouvement et du plaisir qui inonda son corps.

\- Aah… aaah !

Draco s'arqua en rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il sentait la délivrance arriver. Il geignit quand Fawn ralentit le mouvement et donna des coups de hanche vers le haut mais ses mouvements se faisaient erratiques et désordonnés.

\- Hnnn… Fawn ! S'il… s'il-te-plaît !

À cette supplique, Fawn augmenta enfin la cadence et Draco se mit à crier alors que l'orgasme le saisissait, crispant son corps.

\- Aaaah !

Puis Fawn se plaça au dessus de lui et dit :

\- J'aime quand tu me supplies, Malfoy.

Draco ouvrit les yeux brusquement et les écarquilla alors qu'il se retrouvait face au visage de… Potter ! Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du brun qui fit un nouveau mouvement de la main qui masturbait Draco. Le blond cria encore une fois et se déversa dans la main de l'homme.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court et couvert de sueur. Il était dans sa chambre. Merde… un rêve. Il se redressa sur les fesses et souleva le drap, pour constater la tâche plus qu'équivoque sur son boxer.

\- Putain…, grommela-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans sa main.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne faisait pas souvent ce genre de rêve, et en particulier avec Fawn comme personnage principal, mais c'était la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur Fawn à visage découvert. Et son putain d'inconscient avait imaginé Potter sous le masque de son fantasme.

Mais merde ! Pourquoi Potter ?! Draco se doutait que c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, où il avait failli embrasser l'autre idiot. Draco soupira en rejetant ses couvertures, en attendant, une petite douche ne serait pas de trop…

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan**_ **(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Mais son coeur, que pourtant il avait juré de ne plus écouter, lui soufflait d'explorer cette étrange émotion qu'il avait ressenti face au blond tout à l'heure, de la comprendre, de l'analyser. Pour ensuite la détruire à sa source. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi." _Non pas la détruire_

"Harry esquissa un sourire narquois alors qu'il écartait les portes de la Grande Salle pour y pénétrer, tel un roi sur le champ de bataille. Que le jeu commence." _ouiii😏😏_

"- Tu sais Malfoy, fit Harry en sortant ses affaires. Ce mur ne t'a rien fait, arrête de l'avadakedavriser du regard." _Bien trouvé comme verbe 😂😂😏😏👍👍_

"« Dommage pour vous les filles, pensa-t-il avec ironie, ce petit con est pédé… »" _mais tant mieux pour toi 😏😂_

"Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Fawn se retrouva nu à son tour" _ah les rêves ! C'est bien pratique !😏😂😂_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Yuiu_ : Salut ! Hé, hé, hé... Tu te demande comment on va aboutir à une romance ? Haaaa... c'est que ce sera un travail de loooooongue haleine ! J'ai déjà 13 chapitres d'écrits, plus les plans des 6 suivants, et ils sont pas encore ensembles ! (d'un point de vue "romantique", j'entend...) D'autant que je vais aussi développer mes couples secondaires par la suite... Mais bon, tu as dû avoir un petit aperçu de la "romance" dans ce chapitre ! Au plaisir de te lire dans les review ! ;)

 _Anno_ : Hey ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Trop cool ! *entame une danse de la joie* Que de compliments ! Ça fait chaud au coeur ahah XD (ouille, mes chevilles) J'espère que le suite te ravira tout autant ! ;)

 _Orcinus Orca L_ : Tu n'es pas une guest et pourtant je n'arrive pas à te répondre en privé... Bah, pas grave, je te répond ici en espérant que tu vois ce chapitre ! x) Bref, pour que Harry n'abuse pas de son pouvoir... c'est mal parti... Et quant à Draco qui ne se fasse pas manger tout cru... heeeuuuuu... bah... comment dire... MAIS C'EST CE QU'ON VEUT ! Nan, je dec, mais si cet aspect-là de la fic te dérange, il ne vaut mieux pas continuer à lire, car c'est la direction que prend l'histoire. Après, libre à toi de lire quand même, je ne m'en plaindrais pas ahah XD

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et coucou ! Alors ? Ça avance, selon vous ? Et ce petit lemon qui n'en était pas vraiment un ? Acide à souhait ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, les suivants seront bien meilleurs, hin, hin, hin, hin, hin... *sourire pervers*

Pour info (je vous le remets au cas où ^^), je publie environ **toutes les deux semaines** ;) AHEUM

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	10. Chapitre VIII

**NdA** **:** Hey ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté hier, j'étais malheureusement penchée sur UN PUTAIN DE DOSSIER DE MERDE à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Parce que, comme d'hab, je fais tout au dernier moment. Ahahaha... *soupir* Et j'ai même pas fini, je profite d'ailleurs d'un petit moment de pause pour vous partager ce chapitre. Bref ! On se retrouve en bas ! **/!\ Ce chapitre contient des mentions de torture, de meurtre et d'abus /!\**

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre VIII :**

Maximus Delpuis était quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à se reprocher. Respectable, aimé de ses proches et des hauts du Ministère, pharmacien de génie, il évoluait paisiblement dans l'arène politique sorcière d'Angleterre. Il était un père de famille exemplaire, une femme belle, des enfants merveilleux.

Néanmoins, ce n'était que l'apparence qu'il donnait en public. Il ne comptait plus les cadavres qu'il avait au placard. Littéralement. Ils s'entassaient dans un grenier fermé magiquement dans une de ses demeures où sa femme et ses enfants ne venaient jamais.

Voyez-vous, Maximus s'exerçait à un plaisir particulier. Il aimait tester des poisons de sa propre composition. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait des cobayes. Or les rats de laboratoire n'étaient pas suffisant. Puis une idée lui était venue. Il avait remplacé les rats par de pitoyables moldus, de toute façon ça revenait presque au même. Le seul inconvénient, c'était que les moldus n'avaient pas de noyau magique, donc les réactions pouvaient être différentes s'il donnait ce poison à un sorcier, par exemple. Mais Maximus faisait avec. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque d'enlever un sorcier et avoir les Aurors sur le dos. Quant à la police moldue, elle ne chercherait pas du côté des sorciers, puisque ignorant leur existence. Maximus était donc tranquille.

Oui, mais, car il y avait un mais, Maximus avait entendu, comme tous les sorciers, les « exploits » du Trio d'Ombre. Les Aurors et le Ministère les qualifiaient de criminels, de meurtriers. Mais la presse les appelaient des justiciers aux mœurs « dissolues ». Car ils « punissaient » ceux qui étaient eux-même des criminels. Mais pas n'importe quels criminels. Uniquement ceux qui se cachaient sous une couverture respectable. En somme, les gens comme Maximus Delpuis.

Et donc, Maximus avait peur. Peur d'être la cible suivante de ce trio d'assassins. Il avait cessé ses activités, mais il se doutait que c'était déjà trop tard, le Trio d'Ombre semblait avoir un don pour débusquer les gens comme lui. C'est pourquoi, il ne fut qu'à peine surpris lorsque la porte de son bureau fut défoncée par un grand gaillard roux, accompagné d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et d'une jeune femme à l'air sauvage.

\- Maximus, Maximus…, susurra celui aux cheveux noirs en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche souple. Tu as fait des bêtises, tu sais ?

Maximus sentit la sueur dégouliner le long de son dos. Il n'avait pas peur, non… Il était terrifié ! La jeune femme sortit ses couteaux des étuis à ses cuisses et les fit tournoyer en l'air.

\- Je m'en charge, dit-elle, le regard brillant fixé sur Maximus qui glapit.

Elle rit de sa réaction et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Dans un sursaut de conservation, appelez-ça de l'instinct de survie, Maximus se leva de son siège, le renversant en arrière et tenta de s'échapper par la fenêtre. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il pouvait se servir de sa baguette pour se défendre. Cependant, une force le stoppa dans ses mouvements, son corps se figea dans une pose grotesque. Maximus étouffa une exclamation qui ressemblait plus à un râle, sa poitrine étant elle aussi comprimée par la force invisible. Il se sentit alors tirer en arrière et retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil, miraculeusement redressé.

Ainsi, il fit face au Trio d'Ombre qui le regardait avec pitié et dégoût. Celui du centre, Fawn, avait la main levée vers lui, à demi fermée, comme s'il tenait quelque chose d'invisible entre ses doigts. C'était lui qui contrôlait l'emprise qu'il avait sur son corps. Maximus haleta, il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose à propos de ce genre de pouvoir. C'était… stupéfiant !

La jeune fille, Lou, faisait toujours tournoyer ses couteaux, et le fixait avec une claire envie de meurtre dans ses yeux noisette. Ils semblaient étrangement jaunes à la lueur des bougies et ajoutait comme un éclat de… dangerosité à la jeune femme, dont le corps souple et élancé donnait déjà un aperçu de la vivacité à laquelle elle pouvait tuer.

Le dernier membre, Jack, un grand roux tout en muscles, semblant taillé, au contraire de sa partenaire, pour la force brute. De même que les deux autres, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat presque irréel et semblaient attentif au moindre mouvement, comme s'il prévoyait déjà les prochains coups de son adversaire, tel un redoutable joueur d'échec.

\- Du calme, du calme…, fit Fawn avec un sourire qui aurait pu être aimable s'il ne promettait pas mille souffrances. Ce n'est que le début du spectacle, tu ne voudrais pas partir avant tout de même ?

Maximus produisit un bruit étranglé, terrifié. C'était Fawn qui lui faisait le plus peur. Le plus puissant, une magie qui semblait infinie, le plus imprévisible. Maximus regarda en direction du roux, qui paraissait être le plus sain des trois.

\- Pitié…, croassa-t-il. Les laissez pas me tuer… Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez…

La fille eut une exclamation indignée tandis que Jack haussait les sourcils, surpris. Fawn se tourna vers son coéquipier.

\- Jack ? Apparemment ce monsieur souhaiterait que ce soit toi qui te charges de lui.

\- Comme vous voulez, répondit le roux.

\- Quoi ? intervint Lou d'un ton outré. Et pourquoi on laisserait choisir cette pourriture ? J'ai demandé la première !

Fawn éclata de rire et s'adressa à sa collègue.

\- Tu as eu ton tour la dernière fois, sois raisonnable, Lou.

Jack bailla alors, coupant court aux protestations de la jeune femme.

\- Oups, pardon, dit-il alors que les deux autres le fixaient.

Puis il se tourna vers Maximus.

\- Dites, vu que vous êtes spécialisé dans les médocs, vous auriez pas un truc pour rester éveillé ? Parce que je commence à m'endormir…

Maximus cligna des yeux, interloqué. Puis il sourit gauchement, une idée lui venant à l'esprit. Il pourrait peut-être se débarrasser d'eux ainsi, et s'en sortir vivant…

\- La… la fiole violette derrière vous…, dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Merci.

Sans y croire, Maximus vit Jack prendre la fiole en question et revenir auprès des autres en la débouchant. Il allait la porter à ses lèvres, quand il demanda à Fawn et Lou s'ils en voulaient. Fawn ricana et Lou leva les yeux au ciel.

Haussant les épaules, Jack approcha lentement le goulot de sa bouche. Maximus suivit des yeux la fiole, priant pour qu'elle aille plus vite, et tue le roux du poison qu'il avait concocté. Il déglutit alors que sa bouche s'asséchait, et qu'il se tendait, en attente de ce qui allait arriver, toujours cloué dans son fauteuil.

Mais au moment où le bord de la fiole allait toucher les lèvres de Jack, ce dernier se figea, et Maximus ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement de frustration. Jack se redressa, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, mais attendez, vous êtes aussi un maniaque des poisons, si je me rappelle bien, dit-il.

Maximus sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine, et ce n'était pas dû au fait que Fawn le retenait prisonnier. Jack lui sourit alors et s'approcha de lui, lui tendant la fiole.

\- Et si vous goûtiez avant moi, histoire de vérifier si ce n'est pas un poison ? Les fioles de médicament sont parfois très semblable aux fioles de poison, on n'est pas à l'abris d'une erreur de manipulation…

Jack pressa la fiole contre sa bouche et Maximus le regarda, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

\- Ouvrez donc la bouche, fit Jack comme s'il réprimandait un enfant. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un médicament qui vous tiendra éveillé toute la nuit.

Maximus secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant de desserrer les lèvres, il sentait déjà le liquide couler le long de son menton. Jack lui saisit alors la mâchoire et appuyant à la jonction, il le força à ouvrir la bouche. Dans un gémissement de douleur, Maximus tenta de recracher le poison, mais d'un geste brusque, Jack lui referma la bouche et lui pinça le nez pour l'obliger à déglutir.

Son regard changea alors, et d'amical, il passa à enragé.

\- Voyez-vous, monsieur Delpuis, murmura-t-il d'une voix orageuse en se penchant vers lui. S'il y a bien une catégorie de criminel que j'exècre par dessus tout, ce sont ceux qui se pensent à l'abris de tout danger tout simplement parce qu'ils se croient supérieurs aux autres. Oh, bien sûr, c'est le cas de presque tous les criminels, mais vous… vous pensez que les moldus ne valent pas mieux que des rats de laboratoire. Ce sont aussi des êtres humains, avec des sentiments, tout comme vous. Et je veux que vous ressentez toute la douleur et la terreur qui les a animés lorsqu'ils ont été à la merci de votre poison. Je veux que vous souffrez comme eux ont souffert dans l'attente de leur mort… Vous avez compris, Delpuis ?

Les yeux bleus de Jack s'étaient assombris au fil de son discours chuchoté au creux de son oreille, le paralysant sur place. Jack le repoussa durement dans son fauteuil et s'éloigna.

Lou gloussa alors.

\- Regardez, il s'est pissé dessus !

Fawn eut un rictus amusé.

\- En effet, nota-t-il. Je me demande bien ce que tu as pu lui dire, Jack, pour qu'il ait aussi peur que ça.

\- Je suis très impressionnant, c'est tout, se moqua Jack d'un ton faussement supérieur.

Fawn éclata de rire et baissa son bras, rompant son contrôle sur Maximus. Au même moment, Maximus sentit le poison commencer à faire effet. Il se plia en deux de douleur, et s'effondra au sol, tenant son ventre.

Le poison qu'il avait avalé était en expérimentation, même pas fini. Mais il avait fait en sorte que les effets soient de faire fondre les entrailles puis ensuite les organes internes, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, était la durée d'action, ainsi, il n'avait aucune idée de quant à combien de temps durerait son agonie.

Maximus hurla de douleur alors qu'il vidait le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

\- Oh, pauvre tapis, se lamenta Fawn d'un ton désappointé.

La douleur était atroce. Ses organes fondaient littéralement, Maximus avait l'impression qu'un feu intérieur le dévorait. Ses hurlements de souffrance retentissaient dans toute la maison, heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la maison de ses expérimentations.

\- Quelqu'un a appelé les Aurors ? demanda Lou ennuyée.

\- Non, tu devais le faire, dit Fawn.

\- Pourquoi toujours moi ?

\- Tu es la seule qui sache modifier la forme de ton patronus assez habilement, répondit Fawn.

Lou souffla mais sortit sa baguette et lança le sort du patronus. Maximus eut le temps d'apercevoir une forme de loutre avant que la jeune fille ne fasse des mouvements compliqués avec sa baguette et ne lui donne l'apparence d'un perdrix.

Agonisant sur le sol de son bureau, Maximus se sentit sur le point de perdre conscience. Une douleur à la cuisse le réveilla soudain, et il hurla, un flot de sang se déversant de nouveau sur le tapis, n'ayant plus d'estomac pour vomir.

\- On ne s'endort pas, mon gros ! ordonna Lou d'une voix dure.

Elle lui avait planté un poignard dans la cuisse pour le maintenir éveillé. Maximus tint quelques minutes avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Rien que ne fit Lou le réveilla.

\- Il est pas tout à fait mort, dit Fawn d'un air intrigué, on dirait que ça le maintient en vie.

\- Verdict, dit Jack d'un ton docte, cette fiole ne contenait pas un médoc pour rester éveillé.

\- Parce que tu y as vraiment cru ? demanda Lou moqueuse.

\- Arrête de tout prendre au premier degré, répliqua Jack en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était de l'humour. De-l'hu-mour.

Il se remit à bailler.

\- Bon, les gars, c'est pas tout, mais moi, je suis crevé. Flemme d'attendre les Aurors, ils vont encore mettre dix ans avant d'arriver. Et y'a même pas de gâteaux pour patienter, ajouta-t-il après examen de la pièce.

Fawn haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, de toute façon ils vont bien examiner la maison, donc on prend pas de risque à ce qu'ils loupent les preuves.

\- On rentre ? demanda Lou.

\- Yep ! Ah, mon cher lit…, fit Jack d'un ton rêveur.

Fawn secoua la tête, amusé, et les trois comparses s'évanouirent dans l'ombre.

Lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent, il trouvèrent la pièce vide, avec seulement un mot du Trio d'Ombre indiquant qu'il avaient eu « la flemme » de les attendre et étaient donc partis dormir (ils leur souhaitaient aussi de beaux rêves), ainsi que le corps de Maximus Delpuis.

Ce dernier reprit conscience une dizaine de seconde grâce à un médicomage dépêché sur place, et eut à peine le temps de souffler « une loutre… » avant de rendre l'âme.

En examinant la maison, et en particulier le grenier, ils tombèrent sur les preuves accablantes dont parlaient le Trio d'Ombre dans leur mot. « Le Faucon » jeta le parchemin avec rage lorsqu'il vit, au bas du mot : « Ah, et faites des bisous à notre cher ami « Le Faucon », on aurait bien voulu être là pour l'accueillir, mais que voulez-vous, le boulot, ça fatigue » suivit d'un petit coeur.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan**_ **(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Ils s'entassaient dans un grenier fermé magiquement dans une de ses demeures où sa femme et ses enfants ne venaient jamais." _beurk 😱_

"Mais pour cela, il lui fallait des cobayes." forcément sinon ça sert à rien

"Lorsque les Aurors arrivèrent, il trouvèrent la pièce vide, avec seulement un mot du Trio d'Ombre indiquant qu'il avaient eu « la flemme »" _mdr 😂_

"Maximus Delpuis reprit conscience une dizaine de seconde grâce à un médicomage dépêché sur place, et eut à peine le temps de souffler « une loutre… » avant de rendre l'âme." _Merde_

"« Le Faucon » jeta le parchemin avec rage lorsqu'il vit, au bas du mot : « Ah, et faites des bisous à notre cher ami « Le Faucon », on aurait bien voulu être là pour l'accueillir, mais que voulez-vous, le boulot, ça fatigue » suivit d'un petit coeur." _mdr 😂_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Bah... n'y'avait pas de reviews nanonymes... et seulement 3 reviews enregistrées... snif... :'(_

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Hello ! Alors, sorry, ce chapitre st un peu court, mais il s'agit d'un passage clé de l'histoire. Nous sommes à un gros tournant mesdames et messieurs !

Pour info (je vous le remets au cas où ^^), je publie le **mercredi** environ **toutes les deux semaines** ;) AHEUM

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	11. Chapitre IX

**NdA** **:** Hello ! Pas grand chose à dire, sinon que je sui malade comme un chien ! Tout ça à cause d'un pote en carton qui tient pas l'alcool et était obligé de laisser la fenêtre de la voiture ouverte... Tsss... Faible chose. Bref, sans attendre, le chapitre suivant !

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre IX :**

Blaise agita sa main devant le regard vide de Draco.

\- La Terre appelle Draco, la Terre appelle Draco ! Répondez !

Draco cligna des yeux et les leva au ciel.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en se tournant vers son ami. Tu peux pas me laisser manger tranquille ?

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

\- Heu… aucun problème, sauf que là, tu étais en train de manger tes oeufs avec ta tarte à la mélasse.

Draco baissa les yeux vers son assiette, pour le moins hétéroclite.

\- Et alors ? C'est très digeste, répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais bien sûr…, fit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Draco haussa les épaules. Ils étaient en train de prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et Draco avait les yeux fixés sur le Trio d'Or, et plus précisément, Harry Potter. Les trois Gryffondors semblaient fatigués, et s'effondraient à moitié sur la table. Enfin, dans le cas de Weasley ce n'était pas qu'à moitié, il avait carrément la tête dans son bol de céréales. Granger dodelinait de la tête, et Potter avait le coude sur la table et sa joue sur son poing, la bouche ouverte dans une pose très… peu sexy.

\- Outch, il y en a qui ont fait la fête hier, se moqua Blaise méchamment.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais il en doutait, il avait l'impression que non, ce n'était pas la fête qu'ils avaient fait. Sinon, Potter lui aurait sûrement demandé de venir faire l'esclave, non ?

Ils virent Théo s'approcher des trois Gryffondor, et s'asseoir à côté de Granger, laquelle se coula immédiatement dans ses bras d'un air endormi en déposant un baiser dans son cou. L'air radieux de Théo fit pousser une exclamation de dégoût à Blaise.

\- Beurk ! Éloignez ce dégoulinement de sentiments mièvres devant moi de si bon matin ! Aaarg ! Je meurs !

Il remua exagérément les bras en se couvrant le visage d'un air profondément dégoûté. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les pitreries de son ami.

\- Jaloux, Blaise ? le nargua-t-il.

\- Aucunement ! répliqua ce dernier en se redressant d'un air pompeux. Le célibat, y'a que ça de vrai ! Et puis, honnêtement, ces dames m'en voudraient de n'être réservé qu'à une seule…, rajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil en direction d'une fille de Serdaigle qui gloussa un peu bêtement.

Draco secoua la tête, amusé. Blaise ne changerait jamais. Il n'empêche… il aimerait bien aimer et être aimé, lui… pensa-t-il d'un air rêveur. Ça avait l'air plutôt pas mal.

\- Ah, non ! fit Blaise le faisant sursauter. Tu ne vas pas te remettre à rêvasser !

Puis il plissa les yeux.

\- Et puis, à quoi tu rêvassais, d'abord ?

Draco souffla.

\- À ta mère en slip.

\- Quoi ?! Attends deux minutes, t'étais pas gay aux dernières nouvelles ?

Draco tourna la tête vers Blaise d'un air blasé. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin.

\- Bien ce qu'il me semblait… Bon, alors si c'était pas ma mère en slip, qui était le jeune homme dans le slip ?

\- Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion avec moi, Blaise ?

Le noir sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il avait dit, et devint légèrement livide. Autant qu'un noir pouvait être livide.

\- Arg, non ! En fait, tu peux le garder pour toi. Aaah ! Au secours, j'ai l'image en tête ! Aidez-moi !

Il se tapait la tête en se couvrant les yeux, comme si son imagination débordante allait ainsi cesser de lui faire imaginer des choses affreuses.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit ! protesta Draco en riant.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne les aimes pas poilus de partout, je pourrais pas le supporter.

Draco renifla moqueusement.

\- Bien sûr que non, je préfère quand ils ont le torse bien lisse et musclé, les pectoraux saillant avec leurs tétons roses et les abdominaux bien dessinés que je pourrais caresser à ma guise, avec, peut-être, une fine line de poil qui descendrait jusqu'à…

\- Stoooop ! Trop de détails, trop de détails !

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air verdâtre de son ami. C'était vraiment trop drôle de le taquiner.

\- Malfoy, fit une voix dans son dos.

Draco se figea et se retourna lentement. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Potter s'était levé et s'était glissé jusque derrière la table des Serpentard.

\- Quoi, Potter ?

Ce dernier eut un sourire crispé.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il simplement en le tirant brusquement par le bras.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de protester, que le brun l'entraînait déjà vers la sortie. Il envoya un regard à Blaise signifiant « je te rejoins plus tard », avant de disparaître derrière les portes de la Grande Salle. Potter n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, le serrant fortement. Draco grimaça.

\- Lâche-moi, Potter, grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Tout le monde nous regarde.

Et c'était vrai, les gens qu'ils croisaient dans le couloir chuchotaient en les pointant du doigt sur leur passage.

\- Non, répliqua Potter d'un ton sans appel en resserrant davantage sa poigne.

\- Potter ! Tu me fais mal !

Cette fois-ci, Potter s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers Draco, les sourcils froncés. Puis il baissa le regard vers sa propre main enserrant le bras de Draco et le lâcha brusquement, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Draco le ramena contre sa poitrine et frotta son poignet endolori en grimaçant. Cet espèce de cro-magnon avait une de ces poignes !

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ? lâcha le blond, irrité.

Potter sursauta légèrement comme si Draco était soudainement apparu devant lui, mais se reprit rapidement et lui adressa son « spécial sourire narquois » (c'était ainsi que Draco avait décidé d'appeler ce sourire hautement insupportable qu'il ne rêvait que de lui faire avaler).

\- Je n'ai pas assez profité de toi… il est temps que je le fasse.

Draco rougit aux mots à double sens de Potter. D'autant plus à cause de son rêve de la nuit dernière qui se rappela subitement à lui. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Heu… quoi, Potter ? dit-il cachant son embarra.

\- Je n'ai pas fait mon devoir de métamorphose pour demain, et je n'ai pas envie de le faire, donc tu vas le faire à ma place. Quoi ? Tu t'entendais à autre chose peut-être ? se moqua-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Draco.

Draco papillonna des yeux. Potter n'avait pas encore fait son devoir ? Mais… il avait été donné deux semaines plus tôt ! Et il fallait au moins cinq heures, peut-être trois si Potter avait déjà un plan de fait pour finir ce devoir ! Ce n'était pas l'affaire d'une journée !

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! protesta Draco horrifié. Et mes cours ?

Une décharge électrique lui piqua la nuque sous le collier qu'il avait caché sous un col roulé. Il serra la mâchoire ne voulant pas montrer le résultat de son « insubordination » à Potter.

\- Oh que si tu vas le faire…, fit Potter un insupportable sourire aux lèvres. Tes cours, on s'en fout.

La bouche de Draco s'assécha et il voulut pleurer de rage quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait bel et bien pas le choix. Potter sembla se rendre compte que Draco s'était résigné et sourit plus franchement.

\- Quand veux-tu que je le fasse ? demanda Draco entre ses dents.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir dans ma chambre juste après les cours, répondit simplement Potter en commençant à s'éloigner.

Il se retourna à demi :

\- Ah et sois à l'heure, sinon… je t'ordonnerais de faire quelque chose de très humiliant, mon petit Malfoy…

Une fois Potter parti, Draco laissa sa rage s'exprimer et hurla de frustration en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche. Il s'égratigna les doigts et un petit cri de douleur passa ses lèvres. Merde, il s'était abîmé les mains maintenant. Génial.

.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Théo alors que Harry quittait brusquement la salle, entraînant Draco à sa suite.

Dans ses bras, toujours l'air endormie, Hermione haussa les épaules. Ron leva la tête de son bol de céréales, fixant le Serpentard, un miel pops collé sur le front.

\- Quoi ?

Théo désigna les portes du doigt.

\- Potter vient de se lever comme un diable de sa boîte et de traîner Draco derrière lui en lui arrachant presque le bras.

Ron haussa les sourcils, étonné du comportement de son ami.

\- Ah ?

Théo le fixa d'un air agacé.

\- Dis-moi Weasley, tu n'es capable de répondre que par onomatopées ou quoi ?

Ron plissa les yeux, furieux. Théo était devenu plus agressif envers lui et Harry depuis l'épisode du collier de Malfoy.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas capable de faire de longues phrases compliquées dès le réveil, Nott.

Théo allait répliquer quand Hermione intervint.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer, j'ai mal à la tête.

Ron esquissa une moue peu convaincue et Théo se tourna immédiatement vers sa petite amie.

\- Oh, gueule de bois, chérie ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Hum…

Ron se désintéressa du couple, trempant sa biscotte dans son lait après avoir fini ses céréales. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Même s'il n'appréciait que très moyennement de tenir la chandelle. Il était sorti avec Hermione un temps, après la Guerre, mais ils avaient réalisé qu'ils se sentaient gênés tous les deux de cette relation et s'étaient avoués, à eux-mêmes, qu'ils ne se voyaient l'un et l'autre que comme un frère ou une sœur. Harry avait été positivement ravi de cette évolution, et tous trois étaient désormais bien plus proches que des amis.

Ron releva la tête en direction du bout de la table des Gryffondor. De toute façon, se dit-il avec un sourire, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Hermione.

Cependant, son légendaire courage de Gryffondor semblait le lâcher à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux limpides, et il perdait tous ses moyens. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que Harry ou même Hermione n'aient rien remarqué, de son point de vue, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre, relativisa-t-il en entamant sa quatrième tartine, au moins ses deux amis ne le faisait pas chier avec ça.

Ron regarda Hermione qui regardait Théo avec affection. Il s'en sentit jaloux. Il aimerait bien qu'on l'aime, lui aussi. Même s'il savait que c'était risqué à cause de leurs activités… Il avait tenté de raisonner Hermione, avec l'aide de Harry, mais il se doutait que c'était vain, les sentiments ne se contrôlaient pas, il le savait aussi bien que quiconque. Il espérait juste que la jeune fille ne ferait pas d'erreur et ne les compromettrait pas…

Ron soupira et se leva, l'estomac plein.

\- J'ai oublié mes affaires dans l'appartement, je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Sans attendre de réponse de leur part, il s'éloigna, faisant, par pure inadvertance bien sûr, un détour par le bout de la table des Gryffondor. Il croisa alors le regard de l'élue de son coeur et il lui sourit avec douceur. Elle lui fit un signe de la main tout en en répondant à son sourire. Les joues de Ron se colorèrent de rouge et il détourna les yeux, la jeune fille retournant à sa discussion avec sa sœur.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** _ **Mag-chan**_ **(et de** _ **louise8299**_ **) :**

"Blaise se tapait la tête en se couvrant les yeux, comme si son imagination débordante allait ainsi cesser de lui faire imaginer des choses affreuses." _pour lui 😂😏👍_

"c'était ainsi que Draco avait décidé d'appeler ce sourire hautement insupportable qu'il ne rêvait que de lui faire avaler" _Tu es sûr ?😏😂_

"Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'en plaindre, relativisa-t-il en entamant sa quatrième tartine, au moins ses deux amis ne le faisait pas chier avec ça." _Qui c'est? 😂😂😏_

"Ron regarda Hermione qui regardait Théo avec affection. Il s'en sentit jaloux. Il aimerait bien qu'on l'aime, lui aussi." _Mais on t'aime t'en fais pas 😘😘😢😢_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Bah... n'y'avait pas de reviews nanonymes... mais 5 reviews enregistrées ! :D_

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Hey ! Bon, ce chapitre est court, je vous le concède, et en plus il se passe pas grand chose... AAAARG ! Sachez que ça me frustre tout autant XD Maaaais Promis il se passe pleeeein de trucs (ou du moins des trucs interessants) dans les deux chapitres suivants ! Partez pas, hein ! Allez, siouplé ? *yeux de cocker mouillé*

Pour info (je change!), je publie le **mardi** environ **toutes les deux semaines** ;) pasque dorénavant j'ai mes mercredi assez occupés x)

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur :*


	12. Chapitre X

**NdA** **:** Sumimasen ! Et ouais, j'apprend des mots en japonais moi. Je peux même vous le ressortir en hiragana : すみません ! Bon ! Stop à la frime ! Désolée de pas avoir posté hier j'ai zappé x) Bref, sans plus attendre : voici le chapitre 10 !

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre X :**

Draco traîna des pieds tout le long du chemin pour se rendre chez Potter, il avait repoussé le moment au plus tard possible, il n'avait aucune envie de voir cet imbécile de balafré plus que nécessaire. Cet idiot n'avait pas fait son devoir de métamorphose et profitait d'avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur lui pour l'obliger à le faire à sa place ! Encore une fois, Draco se demanda ce qu'il lui était bien passé par la tête pour accepter le marché de Potter… Et maintenant il se retrouvait avec un putain de collier d'entrave autour du cou. Il avait été à l'image de Potter à ce moment-là, pensa-t-il sardonique, complètement irréfléchi et emporté par sa colère. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que ce collier n'était pas qu'un simple collier. De toute façon, avec Potter, rien n'était jamais simple…

Draco arriva devant la porte honnie et souhaita se retrouver à milles lieues de là. Le blond soupira et s'apprêta à toquer quand il s'arrêta, la main en l'air. Potter ne méritait pas son respect, alors pourquoi frapperait-il à la porte pour s'annoncer ? Ce serait agir exactement comme Potter voudrait qu'il agisse. Comme un bon toutou à son maître.

Posant sa main sur la poignée, Draco ouvrit brusquement la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Il s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ait pas de mot de passe. Draco avança de quelques pas et se stoppa, interdit.

Potter était debout devant lui.

En caleçon.

En train d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama.

Et putain ce qu'il était bien foutu.

Draco sentit sa bouche s'assécher lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps du brun. Il avait la peau hâlée sous laquelle roulaient des muscles parfaits (du point de vue de Draco). Il était plus musclé que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. Il avait des épaules larges et des biceps bien formés. De là où il était placé, Draco pouvait voir le profil de Potter, soit un dos aux muscles développés et un torse superbement bien dessiné, des abdominaux que Draco avait envie de parcourir de ses doigts, une fine ligne de poils brun partait de son nombril pour finir dans son caleçon. Draco déglutit quand son regard se posa sur le caleçon qui ne cachait rien de… ce qu'il devait cacher.

Une voix le réveilla de sa torpeur :

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, Malfoy ?

Draco sursauta et cligna des yeux, remontant son regard vers celui, moqueur, de Potter.

\- Absolument pas, dit Draco d'une voix étranglée qui ne pouvait convaincre personne.

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais pouvoir en profiter…

Potter finit de mettre son pantalon et se saisit d'un tee-shirt sur son lit avant de l'enfiler. Draco se mordit les lèvres, furieux de s'en sentir déçu.

\- Pervers, lui lança Potter par dessus son épaule.

\- Exhibitionniste, répliqua Draco.

Potter haussa un sourcil en se retournant vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui est entré sans frapper. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais fermer la porte, ça m'arrangerais.

\- Quoi ? Peur des rumeurs, Potter ? fit Draco d'un ton narquois. Après tout, je suis gay et dans ta chambre, avec toi en caleçon. Pour une personne extérieure, une seule déduction possible…

Potter fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain-là, Malfoy, tu pourrais le regretter…

Draco frissonna au ton dangereux de Potter. Néanmoins, il redressa le menton d'un air arrogant.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Appeler tes toutous et leur dire que le vilain Malfoy a été méchant ?

Potter le dépassa sans répondre et ferma la porte à sa place. Draco se retourna, peu rassuré de l'avoir dans son dos, même s'il arborait une figure confiante. Potter le fixa alors de ses yeux émeraude et Draco tressaillit avant de reculer instinctivement d'un pas. Il se maudit immédiatement pour sa réaction.

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de Potter et celui-ci s'approcha de Draco d'une démarche prédatrice. Draco déglutit et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine en protection dérisoire mais se força à ne pas reculer. À un moment, Potter fut tellement proche, que Draco dû lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Un bras de Potter entoura soudain sa taille et l'autre vint saisir fermement sa nuque lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Oh que non…, répondit doucement Potter ses yeux verts luisant étrangement. Je pourrais tout simplement donner un sens à ces prétendues rumeurs dont tu parles toi-même, et te violer, là, maintenant.

Une sueur glacée coula le long du dos de Draco et il écarquilla les yeux. Potter n'allait pas…

\- Qui crois-tu que les gens croiront ? continua Potter en se penchant à son oreille. Toi ? Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort qui a permi l'assassinat de Dumbledore et l'entrée de Mangemorts dans l'école ? Ou moi ? Harry Potter, héros de guerre et vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, adulé de tous ? À ton avis, Malfoy ? Qui ?

Draco poussa un gémissement et tenta de s'éloigner de Potter en le repoussant aux épaules. Mais comme il avait pu s'en douter tout à l'heure, Potter avait de la force. Une peur commença à se répandre dans ses entrailles, mêlée à une excitation perturbante. Qu'y avait-il d'excitant à se retrouver piégé par son pire ennemi qui menace de vous violer ?

\- Lâ… lâche-moi, Potter…, protesta Draco en poussant les bras du brun.

Draco poussa un glapissement quand les dents de Potter se refermèrent brusquement sur son cou, juste au dessus de son col roulé. Une sensation électrisante parcouru ses membres, le faisant trembler. Potter continua à mordre sa peau, la rendant à coup sûr rouge d'irritation, et Draco était à présent complètement terrifié. Que se passait-il, par Salazar ? Potter allait donc le violer, là, maintenant ?

Retrouvant un regain d'énergie, Draco repoussa Potter de toutes ses forces, le faisant enfin le lâcher et s'éloigna de quelques pas, en refermant ses bras autour de son corps dans une protection dérisoire, la respiration courte. Potter fixait l'endroit où était encore Draco quelques secondes plus tôt, le regard dans le vide. Puis il fronça les sourcils, comme contrarié, et releva les yeux vers Draco. Les orbes émeraude étaient un peu troubles et quand elles se posèrent sur lui, le détaillant de haut en bas, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Puis Potter cligna des yeux et se redressa. Il adressa un sourire moqueur à Draco, comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien d'autre qu'une vaste blague.

\- Bah alors, Malfoy ? Effrayé ? Te rendrais-tu compte que tu n'es pas en position de force ?

Interloqué, Draco ne sut que répondre. Mais à quoi jouait Potter ? Celui-ci se détourna et désigna à Draco le bureau, où étaient entassées des tonnes de parchemins.

\- Voilà ton plan de travail, dit-il. Je compte sur toi pour finir ce devoir de métamorphose avant demain.

Ceci dit, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et se tourna face au mur, dos à Draco. Les yeux exorbités par la désinvolture de Potter, Draco resta planté sur place. Il avait été convaincu que Potter allait le violer. Il en tremblait encore. En réalité, même si Draco se savait gay, il n'était encore jamais allé plus loin que des baisers ou des attouchements timides avec un garçon. Et l'idée que sa première fois aurait été un viol le révulsait et lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Et bien, Malfoy ? fit Potter comme s'il avait perçu son immobilité. Ce devoir ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Draco ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui venait naturellement, il n'avait plus très envie de provoquer Potter pour le moment, et se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers le bureau encombré. Il s'assit sur la chaise et entreprit de faire de la place pour commencer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y couper…

.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry se fustigeait mentalement. Qu'avait-il été sur le point de faire ? Il avait failli violer Malfoy ! Outre le fait que ce soit Malfoy, c'était avant tout un garçon ! Enfin, un homme, ça, il s'en était clairement aperçu. Malfoy n'était pas du tout formé comme les filles, malgré son apparence précieuse. Harry n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre que Malfoy passait plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain à se regarder dans un miroir. Ouais, un gay, sans aucun doute.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté quand Malfoy avait eu suffisamment peur ? Harry avait juste voulu jouer un peu pour lui montrer que, quelque soit les rumeurs qu'il lancerait, il serait toujours le plus fort, et que Malfoy n'était rien à côté de lui. Mais Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de goûter cette peau pâle qui semblait le narguer.

Harry se retourna à demi sur son lit pour observer le blond, penché sur son parchemin, une plume à la main, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Juste au dessus du col roulé, Harry vit une trace rouge, avec des traces de dents. Il sourit avant de se donner une claque mentale. Pourquoi était-il satisfait que Malfoy porte sa marque ? Sûrement parce que cet imbécile occultait SON collier, donc il devait le marquer d'une autre manière, se dit-il en se retournant face au mur.

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Décidément, quand il était question de Malfoy, Harry perdait tout sens de la réalité. D'un côté, ça le rassurait, il pouvait se dire qu'il était toujours humain ainsi. Mais c'était dangereux. Cela, Harry le savait. Mais le danger avait quelque chose de séduisant et d'excitant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira et se tourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond et oubliant Malfoy à quelques pas de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

.

Draco posa les yeux sur la silhouette endormie de Potter. Comment faisait cet imbécile pour s'endormir dans la même pièce que lui ? Était-il à ce point stupide ? Ou alors il avait confiance en la magie du collier qui empêcherait à Draco de lui faire le moindre mal.

Draco se retourna face au fichu devoir en fronçant les sourcils. Si ce maudit collier n'avait pas été là, il l'aurait étouffé avec son propre oreiller ! Presque contre son gré, les yeux de Draco dérivèrent de nouveau vers le corps de Potter. Cet enfoiré était fait exactement comme Draco les aimait… Musclé, mais pas trop, la peau hâlée, qui contrastait d'ailleurs avec sa peau pâle à lui. Draco fixa les fesses de Potter qui s'était retourné sur le ventre dans son sommeil. Parfaites.

Draco laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau, effaré par ses pensées. C'était Potter, merde ! Potter ! Saint Potty ! Sa némésis personnelle…

En fait, plus Draco y pensait, plus il se disait que leur querelle perpétuelle ressemblait à une dispute d'enfant de bac à sable. Il ne savait même plus qui avait commencé, mais ils se détestaient et se faisaient toutes les crasses possibles. Ainsi allait l'ordre des choses.

Draco soupira en se redressant. Il commençait à avoir mal au dos à force d'être assis sur cette chaise inconfortable. Bon, où Potter rangeait ses parchemins ? Tous ceux sur le bureau étaient entamés.

Draco fouilla dans de nombreux tiroirs sans en trouver. Le bureau de Potter semblait rempli de babioles toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres, comme un scrutoscope par exemple, quelle perte de temps et d'argent ce truc, ou bien des préservatifs moldus. Potter connaissait-il seulement l'usage de la magie ? pensa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne restait qu'un tiroir que Draco n'avait pas testé, mais lorsqu'il se saisit de la poignée, celui-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. Intrigué, Draco réessaya mais le résultat était le même, le bois semblait collé avec de la glu perpétuelle. Vérifiant que Potter dormait toujours, Draco sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le tiroir.

\- Alohomora, souffla-t-il.

Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Abierto, essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Le tiroir ne bougea pas. Draco commença à s'énerver et à être très fortement intrigué. Que cachait donc Potter dans ce tiroir pour le fermer ainsi ? Draco ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire tous les sortilèges d'ouverture qu'il connaissait. Il en testa deux, mais le tiroir resta inchangé. Ne restait que les sorts de magie noire…

Mais Potter n'utiliserait pas la magie noire ! Si ?

Plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, Draco lança le premier sort de destruction qu'il connaissait en le ciblant sur le mécanisme d'ouverture du tiroir. Il ne se passa rien.

Draco allait abandonner quand un déclic retentit. Et le tiroir s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres. Interdit, Draco le fixa plusieurs secondes. Puis Potter grogna dans son sommeil, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna à demi, mais Potter semblait toujours au pays des rêves. Soufflant, et le coeur battant, Draco se saisit de la poignée et tira doucement pour ouvrir le tiroir complètement.

Il y avait dedans une liasse de parchemins noirci par une l'écriture de Potter ainsi que des articles de journaux découpés. Parfois, Potter avait entouré un passage au marqueur. Draco remarqua aussi l'écriture de Granger et Weasley sur certains endroits.

Draco en prit quelques uns dans les mains. Les articles concernaient en grande partie des meurtres irrésolus, des disparitions, des enlèvements d'enfants. Parfois, Potter avait écrit un nom au bas d'une page, accompagné d'un point d'interrogation.

Délaissant les articles, Draco s'intéressa aux parchemins. Il s'agissait de listes de noms. Certains semblaient familiers à Draco sans qu'il ne sache véritablement pourquoi. Comme s'il les avait déjà lu quelque part. Un parchemin en particulier attira son attention. Il était consacré à une seule personne : Maximus Delpuis.

Le parchemin détaillait ses habitudes, son métier, les membres de sa famille. En dessous il y avait une liste avec l'entête « chef d'accusation ». Draco écarquilla les yeux à la suite de sa lecture. Potter, ainsi que Granger, y avait noté : « enlèvement et séquestration de moldus », « vol d'ingrédients de potions sous couvert de sa profession de pharmacien : fabrication artisanale de poisons ? », puis « test de poisons artisanaux sur des moldus ? ». Le point d'interrogation avait ensuite été rayé à l'encre rouge et la phrase avait été surlignée plusieurs fois. En dessous, avec la même encre sanglante, suivait la notice en lettres capitales : « cible éliminée ».

Draco déglutit. Tout cela était l'écriture de Potter ou bien un de ses comparses. Cela voulait-il dire que Potter avait tué ce Maximus Delpuis ?

Une voix s'éleva soudain dans son dos et Draco faillit mourir de frayeur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, espèce de sale fouine ?

Draco se figea, le parchemin dans les mains, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés. Une main le saisit à l'épaule pour le tourner brusquement et le pousser en arrière contre le bureau le tordant douloureusement. Potter le saisit au col en enfonçant son dos contre le bois du bureau et Draco siffla de douleur.

\- Qui t'a permi de fouiller dans mes affaires ?! cracha Potter.

Potter semblait hors de lui. Son visage était tendu par la fureur et ses yeux émeraude luisaient d'une lueur irréelle si proche de l'avada kedavra.

Ça y est, je vais mourir, pensa Draco avec horreur.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** ** _Mag-chan_** **(et de** ** _louise8299_** **) :**

"En train d'enfiler un pantalon de pyjama." _C'était obligé_

"Et putain ce qu'il était bien foutu." _Bien sûr_

"Il avait la peau hâlée sous laquelle roulaient des muscles parfaits (du point de vue de Draco)." _Pas que de son pdv je suis sûre_

"Qu'y avait-il d'excitant à se retrouver piégé par son pire ennemi qui menace de vous violer ?" _beaucoup de choses justement_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Mimily_ : Hey ! T'inquiète, je n'avais pas du tout mal pris ton commentaire XD Il m'avait même fait plaisir parce que j'adore semer le doute chez les lecteurs et qu'ils se posent des tas de questions, ça veut dire que mon histoire est interessante ! ;) Bref, tu comprendras que je ne peux évidemment pas répondre à tes questions, mais... continue comme ça XD

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Eeeeeet coupez ! Bon... à votre avis... suis-je assez sadique pour faire mourir Drakichou ? Huuuuuummmm...

Pour info, je publie le **mardi** environ **toutes les deux semaines** ;) pasque dorénavant j'ai mes mercredi assez occupés x)

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur *


	13. Chapitre XI

**NdA** **:** Et bonsooaaaar ! Oui, désolée, ce cahpitre a un jour de retard, mais bon, on fait comme on peut, hein XD Bref, Ai-je été assez sadique pour tuer notre pauvre petit Draco fouineur ? En même temps, faut pas fouiller dans les affaires des autres, surtout celles de Harry, nan mé oh !

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre XI :**

Hermione embrassait le cou de son petit-ami actuellement allongé dans son lit. Elle était à demi allongée à califourchon sur Théo, les cuisses de chaque côté des siennes. Hermione laissa sa langue dériver lascivement le long du cou jusqu'à la mâchoire quelque peu râpeuse qu'elle parsema de baisers papillons. Théo eut un petit rire profond qui fit vibrer son torse nu sur lequel était appuyée Hermione.

La jeune fille se releva légèrement un sourire aux lèvres et fixa son regard noisette dans celui, azur, de Théo. Celui-ci la regarda avec amour et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Puis il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Dès que le diner avait été fini, ils s'étaient précipités dans la chambre de la jeune fille et s'étaient partiellement déshabillés avant de tomber dans le lit au milieu de la pièce. Théo était uniquement vêtu de son pantalon à demi ouvert et Hermione avait la jupe remontée aux hanches et sa chemise ouverte tombait de ses épaules, dévoilant une poitrine blanche couverte d'un de ses soutiens-gorge les plus sexy (selon Théo).

Hermione adressa un sourire coquin à son petit-ami avant de poser sa main sur le caleçon de Théo. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas s'appuyer davantage contre la main d'Hermione, mais celle-ci comprit le message et le caressa doucement à travers le tissu. Théo entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras, une main se dirigeant vers ses fesses, alors que l'autre remontait le long de son dos.

Il était en train de batailler avec l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge tout en laissant la main d'Hermione lui procurer des sensations agréables lorsqu'un cri de rage retentit.

Les deux amant sursautèrent avant de se regarder d'un air interrogatif. Devaient-ils arrêter ou non ? Aucune envie mais…

Un autre cri, mais plus aigu cette fois-ci, traversa les murs. Théo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Draco…, souffla-t-il.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Merde, dit-elle.

Ils se relevèrent en vitesse et Théo prit juste le temps de refermer sa braguette avant de se précipiter dans le salon, pièce communicante entre les trois chambres des Gryffondors. Hermione le suivit, prenant, elle, le temps de reboutonner sa chemise et de remettre sa jupe en place. Théo poussa la porte de la chambre de Potter sans cérémonie, pour tomber sur une scène stupéfiante. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, interloqué. Hermione le rejoignit, regarda par dessus son épaule et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Harry était sur son lit, penché sur Draco, rouge comme une tomate, qui était allongé sur le dos entre les draps. Tout deux avaient la tête tournée vers eux comme s'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là. Draco avait une marque rouge dans le cou et Harry lui tenait les poignets au dessus de la tête.

\- Théo, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'écria Draco d'une voix aigüe, l'air paniqué.

Théo hocha la tête, l'esprit toujours bloqué. Hermione se mit à rire avant de saisir le bras de son petit-ami toujours figé sur place pour l'entraîner hors de la chambre. Elle lança par dessus son épaule, d'un ton goguenard :

\- La prochaine fois, mettez un sort de silence…

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer :

\- Mais… Mais c'est pas ça, Hermione !

\- Mais oui, mais oui, fit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel un sourire en coin. Viens, Théo, laissons-les s'amuser…

Elle referma la porte et repartit en direction de sa chambre.

\- Mais…, fit Théo hésitant. C'était bien Draco et Potter qu'on a vu, non ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… ils se détestent…

\- En effet.

\- Et Potter n'est pas gay…

Hermione haussa les épaules puis elle poussa Théo dans son lit. Le jeune homme tomba sur le dos et regarda sa petite-amie d'un air inquiet.

\- C'est… perturbant…, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Hermione haussa les épaules derechef et se plaça à califourchon sur le jeune homme toujours torse nu. Elle passa ses doigts sur l'épiderme avant de s'arrêter sur un téton, ravie de voir Théo frissonner sous sa caresse.

\- Et si on arrêtait de parler de ces deux idiots ? dit-elle en collant son bassin à celui de Théo qui étouffa un gémissement son état se rappelant à lui. On a quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire sur le moment, non ? Et je trouverais ça plutôt blessant que tu penses à Draco alors que je suis au lit avec toi. D'autant que je me poserais des questions sur ton orientation sexuelle.

Théo se re-concentra sur Hermione et haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les filles que j'aime.

\- Les filles en général ?

\- Non, juste toi, répondit Théo en la renversant pour être au dessus d'elle et l'embrasser. Je t'aime juste toi.

Hermione rit et entoura le cou de Théo de ses bras avant de se laisser aller.

.

Dans la chambre de Harry, l'ambiance était tout autre, malgré les supputations de Théo et d'Hermione. Harry fusilla du regard Malfoy en dessous de lui. Ils étaient tombés sur le lit après que le blond ait essayé de se débattre. Fort heureusement, le couple n'avait pas prêté attention aux parchemins étalés par terre, trop concentrés sur la position compromettante de Harry et Malfoy.

Furieux, Harry se releva, lâchant rageusement les bras de Malfoy qui se crispa et ferma les yeux comme s'il allait le frapper. Harry descendit du lit et se pencha pour ramasser les bouts de parchemin et les articles découpés au sol. Il en fit un paquet et le mit de nouveau dans le tiroir. Il se demandait comment Malfoy avait bien pu réussir à ouvrir ce foutu tiroir, il l'avait fermé avec un sort trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Black.

Harry envoya une nouvelle œillade meurtrière au blond toujours étalé dans son lit. Il dégageait une étrange impression de fragilité, les bras en croix, le corps crispé, et ses yeux gris fixés sur le plafond comme s'il ne le voyait pas, l'air ailleurs. Harry remarqua que ses lèvres tremblaient et que son visage était plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait tout simplement terrifié.

Harry repoussa la vague de culpabilité qui faillit le submerger et s'agenouilla près du tiroir pour le refermer avec de la magie sans baguette. De toute façon ça n'était pas comme si Malfoy allait s'en rendre compte.

Harry se releva et regarda de nouveau en direction de Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber assis sur le lit en inspirant profondément pour évacuer la fureur qui l'habitait depuis que Malfoy avait ouvert son tiroir.

Bon, réfléchissons. Malfoy l'avait découvert. Du moins, il avait lu une partie des parchemins. Mais en toute logique, il ne savait rien de vraiment probant. Néanmoins Malfoy n'était pas un idiot, Harry ne pouvait le nier. Et il lui suffirait d'additionner deux plus deux pour tout découvrir.

Putain.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

Harry se tourna vers Malfoy qui s'était réfugié au fond du lit, le plus loin possible de lui et semblait guetter les ouvertures possibles pour fuir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

\- Malfoy, commença-t-il.

Celui-ci se crispa, mais leva le regard vers lui, méfiant. Harry verrouilla ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'interdis de parler à qui que ce soit de ce que tu viens de découvrir, grogna Harry à voix basse. Tout ce qui est dans ce tiroir reste dans ce tiroir et pas un mot à quiconque sur ce que ton cerveau de blond peroxydé a pu élucubrer. C'est clair ?

Malfoy hocha la tête.

\- Bien, fit Harry avec un sourire.

Malfoy sembla déstabilisé par ce revirement d'humeur et le fixa d'un air interrogatif. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber en arrière sur les cuisses de Malfoy qui sursauta.

\- Alors…, fit la voix de Malfoy après un moment. Tu l'as tué ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Maximus Delpuis.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et répondit :

\- Tu verras bien demain.

Il entendit Malfoy ravaler sa salive.

\- Alors tu es devenu un meurtrier…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je l'étais déjà avant. C'est vous qui avez fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- … nous… ?

\- Vous qui attendiez de moi que je tue Voldemort, vous qui attendiez de moi que je devienne un meurtrier, un assassin, répondit Harry les yeux toujours fermés. C'est à cause du monde sorcier si je suis comme ça maintenant. Alors personne n'a de reproches à me faire, je n'ai fait que ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire.

Harry ne savez pas pourquoi il se confiait à Malfoy. Il ne l'avait jamais dit aussi clairement à Ron et Hermione, même si ceux-ci avaient deviné. Malfoy ne répondit pas, étant sûrement à court de mots.

\- Ah, et… Malfoy, reprit Harry.

\- Oui ? fit celui-ci d'un ton hésitant.

\- Tout ce que je viens de te dire est confidentiel, donc pas un mot. C'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Il sentit Malfoy se crisper de colère et il se redressa après avoir rouvert les yeux. Il se retourna face à Malfoy qui s'était assis à son tour et le fixait avec une colère non contenue dans ses yeux mercure. Harry sentit de nouveau cette excitation qui précédait tous ses combats avec Malfoy.

\- Ce serait dommage que ce collier abîme ton si joli cou, continua-t-il en se moquant.

Malfoy sembla encore plus furieux et poussa Harry, sous le rire de celui-ci, pour sortir du lit et s'éloigner.

\- Dis-moi où tu ranges tes parchemins, grinça-t-il en dirigeant vers le bureau. Que je finisse ton foutu devoir !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se raviser.

\- Laisse, dit-il alors. Je te dispense de finir pour cette fois.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui, interloqué.

\- Je l'avais déjà fait en fait, fit Harry avec désinvolture, un sourire en coin.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Les commentaires de** ** _Mag-chan_** **(et de** ** _louise8299_** **) :**

"- Mais oui, mais oui, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel un sourire en coin. Viens, Théo, laissons-les s'amuser…" _😂😂😂 comment en sont ils arrivés à une position comme ça ?😂_

"Ils étaient tombés sur le lit après que le blond ait essayé de se débattre." _Quelle coïncidence! 😂😏😜_

"- Je l'avais déjà fait en fait, fit Harry avec désinvolture, un sourire en coin." _Ah le connard 😂😂😂😂😂😂_

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Mimily_ : Hello ! Trop contente de te voir à chaque chapitre ! XD Bref, bah non, si c'était le monde des bisounours et que tout se passait comme prévu ça serait pas drôle, hein ? Mouahahahahah x) Et oui, Harry est plus... grand en... taille *hum hum* (rien de pervers dans cette phrase, voyons !) et il faut s'y faire XD J'avais pas pensé au moyen de pression, et puis malheureusement pour Draco, il a un collier un peu handicapant...

 _Guest_ : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! C'est toi aussi qui a laissé une review sur le chapitre 8, merci encore ! ;)

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Eeeeeet coupez ! Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé Harry ? Sa "confession" ? Cela vous parait logique ? Et est-ce que c'est bien un connard comme le dit Mag-chan ? MOUAHAHAHAHAHA XD

Pour info, je publie le **mardi** environ **toutes les deux semaines** ;) pasque dorénavant j'ai mes mercredi assez occupés x)

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur *


	14. Chapitre XII

**NdA** **:** Joyeux halloween ! XD Non, ce chapitre n'a pas de rapport avec halloween et oui, je suis en retard pasque ze suis zen vacances et que zai zappé, vala. Breeeef ! Ce chapitre était plus court à la base, 1900 pauvres petits mots, maaaais j'ai pas eu le coeur de vous faire ça, doooonc j'ai rajouté une partie du chapitre suivant. Elle est pas belle la vie ? Non, non, ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel, voyons... Gniark, gniark, gniark... *sourire sadique* Vous comprendrez en lisant... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre XII :**

Draco fixa avec hébétude le journal étalé sur la table du petit déjeuner devant lui. La bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés dans une expression d'incrédulité, il était bien loin de l'image du parfait Malfoy. À tel point que Blaise se sentit obligé de le taper sur la tête.

\- Aïe ! protesta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Désolé, fit Blaise qui ne l'avait pas l'air du tout. Mais tu ne m'entendais même plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le journal qui te perturbe à ce point ?

Blaise prit le journal et se mit à l'examiner.

\- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Je vois !

Draco tressaillit.

\- Ils ont ouvert une nouvelle boutique de vêtement sur le chemin de traverse !

Draco laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur la table.

\- Je rigole, reprit Blaise. Le Trio d'Ombre a encore frappé.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, fit Draco en esquissant un sourire tremblant.

Blaise le scruta et Draco eut l'impression d'être sondé. Il détourna le regard, reprenant sa tasse de thé. Ce faisant, il tomba sur Potter qui le fixait depuis la table des Gryffondors. Potter eut alors un sourire que Draco qualifierait d'inquiétant et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres l'air de dire « chut ! » avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de retourner à son petit déjeuner.

Draco frissonna, une sueur froide lui coulant le long du dos alors qu'une chaleur se répandait dans ses entrailles.

Lors du petit déjeuner, le courrier avait comme toujours été distribué, et Draco s'étant abonné à la Gazette avait reçu le journal quotidien. Il y avait prêté une attention particulière, étant donné que Potter lui avait quasiment avoué la veille avoir tué un certain Maximus Delpuis. Il avait donc cherché ce nom ce matin dans le journal, vérifiant si l'on répertoriait son meurtre ou sa disparition.

Et puis le résultat s'était imposé de lui-même…

 _« Le Trio d'Ombre a encore frappé !_

 _L'avant veille, les aurors, sous la direction de l'auror en chef Théophile Nott, dit « Le Faucon », ont retrouvé le corps de Maximus Delpuis, un pharmacien sans histoire. Du moins jusque là ! Car, comme toutes les victimes du Trio d'Ombre, Monsieur Delpuis cachait bien son jeu…_

 _Rappelons-le, le Trio d'Ombre est un groupe d'assassins justiciers composé de trois membres qui auraient, selon les enquêteurs, la vingtaine. Ils apparaissent toujours masqué et vêtus à la manière des corsaires moldus (voir photographie p3) et font preuve de pouvoirs stupéfiants tels que la magie sans baguette et d'une dextérité ou d'une force rare._

 _Les trois membres se présentent sous des pseudonymes : le fort Jack, la souple Lou et le leader Fawn. Tous trois semblent dotés d'une effronterie sans limite, narguant les aurors à chaque rencontre, les attendant même sur les lieux de leur meurtre et envoyant eux-même un patronus qui change de forme à chaque fois. Cette forme de magie est ancienne et indiquerait donc que le Trio d'Ombre aurait eu accès à ce savoir peu commun et détenu par uniquement quelques vieilles familles Sang-Pur._

 _Quant aux actions du Trio d'Ombre, chacun de nous sait de quoi il s'agit, il punissent les vermines de notre monde en les éliminant les unes après les autres. Et plus particulièrement ceux que notre « justice » a exempté de tout crime._

 _C'est ce qui est arrivé à ce Maximus Delpuis. Alors pharmacien et vendeur de potions, il dérobait des ingrédients pour réaliser la production et l'expérimentation illégale de poisons tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Jusque là, rien de bien grave, si ce n'est du vol. Seulement Monsieur Delpuis devait tester ses poisons, et les rats n'étaient pas assez proche des humains pour lui. Il a donc acheté une maison et s'est mis à enlever des moldus pour tester sur eux des poisons tous plus affreux les uns que les autres._

 _Les aurors dépêchés sur place ont pu relever plusieurs dizaines de parchemins détaillant l'agonie de ces pauvres moldus, les modifications à apporter à ses poisons pour faire survenir la mort plus ou moins rapidement après l'ingestion, plus ou moins douloureusement, etc. Plusieurs cadavres ont aussi été retrouvés dans cette même maison où Maximus Delpuis a été assassiné._

 _« C'était horrible », confie l'un des aurors, « il y avait un grenier entier de cadavres de moldus. Ils semblaient tous avoir souffert atrocement. »_

 _D'après les médicomages sur place, le Trio d'Ombre aurait décidé de reproduire les expérimentations de notre pharmacien fou et l'auraient obligé à avaler un des poisons les plus violents de sa propre composition. Une façon pour eux sûrement de venger ces pauvres gens que Maximus Delpuis a traité pire que des rats de laboratoire._

 _Encore une fois, le Trio d'Ombre a puni une personne en apparence sans reproche que la Justice ne se décidait même pas à incriminer. Ces jeunes sont compétents, intelligents, forts et détiennent un savoir ancien. Il réussissent là où la Justice échoue, et nous nous plaisons à penser que ce sont des justiciers._

 _« Ils restent des meurtriers », souligne « Le Faucon », « au lieu de confier les criminels à la Justice, ils les assassinent purement et simplement. Ce qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un meurtre aux yeux de la loi. »._

 _Cependant, chers lecteurs, nous n'avons qu'une chose à dire : restez irréprochables et d'honnêtes citoyens, il ne vous arrivera rien._

 _Votre dévouée reporter, Rita Skeeter. »_

Maximus Delpuis… victime du Trio d'Ombre. Et c'était son nom que Draco avait lu sur le parchemin de Potter la veille, suivi de la mention « cible éliminée ». Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait…

Draco regarda de nouveau en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Potter riait d'une blague qu'avait dite Weasley et Granger les rabrouait gentiment. Le Trio d'Or… Le Trio d'Ombre… Quelle ironie, pensa Draco. Potter et compagnie n'étaient pas seulement des meurtriers de bas étage, mais carrément le Trio d'Ombre !

Puis il poussa un gémissement défaitiste avant de s'écrouler sur la table, alarmant Blaise.

Si le Trio d'Ombre était le Trio d'Or, alors Fawn n'était autre que Potter…

Bordel. La vie était définitivement une garce !

\- Ça va, Draco ? demanda Blaise d'un ton préoccupé.

Draco tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir son ami.

\- Non…, répondit-il. Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Draco en se levant. Je connais le chemin et je tiens sur mes jambes.

Puis il s'éloigna, laissant le noir un peu inquiet derrière lui.

Draco déambula sans but dans les couloirs. Fawn était Potter… Ou plutôt Potter était Fawn… Enfin bref ! Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à intégrer cet état de fait…

Le regard trouble, Draco s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Si Potter et Fawn ne faisaient qu'un, cela impliquait des choses auxquelles il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de penser… Trop de choses… Comme le jour du meurtre de son père…

Non ! Stop ! Il ne voulait pas penser à ça ! Draco secoua la tête puis la prit entre ses mains, sentant une migraine poindre. Une voix à sa droite le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Draco ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda en direction de la voix.

\- Eric, dit-il quand il reconnut le jeune homme.

Ce dernier sourit avec douceur et s'approcha de lui. Il avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux vert clair, il possédait une certaine beauté et était légèrement plus grand que Draco. Draco s'empêcha de rougir en voyant l'autre garçon se rapprocher davantage et désigner le couloir qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Draco se mordilla les lèvres. Il était sortit avec Eric quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il avait fini par rompre sans lui avoir donné une quelconque explication. Il s'en était un peu voulu d'avoir fait souffrir l'autre jeune homme, car Eric était quelqu'un de bien et de fondamentalement gentil. Trop gentil, peut-être.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il en suivant l'autre.

Eric sourit, l'air heureux, et Draco s'en voulu de briser ses espoirs. Dans la pénombre du couloir, Eric s'adossa au mur, les mains dans le dos. Draco s'approcha et se racla la gorge, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? relança Draco voyant que Eric ne disait pas un mot.

Eric releva le regard vers Draco et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il semblait triste mais résigné à la fois. Et peut-être un peu amoureux…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Draco détourna le regard. Pourquoi… En effet c'était une question légitime.

\- Ecoute Eric…, commença-t-il.

\- Tu sais, le coupa Eric, je peux très bien comprendre que tu ne me retournes pas mes sentiments, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir en courant et me fuir une fois que je t'ai révélé les miens…

Draco serra les poings, énervé sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il était vrai qu'il s'était enfui comme le lâche qu'il était lorsqu'il avait comprit ce que Eric ressentait pour lui, mais c'était autre chose que de le reconnaître et de se l'entendre dire. Il entendit Eric se relever du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et s'avancer vers lui.

\- Draco…, fit-il en approchant sa main de la joue du blond et Draco le laissa faire. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plait.

Draco tourna le regard vers celui, vert clair, d'Eric. Il attendit, sans rien dire. Les yeux d'Eric reflétaient une certaine tristesse et une douceur certaine.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui ? », se demanda Draco en repensant malgré lui aux yeux verts hypnotisants de Fawn.

\- Je… je voudrais juste…, murmura Eric.

Le souffle de Draco se bloqua, suspectant ce que Eric voulait.

\- Oui ?

Eric regarda Draco dans les yeux, et Draco s'en voulu d'être la cause de sa tristesse. Mais il s'en remettrait.

\- T'embrasser une dernière fois, termina Eric.

Draco ne dit rien pendant un instant et Eric ne bougea pas, attendant son approbation. Eric était décidément quelqu'un de bien. De trop bien pour lui. Draco ferma les yeux en exhalant un souffle tremblant. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, Eric glissa la main qui était sur sa joue sur sa nuque et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco laissa ses bras ballant le long de son corps, malgré son envie de les lever autour du cou de Eric. Il ne devait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais, l'air contrarié, Eric bougea ses lèvres et Draco ouvrit les siennes en réponse. L'autre garçon en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche avec une lenteur calculée.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Draco imagina malgré lui que c'était une autre personne que Eric qui l'embrassait à l'instant. Presque contre sa volonté, ses mains montèrent serrer le devant de la chemise de Eric et il autorisa même sa langue à jouer un peu avec celle de Eric.

Aussitôt, comme si ça avait été un signal, Eric passa ses bras autour du corps de Draco pour l'attirer plus près de lui et approfondit davantage le baiser. Draco retint un gémissement. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Fawn qui l'embrassait avec une telle douceur…

.

Harry avait adoré la réaction de Malfoy en lisant le journal. Nul doute qu'il avait complètement deviné à présent. Il avait blanchi, déjà qu'il avait la peau particulièrement pâle, Harry s'était presque attendu à ce qu'il tourne de l'oeil ! Ah… quelle petite nature ce Malfoy… Une petite nature plutôt bandante cependant, il devait l'avouer.

Puis Malfoy avait regardé dans sa direction et Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner. Puis il était sortit. Sûrement en direction de l'infirmerie, pensa Harry en pouffant.

Hermione tourna un regard interrogatif vers lui et Harry secoua la main pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et retourna à sa discussion avec Ron. Si on pouvait qualifier de discussion le monologue qu'elle entretenait puisque le rouquin avait la bouche pleine.

\- Je vous laisse, dit Harry en se levant.

\- À pluch, fit Ron.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle le sourire aux lèvres. La réaction de Malfoy avait été tout bonnement hilarante ! Son sourire joyeux se transforma en un sourire mesquin. Malfoy avait donc dû réaliser que la personne sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis presque un an n'était autre que Harry Potter, son ennemi ! Sa némésis personnelle !

Un grand rire le prit soudain, terrifiant un pauvre première année de Poufsouffle traînant dans le coin. Le jeune se hâta de fuir, sous le regard moqueur de Harry.

Harry se mit alors à penser qu'il faudrait qu'il voit Malfoy au plus tôt pour l'empêcher de parler de quoique ce soit. Le collier allait bien lui servir pour ça… Harry se remémora le collier pourpre sur le cou pâle et gracile du blond. À ses cheveux fins qui était étrangement doux et qui sentaient l'amande douce.

Une chaleur inexpliquée prit place dans son ventre. Intrigué, Harry mit ça sur le fait qu'il s'était récemment rendu compte que le blond était autre chose qu'un petit con prétentieux, mais aussi un corps séduisant et définitivement baisable.

Harry entendit alors un étrange bruissement de tissu sur sa droite, suivit d'un léger gémissement. Levant un sourcil, il se dirigea vers l'origine du son, amusé de surprendre deux élèves en flagrants délit. Il tourna à l'angle et se prépara à faire peur aux deux tourtereaux.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque moqueuse, mais celle-ci se coinça dans sa gorge quand il vit que l'un des deux acteurs devant lui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Sa bouche s'assécha et resta stupidement ouverte alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Malfoy avait un petit-ami ?!

Puis Harry vit rouge. Il sentit comme un monstre lui dévorer les entrailles et son visage se tordit de fureur.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Potter ? fit Malfoy les yeux ronds.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Le petit cliffhanger qui fait plaisiiir (pour l'auteur parce qu'elle va avoir plein de reviews (de haine)) XD

 **Les commentaires de** ** _Mag-chan_** **(et de** ** _louise8299_** **) :**

 _N'y'a pas._

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Luciedra711_ : Hey ! Nouvelle lectrice ? :) Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise ! x)

 _Mimily_ : Hello ! Toujours là, toi ! Merci beaucoup de me suivre héhé ;) Et oui, Harry est un connard ahah mais avoue que s'il l'était pas, ça serait moins drôle x) Et tu as totalement raison, à partir de maintenant, on va commencer à appercevoir la part humaine de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose ? En bien ou en mal ? AHAHAHAHA !

 _Guest_ : Merci de ta review, je suis contente que mon précédent chapitre t'ait plus ! Laisse moi un petit surnom plutôt que Guest, la prochaine fois, même si je me doute que c'était toi aussi sur les chapitres précédents ! ;)

.

.oO0Oo.

.

Pour info, je publie le **mardi** environ **toutes les deux semaines** ;) pasque dorénavant j'ai mes mercredi assez occupés x)

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur *


	15. Chapitre XIII

**NdA** **:** Akekoukou ? :3 AHEUM ! Sorry de cette interruption de plusieurs semaines sur ma fic, j'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me pencher sur fanfiction... J'ai énormément de choses à faire en ce moment, ça me prend beaucoup la tête... J'ai même baissé mon nombre de lecture par semaine ! Horreur ! Bref, je vais pas vous assaillir des détails de ma vie siiii insignifiante et vous laisser avec celle de Draco et Harry ! XD

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles ! /!\ Je voudrais aussi signaler qu'à partir de ce chapitre on aborde le côté... " **sexuel** " de la fic... Mais, vous l'aurez sûrement senti sur les chapitres précédents, Harry n'est pas gentil-gentil, et Draco n'est ni plus ni moins que son esclave... Je tiens donc à vous prévenir que leurs relations, si relation il y a, ne seront **pas ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler consentie** pour Draco, ce qui peut s'apparenter à un **viol** /!\

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre XIII :**

 _Harry entendit alors un étrange bruissement de tissu sur sa droite, suivit d'un léger gémissement. Levant un sourcil, il se dirigea vers l'origine du son, amusé de surprendre deux élèves en flagrants délit. Il tourna à l'angle et se prépara à faire peur aux deux tourtereaux._

 _Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque moqueuse, mais celle-ci se coinça dans sa gorge quand il vit que l'un des deux acteurs devant lui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy. Sa bouche s'assécha et resta stupidement ouverte alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Malfoy avait un petit-ami ?!_

 _Puis Harry vit rouge. Il sentit comme un monstre lui dévorer les entrailles et son visage se tordit de fureur._

 _\- Hé ! s'écria-t-il avec colère._

 _Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui._

 _\- Potter ? fit Malfoy les yeux ronds._

Harry s'approcha à grand pas, furieux.

\- Dégage ! cracha-t-il à l' _autre_.

Celui-ci tressaillit devant la rage évidente du Survivant mais ne bougea pas, même s'il sembla se tasser légèrement sur lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux, la fureur débordant de chaque pore de sa peau. Sa main le démangeait, sa magie ne demandant qu'à sortir pour corriger cet espèce de veracrasse qui osait toucher à SA propriété.

\- T'es sourd ? gronda Harry ses yeux étincelants. J'ai dit : DÉ-GA-GE.

Le garçon déglutit et ravala sa salive en reculant d'un pas. N'allant pas assez vite au goût d'Harry, ce dernier le poussa, mettant même un peu de magie dans ses doigts, et l'autre recula et tomba en arrière en faisant un petit vol plané.

Harry reporta alors son attention sur Malfoy qui le dévisageait les yeux écarquillés. Puis le blond cligna des yeux et se reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? dit-il avec hargne.

Quoi ? pensa Harry. Il avait interrompu sa petite sauterie et Môsieur Malfoy était frustré ? De nouveau, Harry sentit le monstre se faire une place et rugir dans son ventre. Sans crier gare, il saisit brusquement le bras de Malfoy et le tira à lui. Le blond grimaça de douleur mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention et le saisit au cou avant de baisser brusquement son col-roulé, dévoilant son collier.

\- A… attends ! protesta Malfoy.

Harry vit avec satisfaction que la marque qu'il lui avait faite dans le cou la veille était toujours présente. Il esquissa un sourire vainqueur en direction de l'autre garçon toujours étalé stupidement par terre qui les regardait l'air hagard.

Puis, sans faire plus attention à l'autre, ni aux protestations de Malfoy qui s'échinait à remonter son col roulé, Harry fit demi-tour, la main toujours serrée avec force autour du bras de Malfoy, l'entraînant à sa suite.

\- Potter… qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi !

\- Ferme-la, Malfoy, lui ordonna Harry.

Ils arrivèrent devant ses appartement et d'un mouvement de la main, Harry déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied.

.

Potter le projeta dans la pièce et Draco trébucha lorsque Harry lui lâcha brusquement le bras. Draco fit volte face, pour se retrouver devant Potter qui le dominait de toute sa taille, l'air furieux.

\- C'était qui ? interrogea Potter d'un ton menaçant.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Draco perdu en se frottant son poignet endolori.

Potter fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

\- Le gars qui te bouffait la figure.

Draco croisa les bras et redressa le menton dans une attitude hautaine.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répliqua-t-il.

\- Malfoy, je t'ordonne de me dire qui c'était, gronda Potter.

Draco grimaça.

\- Eric Spencer, marmonna-t-il. C'est bon ? Monsieur Potter est content ?

Potter eu une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Non. C'est qui pour toi ?

Draco plissa les yeux, méfiant. Potter lui faisait une crise de jalousie ou quoi ? Un sourire moqueur ourla ses lèvres.

\- Mon petit-ami, mentit-il.

Les yeux de Potter se plissèrent en une expression dangereuse et Draco s'obligea à ne pas déglutir. Mal-à-l'aise, mais affichant un air sûr de lui, Draco continua :

\- Quoi ? Tu as besoin de renseignements sur lui parce que c'est ta prochaine cible ? Ton prochain meurtre ? Hein, Fawn ?

Potter eut l'air déconcerté, mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'abaisserais à tuer ce petit merdeux, fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Draco serra les dents.

\- Bien, dit-il. Puisque c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je m'en vais.

Il essaya de passer devant Potter mais celui-ci lui bloqua le passage.

\- Tu restes ici, Malfoy, ordonna-t-il.

Draco vit rouge.

\- Ah oui ?! Et puis quoi encore ? Si je n'obéis pas, tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ?

\- Non, je…

Draco poussa Potter sur le côté et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Et puis, rien à foutre de ce collier ! explosa-t-il. Je vais aller dire ce que tu es à tout le monde ! Un meurtrier !

Draco saisit la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais Potter lui saisit le bras.

\- J'ai dit : tu restes ici, Malfoy ! rugit-il en le tournant vers lui.

\- Non ! Et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

\- Et qui va te plaindre ? Ce pisseux de Spencer ?

\- Non, lui il va faire bien mieux ! fit Draco provocateur. T'as pas idée de comment le sexe avec lui est…

La phrase de Draco se finit dans un cri alors que Potter l'avait littéralement projeté à travers la pièce pour le faire atterrir sans douceur à plat ventre sur le lit. Soudainement effrayé, Draco se redressa vivement et voulu faire demi tour mais Potter était déjà près de lui. Il cria de nouveau quand celui-ci le plaqua sur le dos et lui emprisonna les bras au dessus de sa tête. Draco vit Potter faire un geste de la main et il sentit des liens de cuir s'enrouler autour de ses poignets pour les lier aux montant en bois du lit.

Paniqué, il tira dessus, ne réussissant qu'à s'écorcher la peau. Potter approchant de lui, il voulut lui donner des coups de pieds pour le forcer à s'éloigner, mais le brun l'immobilisa facilement en enjambant son corps et s'asseyant sur ses cuisses.

\- _Assurdiato_ , dit Potter en agitant la main en direction des portes de la chambre.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, effrayé. Potter avait lancé un sortilège de silence. Pour ne pas qu'on entende ses cris ? Qu'allait faire Potter ? Draco essaya de dégager Potter de sur lui mais ce dernier lui saisit la mâchoire, lui empêchant tout mouvement. Puis il planta ses yeux verts étincelants dans les siens, et Draco se figea ne pouvant détacher son regard de ces émeraudes brillant d'une couleur surnaturelle. Il était si semblable à Fawn à cet instant… Hypnotisé, Draco vit Potter approcher son visage du sien avec lenteur et son souffle s'accéléra.

Le regard de Potter se posa sur les lèvres de Draco et ce dernier les tendit inconsciemment vers lui. Lentement, Potter s'abaissa davantage, le faisant gémir de frustration lorsque les lèvres de Potter ne vinrent se poser qu'à la commissure des siennes. Il voulut tourner la tête, mais la poigne du brun était trop forte. Il sentit la langue de Potter sortir pour goûter le bout de ses lèvres un instant, puis il dériva, traçant un sillon de salive le long de sa joue jusqu'à sa mâchoire où il gronda à son oreille :

\- Tu es ma propriété, Malfoy… Alors ne t'avises pas de laisser qui que ce soit poser ses sales pattes sur toi. Tu m'appartiens.

La gorge serrée, Draco étouffa un gémissement. Potter ne l'obligea néanmoins pas à répondre et se redressa. Draco ferma les yeux, essayant de calmer son souffle erratique. Potter ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et relâcha même sa mâchoire.

Cependant, Draco poussa un nouveau cri et rouvrit les yeux de surprise quand il sentit Potter saisir deux morceaux de son pull pour les écarter brusquement, déchirant le tissu de tout son long et le remontant le long de ses bras pour dévoiler son torse. Potter avait une expression indéchiffrable et fixait son torse qui s'abaissait spasmodiquement au rythme de sa respiration désordonnée. Puis il releva la tête et tomba dans les billes argentées arrondies de stupeur et teintées de peur de Draco. Il esquissa un sourire et Draco sentit son coeur s'emballer à cette simple vue. Clignant les yeux, il essaya de nouveau de se dégager mais cela ne fit que faire glousser Potter.

\- Lai… laisse-moi ! protesta Draco en se tortillant.

\- Non.

La main de Potter reprit sa place sur sa mâchoire, l'immobilisant de nouveau, et lui tourna la tête de force pour avoir accès à son cou. De son autre main, Potter retraça les limites du collier, caressant la peau diaphane de Draco d'une manière presque cajolante.

À travers ses cils, Draco vit Potter sourire, puis approcher son visage de son cou. Il souffla à son oreille :

\- Tu es à moi, gronda-t-il avant de mordre la peau fragile de sa nuque juste au dessus du collier.

Draco poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée puis gémit lorsque Potter lécha consciencieusement la zone endolorie comme pour se faire pardonner. Draco sentit de nouveau son souffle s'accélérer quand Potter s'attarda sur l'endroit, le marquant à coup sûr.

\- À moi, répéta Potter avant de descendre le long du corps de Draco.

La main qui ne tenait pas sa mâchoire dériva le long de son torse, le caressant avec une douceur qui contrastait avec les actions de sa bouche qui mordait et léchait ses clavicules, laissant des traces de morsure.

Draco gémit et se tortilla, voulant malgré lui que les mains de Potter accentuent leur frôlement. Celle qui tenait sa mâchoire se joignit à l'autre et se glissa dans son dos sous la cambrure de ses reins qui ne touchaient pas le matelas. Sa main droite effleura alors un téton alors que Potter s'appliquait à faire un suçon sur sa clavicule. Draco haleta et se crispa, une onde de plaisir allant directement se loger dans son bas-ventre. L'autre main entourait sa taille, caressant ses flancs distraitement.

\- Tu es si fin, Malfoy… murmura Potter son souffle s'échouant sur la peau de Draco qui frissonna. Presque comme une fille…

\- Je… Je ne suis pas…, hoqueta Draco alors que Potter effleurait de nouveau le même bouton de chair.

\- Une fille, termina Potter pour lui. Hum… t'inquiète pas, j'avais remarqué.

Draco se cambra de nouveau, voulant plus que les caresses légères que lui offrait Potter.

\- Tu es si sensible…, continua celui-ci d'un ton mi-admiratif mi-satisfait.

Honteux, Draco se mordit les lèvres en détournant le regard. Potter accentua alors ses caresses sur sa peau couverte de chair de poule, ses mains passant et repassant sur son torse, son dos, ses flancs. Draco avait l'impression que les mains de Potter étaient partout. Il se mordit les lèvres plus fort, s'ouvrant la lèvre inférieure au sang, pour ne pas gémir, frémissant. Cependant, il abandonna quand la langue de Potter se mit à tracer un sillon humide depuis l'une de ses clavicules, puis s'entortilla dans le creux entre les deux os avant de descendre le long de ses pectoraux.

\- Aah ! cria-t-il en se cambrant lorsque la langue de Potter se posa sur un téton tendu.

Potter gloussa puis lécha de nouveau la pointe érigée. Draco gémit fortement en rejetant la tête en arrière. De la main qui n'entourait pas sa taille, Potter saisit l'autre bouton de chair entre ses doigts et le pinça fortement.

Draco cria de nouveau, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Il avait mal, là où Potter emprisonnait douloureusement son téton entre ses doigts mais sa langue sur l'autre lui procurait des sensations incroyables. Puis Potter délaissa les boutons de chairs qu'il martyrisait, et Draco ferma les yeux, le souffle court, pensant avoir un instant de répit. Il s'étrangla néanmoins avec sa salive lorsque la langue de Potter fut sur le téton douloureux.

\- Aa-aah ! hoqueta-t-il, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

C'était encore meilleur que précédemment. Déjà sensiblement agacé et blessé par les doigts de Potter, celui-ci entourait maintenant le téton entre ses lèvres et étalait avec sa langue de la salive tout autour, tel un baume cicatrisant. Draco gémit en se tortillant sous Potter qui emprisonnait toujours ses cuisses entre les siennes.

Potter se redressa et Draco s'empêcha de gémir de frustration, son corps frissonnant et en attente des attentions du brun. Draco sentit alors son pantalon glisser les long de ses jambes et il écarquilla les yeux, une appréhension sourde lui tordant le ventre. Potter eut un sourire vainqueur en voyant le boxeur bleu de Draco déformé par une bosse, révélant son désir. Honteux de ressentir ce plaisir, de désirer Potter, un sanglot prit Draco à la gorge, suivit par d'autres, et il serra fortement les paupières, essayant de retenir les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Bon... Pas taper, hein ! Sinon vous aurez pas la suite, na ! Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas lu l'en-tête de chapitre, je tiens à signaler qu'à partir de ce chapitre, comme vous l'aurez lu (si vous êtes restés), on aborde un côté plus complexe de la fic. En effet, Harry n'est certainement pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un gentil bisounours, et Draco n'est ni plus ni moins que son esclave, à son entière disposition. Additionnez 2 + 2 et vous aurez le résultat... Par contre, je veux souligner quelque chose, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai écrit cette scène, qui n'est autre qu'un viol, on va pas se mentir, que je cautionne ce genre de chose ! Donc pour celles et ceux qui ne supporteraient pas, arrêtez là votre lecture, car, malheureusement pour Draco, ce n'est pas fini...

 **Les commentaires de** ** _Mag-chan_** **(et de** ** _louise8299_** **) :**

 _N'y'a pas._

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Mimily_ : Hello ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir à chaque chapitre x) Oui, j'ai tourné le truc de telle façon à ce qu'on aime bien Eric, le but n'était pas d'en faire un ennemi ou un mec qui profite de Draco ! C'est bel et bien un jeune homme amoureux... J'ai de la peine pour lui, tiens... Snif... Mais oui, enfin, Harry !? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? XD Tu n'as pas fini de plaindre Draco en tout cas... Le pauvre... Je fais beaucoup trop souffrir mes perso moi, dites donc.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

Pour info, je publie le **quand je peux** pasque je suis une busy women XD

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur *


	16. Chapitre XIV

**NdA** **:** Oh maille god, vous allez me détester. Oui, parce que, tenez-vous bien, j'ai purement et simplement OUBLIÉ cette histoire ! Mon dieu, mais comment se fesse ?! (fait-ce, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris ahahah... ahem). En effet... s'il n'y avait pas de nouveau chapitre depuis une éternité, ce n'est PAS parce qu'elle n'existait pas, pasque y'en a encore 2 en rab, ce n'était PAS parce que mon ordinateur a fait un crash, il est toujours bien portant il vous remercie, ce n'était PAS parce que j'étais morte, nan nan toujours là pour vous faire chier jvous assure... BREF ! Aucune raison valable ! Si ce n'est que je l'ai oubliée dans un coin de mon esprit... Faut dire que je l'ai écrite presque d'une traite et donc que ça doit faire depuis... plus d'un an que je n'ai pas écrit la suite... Gloups... Et on se rapproche des derniers chapitres d'écrits, aïe, aïe, aïe...

 **BêtaS** (avec un S parce que j'en ai deux mouahaha) **:** _Mag-chan_ et _louise8299_

 **Couple(s)** **:** Harry/Draco huhuhu x) Hermione/Théo et Ron/mystère XD

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning** **:** Rating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^) pour certains moments… chauds (houuuu l'euphémisme XD) et aussi /!\ /!\ /!\ pour des scènes de **meurtres** et de **torture** , donc pas pour les âmes sensibles !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Chapitre XIV :**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de goûter cette peau si blanche à sa portée, et il lécha le ventre plat du blond, presque dénué de tout poil. À se demander si Malfoy avait connu la puberté. Il remonta sa langue, titillant le nombril, se délectant des inspirations tremblante du jeune homme sous lui. Malfoy était si bon. Un goût indéfinissable, un mélange étrange propre à sa personne, mais dont Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer. Et les gémissements et les cris qu'il poussait était comme un aphrodisiaque pour Harry, il voulait en entendre encore plus.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot, puis des pleurs, Harry arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se redressa, interloqué. Malfoy avait tourné la tête sur le côté pour se cacher le visage au creux du bras, mais Harry voyait clairement les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux et les sanglots qui passaient ses lèvres martyrisées par ses dents.

Malfoy pleurait.

La seule fois où Harry l'avait vu pleurer, c'était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, deux ans plus tôt. Et tout comme à cet instant, Harry s'en sentit bouleversé et déstabilisé.

Malfoy pleurait.

Il semblait si fragile, là, étendu dans ses draps, les bras prisonniers maintenus au dessus de sa tête, son pull déchiré et son torse recouvert de morsures et succions, essayant vainement de retenir ses larmes, s'étranglant avec ses propres sanglots. Et tout comme deux ans plus tôt, le regard de Malfoy rencontra le sien et se chargea de haine, de détresse, de honte et de rage.

\- Quoi ? lui cria Malfoy. T'as déjà fini, Potter ? Tu t'es suffisamment… amusé…

La fin de sa phrase se brisa dans un sanglot et Harry le fixa, toujours sans rien dire, sans réagir. Il savait quoi faire face à un Malfoy furieux et plein de verve, mais face à un Malfoy désemparé et pleurant, il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir. Les prunelles grises du blond étaient emplies de rage, mais aussi pleines d'une réelle détresse et d'un résidu de désir, lui envoyant des éclairs meurtrières. Harry s'en sentit curieusement excité.

\- Je… désolé, Malfoy, souffla-t-il avant de se figer.

« Désolé, Malfoy » ? Mais merde, depuis quand il s'excusait auprès du blond ? Harry fixa Malfoy qui semblait tout aussi perturbé que lui par ses excuses. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose, et comme par hasard, ça tombait encore en présence de cet imbécile de Serpentard.

\- Désolé de quoi ? fit Malfoy avec hargne. De m'avoir violé ?

\- Je t'ai pas violé, protesta Harry que cette idée dérangeait.

\- C'est tout comme, répliqua Malfoy en détournant le regard.

Harry crispa les poings sur les draps. Il était toujours assis sur les cuisses de Malfoy, les mains de part et d'autre de son torse. Il ne le touchait plus. Pourtant quelque chose énerva Harry. Et c'était encore car il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy réagissait ainsi. Pourquoi le blond pleurait ? Alors qu'il tremblait de plaisir quelques secondes plus tôt ! Harry serra la mâchoire de rage.

\- Merde Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu me désirais et tu étais à deux doigts de m'avoir ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, à la fin ?!

Harry se rendit compte après coup qu'il avait utilisé de verbe « avoir » pour se désigner. Il grimaça, il s'était pourtant juré de n'appartenir à personne. Et puis c'était Malfoy qui lui appartenait, pas l'inverse !

\- Je ne te désirais certainement pas ! cracha Malfoy.

\- Ah oui ? Je l'ai peut-être rêvé la fois où tu as voulu m'embrasser peut-être ? répliqua Harry avec un rictus.

Malfoy rougit et détourna le regard.

\- Allez, sois honnête avec toi-même Malfoy, reprit Harry d'une voix plus langoureuse en se penchant sur le blond. Tu me désires…

\- Non, répondit obstinément Malfoy.

Harry tiqua et son sourire se crispa de contrariété. Pour prouver qu'il avait tort, il posa de nouveau sa main sur le torse du blond enroulant son index autours d'un mamelon et caressant les flancs sensibles de l'autre main. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Malfoy frissonna et ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Il était adorablement tentant à cet instant, se dit Harry.

\- A… arrête ça, Potter !

\- Hum ? Quoi donc ?

Malfoy tourna enfin ses yeux mercure vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Hum… alléchante vision…

\- Arrête de te faire plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà, Potter, siffla Malfoy. Et arrête de me toucher, bordel !

Harry n'avait pas cessé de caresser son torse et ne s'était pas départi de son sourire.

\- Avoue que tu aimes ce que je te fais et je te laisserais peut-être tranquille, susurra Harry.

\- Mais merde Potter ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime, c'est Fawn !

Silence.

Harry se figea. De même que Malfoy qui ouvrit des yeux ronds, semblant réaliser la portée de ses paroles.

\- Putain… tu ne fais pas que le désirer, mais t'es carrément amoureux de lui…, souffla Harry estomaqué.

Malfoy rougit furieusement et se rua pour tenter de dégager Harry de sur lui.

\- Dégage Potter, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Il y a une chose qui semble t'avoir échappée Malfoy, dit Harry sans tenir compte des injures que proférait le blond immobilisé sous lui. Et pourtant c'est toi-même qui as fait le rapprochement…

Harry avait du mal à saisir le fonctionnement de Malfoy. Ou bien il était complètement idiot, ou bien… il était encore plus perché que le pensait déjà Harry.

\- Fawn c'est moi, et moi je suis Fawn, fit Harry lentement comme si Malfoy était demeuré.

Malfoy inspira et expira lentement les yeux fermés comme pour se calmer.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant vous étiez deux personnes différentes pour moi, dit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Alors non, Potter, je ne _te_ désires pas toi, mais ton… alter-ego, disons. Désolé pour toi.

Ok. Malfoy était définitivement perché. Rien de tout ça n'était logique !

\- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu t'es soudainement mis à pleurer ? demanda-t-il décidant de mettre de côté les dires étranges du blond.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? dit sèchement Malfoy.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'étais celui qui était en train de te donner du plaisir, Malfoy, donc il est logique que je me demande pourquoi tu te mets à chialer comme une gonzesse alors que je suis en train de… te baiser.

Harry s'était retenu à temps de dire « te faire l'amour ». Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de pourquoi les mots semblaient totalement lui échapper en présence de Malfoy mais ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Et puis il n'allait certainement pas faire l'amour à Malfoy. Le baiser, oui, mais l'amour, certainement pas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne sauf à Ginny, et il était amoureux d'elle à l'époque. Chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas dire du blond.

\- La ferme, Potter, cracha hargneusement Malfoy. Je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser baiser, comme tu dis si bien, et ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un viol.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Cette idée le dérangeait vraiment.

\- Je n'allais pas te _violer…_ , s'entendit-il protester.

Malfoy eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Tiens donc ! Et qu'est-ce que tu appelles donc « baiser » une personne sans son consentement ?

\- Tu étais consentant.

\- Tu m'as attaché ! s'écria Malfoy scandalisé.

\- Oui, mais tu aimes ça.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet !

Un sourire vainqueur orna les lèvres de Harry.

\- Ah ! Donc tu aimes bien ça.

Malfoy rougit et bégaya :

\- Q-que… quoi ?! J'ai jamais dit ça !

Harry eut un rictus moqueur.

\- Mais oui, mais oui…

Puis il se leva de sur Malfoy et descendit du lit. Il fit un geste de la main et les liens qui retenait le blond s'évaporèrent.

\- Bon, Malfoy, reprit Harry en s'adossant à son bureau alors que Malfoy se redressait l'air de ne pas y croire. On va pas hypothétiquer encore longtemps là dessus. Il faudra te faire à l'idée que je suis Fawn et que Fawn est moi, point.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry le réduisit au silence d'un simple geste. Malfoy lui retourna un regard meurtrier en constatant qu'il était devenu muet et Harry ricana.

\- Quoique j'aime beaucoup entendre tes gémissements de plaisir Malfoy, actuellement j'ai à te parler donc tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, c'est clair ? Ah, mais, suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas me répondre.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Harry serait mort sur l'instant.

\- Bref, sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je n'ai rien à dire. Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as toi-même dit sur le collier que tu portes actuellement plus les recherches d'Hermione en parallèle, j'en avais parfaitement le droit puisque grâce à ce collier je peux disposer de toi à loisir, quand ça me chante, pour tout ce que je veux.

Le regard de Malfoy se chargea d'une pointe de douleur et Harry ressentit une étrange culpabilité serrer sa poitrine mais il la refoula rapidement.

\- Pour en revenir à cette histoire de Trio d'Ombre, reprit Harry en ignorant les yeux de Malfoy. Comme tu l'as si bien deviné, Ron, Hermione et moi ne sommes autres que Jack, Lou et Fawn. Bien entendu tu as défense absolue d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Pour l'instant ton collier me garantit ton obéissance, j'aviserais quand ce ne sera plus le cas. Cependant…, continua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas une confiance absolue en toi Malfoy, et je sais très bien que tu es parfaitement capable de le faire comprendre à d'autres personnes sans te mettre en danger. Après tout, tu n'es qu'un vil petit serpent sournois…

Harry vit Malfoy serrer les poings dans les draps sur lesquels il était assis. Oh ? Cette appellation lui déplaisait-elle ? Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres, jubilant en voyant Malfoy suivre sa trajectoire, comme hypnotisé.

\- Et comme je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Malfoy, je vais devoir te surveiller 24h/24. Ou disons plutôt, que tu vas être obligé de rester avec moi 24h/24.

D'un geste Harry rendit sa voix à Malfoy en souriant.

\- Quoi ?! s'étouffa celui-ci dès qu'il se rendit compte que sa voix était de retour.

\- 24h/24 avec moi, Malfoy, répéta Harry.

\- M-mais… Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Oh que si !

Harry exultait. Malfoy semblait furieux, désemparé et apeuré en même temps. Dé-lec-ta-ble.

\- Je te laisse aller chercher tes affaires dans ton appartement, susurra Harry alors que Malfoy s'était levé pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Salopard, grinça Malfoy. Va te faire foutre.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua Harry en lui caressant la joue. Même si je pense que ça sera plutôt toi.

Malfoy le gratifia d'un regard noir puis saisit une cape qui appartenait à Harry pour s'en recouvrir et ainsi cacher son pull déchiré, les « marques » de Harry et son collier aux yeux des autres, se drapant dans une dignité qui semblait s'effilocher au fil du temps.

\- Ah, Malfoy ! rappela-t-il avant que le blond ne sorte. Pas un mot sur moi, Hermione et Ron et le rapport au Trio d'Ombre, bien sûr. Top secret !

Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et sortit en claquant la porte alors que Harry éclatait de rire. Il se laissa tomber sur le ventre dans son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il aurait Malfoy disponible pour lui et ses envies 24h/24, obéissant au moindre de ses ordres, que demander de plus ?

Inspirant l'odeur du blond qui s'était imprégnée dans ses draps et fermant les yeux, Harry sourit davantage. Un agréable sentiment de victoire accompagné d'un autre indéfinissable se propagea dans son ventre. Hum… un beau blond bandant juste pour lui tout seul…

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Oui, donc, je disais, pas taper, hein, voilà, j'ai juste zappé, ok, hein ? Bon, vous avez le droit de m'envoyer des tomates numériques si vous voulez, comme ça je pourrais me faire une soupe (ah, la pauvre vie d'étudiant...)

 **Les commentaires de** ** _Mag-chan_** **(et de** ** _louise8299_** **) :**

 _N'y'a pas._

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Guest_ : Hey ! Merci de ta review, laisse moi un petit pseudo pour te différencier la prochaine fois ;)

 _Elaelle_ : Hello ! Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, mais si tu t'attends à ce que Harry paye pour tout ce qu'il fait, bah ce sera pas le cas, malheureusement... Ou du moins, pas de la manière dont on pourrait le souhaiter... Pour Ron et Hermione, je ne dirais pas qu'ils cautionnent ce que fait Harry, puisque qu'ils ne sont pas encore au courant, comme tu pourras le découvrir dans un chapitre suivant. Et puis, rappelons tout de même qu'ils sont aussi du Trio d'Ombre, donc pas des enfants de choeur, 'fin bref !

 _Escargomagik_ : Alors là ! Tu m'as abreuvée de reviews ! XD Ça fait si plaisiiiiiir ! Et j'espère du coup que tu vas revenir voir la suite dans pas longtemps, t'es pas enregistrééééé :'( , parce que c'est qui m'a rappelé cette fic à mon bon souvenir ahahah ! Bref, je vais tâcher de répondre dans l'ordre... Héhé, tu as noté la référence à "Pourquoi Moi", je t'adore ! Je suis hyper contente que tu trouves mon histoire plus recherchée que d'autres dans mon répertoire, parce que elle est en effet beaucoup plus travaillée que les autres ! Bah, déjà, j'ai 2 bêtas, j'ai un plan DÉJÀ fait (oh maille god), et contrairement à presque toutes mes autres fic, celle-ci n'est pas trop humoristique, même si des fois je fais quelques traits d'humour (faut bien rigoler dans la vie !). Et personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les anti-héros, les romans qui sont dans ma bibliothèque ne sont pratiquement que ça (attention, par anti-héros, je ne parle pas des "bad boys" de nunuche des romans à l'eau de rose... même si j'en ai aussi dans ma bibliothèque... AHEM !). Et non, je n'ai pas de compte d'auteur sur les réseaux sociaux, j'y ai jamais pensé en fait XD Mais tu m'en as donné l'idée du coup, je vais peut-être tenter ^^ Bref, voilà pour cette longue réponse à tant de reviews (enregistre toooiiiii que je puisse te répondre en direct). Gros bisous et à bientôt !

.oO0Oo.

.

Pour info, je publie le **quand je peux** pasque je suis une busy women XD

À vos reviews !

Kiss les gens ! Keur keur *


End file.
